Grimm's New Leader
by James Young
Summary: Chase Young has conquered his world, he has defeated the Xiaolin Warriors and has claimed their eternal loyalty, ridding himself of their interference. He's destroyed the competition and now wants a new challenge. So when he arrives in a new world and somehow becomes the leader of the Grimm, he's become more dangerous than ever before. Who can stop Chase Young now?
1. His Arrival

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 1

His Arrival

 **-x-**

It was in the lair of Chase Young that things had taken a turn for the worse in the battle between good and evil, where Chase Young had ensured that the side of good had suffered a heavy blow. It was a blow that had ensured that the Xiaolin Warriors had finally fallen in battle against the side of evil.

Chase Young was a 1500 year old Heylin Warrior, who had the appearance of a young adult, his long black hair, reptilian yellow eyes and the suit of armour that he wore made him a recognisable figure for all of those who wanted to find the man, who had sold his soul for eternal youth. He was now forever young after he drank a potion called the Lao Mang Lone Soup, which while giving him eternal youth, allowed him to turn into a monstrous form, though the potion had to be drank every day, or he/she would be in their monstrous form, incapable of changing back into a human.

Chase Young couldn't help but laugh sadistically as he looked at the four Xiaolin Warriors standing before him, defeated and broken mentally. Three of them had tried to free their friend from his clutches, only to be defeated by him as well and give up their freedom, as they were now bound by their word to serve him for all eternity.

He had to admit, that some Shen Gong Wu were very useful when used correctly. However, Shen Gong Wu were magically objects that had originally been created by a man called Grand Master Dashi, though he did prefer to use his martial arts to fight his battles. Still, it was the Shen Gong Wu that allowed him into the position of ruler of the world, as he plunged it into ten thousand years of darkness.

Originally he had tricked Omi, a Xiaolin Warrior, who was a very small boy with a large circular bald head and yellow skin, into serving him for all eternity by changing him from the side of good to the side of evil, after getting him to rescue his mentor, Master Fung, from the Yin-Yang World, where he had trapped his master. Going into the Ying-Yang World without both of the two Shen Gong Wu, the Ying Yo-Yo and the Yang Yo-Yo, meant that you would either leave your good side, or your evil side behind, causing the person going into change to the other side.

Chase Young had successfully tricked Omi into turning evil by only providing one of the Yo-Yo Shen Gong Wu, the Ying Yo-Yo. While he was on the side of evil, convinced him to swear his loyalty to him, so that he could fight him, after the young monk was so hyper on the idea of fighting, that he was willing to fight his own shadow, if he had to. It was due to this declaration of loyalty, and the monk's own word that even when his friends had returned him to the side of good, he had stayed by Chase's side, as he turned him into one of his minions, a jungle cat.

Still, Omi's friends had come to him with a proposal. If they, Raimundo, a Brazilian boy with brown hair, green eyes and a tan complexion, Kimiko, a Japanese girl with pale complexion and black hair and blue eyes, and Clay, an American boy with blond hair, yellow eyes and dressed like a Texan Cowboy, fought him for the right for Omi's freedom and won, they he would return to them and be out of Chase Young's loyalty. However, if they lost, then they too would serve him for all eternity. They had their little showdown, and Chase Young had won it, meaning that they were now no longer able to stop him from doing what he pleased with the world.

He had won, and there was not a thing that anyone could do about it.

 **-x-**

It was a few more years before he finally secured his victory over all of the side of good and evil. Master Monk Guan had come to him first when he had realised that the Xiaolin Monks had fallen, only for Chase Young, with his new powers to easily take him apart and finally defeat him once and for all. The fact that the Xiaolin Monks witnessed this defeat, only crushed their spirits further.

The second person he took out was Wuya, an evil Heylin Witch who could look like a vampire in some aspects, young and beautiful, she had long red hair and copper brown skin with pointed ears and sharp canines, after she tried to betray him by going after Shen Gong Wu and secretly stash the Shen Gong Wu when she thought he wasn't looking. It was after she was foolish enough to try and convince one of his crow spies did he find out about a plan to use the Shen Gong Wu, the Rio Reversal, which was able to reverse the lifespan of objects, to try and turn oil into a large dinosaur. He ended up feeding her to the dinosaur that she herself had created, after he had given it some intelligence, in cruel irony.

Chase Young took care of Hannibal Roy Bean, a creature that was the size of a small red bean and had two small yellow arms, shortly afterwards. He tracked down the Ying-Ying Bird and torn it to pieces before it could try and go into the Ying-Yang World to try and free the creature that had turned him to the side of evil in the first place. With Hannibal's only minion destroyed, he would be stuck in the Ying-Yang World for all eternity.

During the last few years he had been collecting all of the Shen Gong Wu, so that nobody would be able to use them against him for anything, making sure that he would never be challenged using the magical objects that had allowed him to become the ruler of the world in the first place.

Yet, it was during these years that Chase Young had grown discontent with just the world he had already conquered. He decided that he wanted to take over another world, to give himself a challenge to ensure that he never allowed his skills in battle to become rusty, and to become even more powerful than he already was. It was when he decided to take over another world that he knew that he needed to gain the knowledge of creating a portal to another world that was a two-way ticket.

He would rather not leave behind his palace after having spent so many years building it up, while the outside of his lair looked like an evil, demonic face engraved on a mountain, the interior looked like a palace, filled with beauty and elegance. However, he knew that he could simply recreate it in the new world that he would try and conquer.

So here he stood in his training room, with two Shen Gong Wu, the Fountain of Hui, which could provide the user with infinite, but unfortunately, random knowledge, and the Eagle Scope, which together with the Fountain of Hui, could allow the user to unlock the greatest secrets of the universe. In this case, Chase Young was using the two Shen Gong Wu to find out how to create a portal to another universe, and later be able to travel to and from said worlds, without leaving anything of importance behind. Like his empire of evil for example.

"Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!" The Fountain of Hui flew into the air and created a fountain that showed random knowledge that would flood the mind to the point that it would make a person's mind completely loopy, while the Eagle Scope slowed down all of the pieces of knowledge to the point that the person inside, Chase Young, could safely pick out the piece of knowledge that he was after.

Carefully, Chase picked through the pieces of knowledge that was presented to him, before he slowly but surely found the information that he was after. The knowledge of how to create a portal to another world was now within his grasp, now it was just a matter of creating it and making sure that it worked. Chase smirked evilly, he had the perfect test subject in mind for his experiment.

 **-x-**

Jack Spicer was a tall, thin and extremely pale teenager, with red eyes and spiky red hair. He was dressed in a Gothic/Punk Rock style of clothing, wearing a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black trousers and black boots. He had yellow spiral googles, and had a backpack which could become a Heli-pack, which transported him everywhere. He had black marks under his eyes, drawn on with make-up.

He was a skilled robotic-engineering genius, who could create an army of robots he called "Jack-Bots", which he used for his ambitions of world domination, before Chase Young achieved it before him. Nowadays, he mostly spends his time progressing with his robotic-engineering to further help Chase Young out with his plans. Chase Young was Jack's 'evil hero', someone he looked up to when he was beginning out as a self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius'.

However, the most that Chase Young thought of him was a pathetic "insect" or "worm", but that didn't stop him from using Jack Spicer as a pawn for his plans. In fact, Jack Spicer was unknowingly a big part of his plan that turn Omi to the side of evil in the first place. It was only because of this and the fact that Jack was so pathetic in the first place that Chase even kept him alive. In Chase's own words, Jack Spicer was more annoying than he was evil. The fact that Jack idolised him in the first place was something that Chase took advantage of in the first place.

"Ah, hi Chase, I brought you all the things that you asked for." Jack informed his idol, as he brought out some electrical equipment, including radios, cameras and computer screens. He was honestly confused as to why Chase had randomly requested these things, but he wasn't going to complain about the chance to hang out with the Ruler of the World. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what are we going to be doing here?"

"I'm running an experiment that has never been tried before, and I need a test subject to run the experiment on." Chase explained calmly. "This is where you come in Spicer." Jack, who had been nodding along, choked on his spit in alarm, as he stared at his idol with a stunned look on his face. Suddenly, he had a fanboy like expression on his face, as he almost squealed in delight.

"R-really? Oh wow! This is the best day ever!" Jack spun around happily, causing Chase to sigh in annoyance. "So! What is Jack Spicer! Evil Boy Genius! Going to be doing today?" Jack asked eagerly.

"You will be going to a new world, to see if I can actually make a stable portal to another world that can travel both ways." Chase explained, causing Jack to pause in his celebration dance that he had just started.

"Wait… if you're experimenting to see if you can create a stable portal to another world, that means that not only did you figure out how to create one, but you're considering going to another world to take over it. Am I right with that?" Jack clocked on surprisingly quickly.

"Indeed you are, now do your job and set everything up, I want to get started before the evening." Chase ordered Jack, who smirked in anticipation at what Chase was cooking up this time. It promised to be interesting either way.

 **-x-**

"You know, I really don't know why we have to be here for this." Raimundo looked frustrated by the fact that he had to even spend time in the same room as Jack Spicer, but being turned evil against your will and forced to serve the man who enslaved you and your friend for all eternity did make him rather cranky at times.

"Maybe partner, we might be about to do a mission that doesn't ruins people's lives for once." Clay offered his opinion on the matter.

"Maybe Chase Young has finally decided to give up on his evil ways and change for the side of good!" Omi was ever the opportunistic, hoping that one day that Chase Young would finally give them their freedom after so many years keeping them in their service.

"Good luck with that Omi, the fact that Jack is here really doesn't give me a good feeling, I'm just happy that Chase doesn't turn us into a jungle cat like he does with his other fallen warriors." Kimiko shivered, they had all suffered that once for trying to disobey his orders, being locked in a cage and stuck as a feline was not fun.

It was at this moment that Jack Spicer walked into the room, with Chase Young following him with an eager look on his features. Jack was looking a little uncertain, but his face lit up when he saw the Xiaolin monks, who merely rolled their eyes at the sight of him.

"What are we doing here Chase?" Raimundo asked, looking like he'd rather be some other place than here. The rest of the monks nodded in agreement, to which Jack looked slightly nervously towards Chase, who merely smirked in anticipation.

"Today, we'll be witnessing an experiment which may allow me to cover new grounds in my quest for world domination." Chase announced proudly, causing the monks to look at each other in confusion.

"But… you've already conquered the world. How could you cover new ground?" Omi asked slowly, trying to figure out if there was a job being played on him.

"Because little one, I will be creating a portal to a new world which I plan to takeover. After eliminating my competition here, I feel the need to take over a new world and add it to my evil empire." Chase smiled victoriously. "With the knowledge provided to me by the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope, I now know how to travel to other worlds, and I will be using Spicer as my guinea pig for the experiment."

"I'm not sure if I want to do this anymore." Jack tried to intercept, but was ignored by everyone else.

"You want to expand your empire because you want a new challenge?!" Kimiko looked murderous at the thought. They had already caused enough pain and misery in the last two years after they were forced to become Chase's slaves. Clay, Raimundo and Omi looked just as upset, but Chase merely dismissed them with a wave of his hand, not looking at all concerned by what he would be doing in this new world.

"Jack, are you ready?" Chase asked the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', who looked rather nervous.

"Well, I…" Jack began, only for Chase to open the portal and grab Jack by the back of his head, turning on the cameras that were attached to him.

"I knew you were." Chase then launched Jack into the portal, as the teenager screamed like a little girl all the way into the portal.

 **-x-**

Jack continued to scream like a little girl as he exited through the portal, and started to fall from mid-air towards what looked to be some kind of forest where all of the trees had red leaves. He then remembered about his Heli-pack and activated it, allowing him to catch himself in mid-air and floated above the ground, sighing in relief as he did so.

"Jack! Jack! Can you hear me? Are you there?" Jack never felt so relieved to hear Kimiko's voice as he did then, he looked around the area that he had appeared in with a look of curiosity, before he finally replied.

"Yeah, I can hear you. Are you getting all of this?" Jack asked cautiously, not exactly sure where he was at the moment.

"Yes, we can see everything, it looks beautiful though." Kimiko told him, causing Jack to look at the forest again, before he nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I'll see what I can find and… oh… my… god…" Jack couldn't stop his jaw from dropping as he looked up to see a major difference between his world and this world. One very important fact that would make everyone look stunned. "Kimiko… I'm not just seeing things am I?"

"The moon's shattered…" Kimiko sounded just as stunned as Jack felt. Wow, something that made even the Xiaolin Losers stunned must have been rather impressive. Jack almost felt proud of himself, had it not been for the fact that he heard a roar, a roar that sent shivers down his spine. He looked down, and paled in fright when he spotted what looked like black furred werewolves with bones masks on their faces. They were jumping up trying to get to him, but weren't able to do so.

"Well this world truly is different from our own." Jack mused to himself, before he screamed like a girl when a giant bird with a bone mask on its face charged at him, causing the teenager to fly off in another direction, hoping that he could get away from the monster. He continued to fly away in desperation, screaming as he did so, merely attracting more monster as he did so. Eventually the giant bird was able to catch up to him, causing his eyes to widen dramatically, before he clutched an object in his pocket.

"Serpents Tail!" With those words, Jack as able to turn into a ghost, causing the giant bird to fly through him. The bird seemed more than a little confused when it did so, pausing in mid-air, to turn at him again, causing Jack to wave at it cheekily, shaking his backside at it, taunting the giant bird. It roared in anger, charging again, only to fly through him once more. After a few more attempts to attack and/or eat him, the giant bird simply gave up and flew away. Jack laughed like an evil villain as it did so, before he flew off towards civilisation, in hope to find some kind of human contact around.

 **-x-**

Chase Young watched the footage that Jack was sending them with keen interest, not knowing just what he was expecting, but at the same time not upset by what he had seen so far. The fact there seemed to be some kind of creatures that immediately attacked Jack as soon as they saw him amused him greatly, even if the shattered moon had caught him off guard. The fact that the Heylin Eclipse was no longer an issue due to the shattered moon, didn't mean that he was any less cautious about this new world.

He was just happy that Jack didn't get devoured by that giant bird when it had attacked him. He'd rather avoid having to deal with trying to find some new equipment or a new guinea pig to send to the new world.

Still, it was when Jack found himself in the city called Vale, did things really start to get interesting for Chase Young. It was in this city that they discovered that there was another type of species living alongside the humans, one that Chase Young smirked darkly at the sight of, for he could see there was a gap and a division.

"These Faunus are simply fascinating."

Chase Young wasn't the only one that was excited by what he was witnessing. Omi, looked like he was bouncing on his feet in sheer excitement, taking in all of the sights from the footage that Jack was sending their way.

However, it was what they heard from Jack's side of things when he asked about the person called Faunus that had called all of the Xiaolin Monks to really get irritated.

"They're nothing more than filthy animals! We shouldn't be forced to share anything with them!" Kimiko had to stop herself from shouting at the person who was saying this to Jack, simply because it would have deafen Jack, something that would not have benefitted them in anyway. It was Chase, who actually looked mildly irritated by this as well, that turned to the monks. He might be an evil villain that was determined to take over the world, but he still had a code of honour and would not go back on his word. It was why the monks had tried to free Omi from his control in the first place.

"Racism has no place in the world, no matter where it is." To come from Chase Young, told the monks just how upset he was by what he had just heard. Admittedly, there might have been the fact that he too might suffer from racial abuse from the humans there that might have upset him as well, but right now, it was looking more obvious that if anything, Chase had become more determined to take over this world now.

 **-x-**

It wasn't until the end of the day that Jack was able to return to his original world. Chase apparently had enough control to open a portal in an alleyway in the city called Vale. The group of six went over the information that they had learnt carefully.

From what they could tell, there was protectors called Huntsmen and Huntresses that protected the world, which was called Remnant, from the creatures that had tried to attack Jack when he had arrived in the forest, which was called Forever Falls. The creatures in questions were called Grimm, and they were creatures that were without souls that attacked both Humans and Faunus without a care in a world.

The way that the Huntsmen and Huntresses were trained was interesting to Chase Young though, having to go to Academies after having gone to Combat Schools for a number of years. It would take four years to pass from an Academy to become a full Huntsman or Huntress.

Then there was the concept of Aura as well, the manifestation of one's soul, something that Chase Young would always fail to produce due to being soulless. There was also other specific abilities known as Semblances, which appeared to be unique to certain individuals, but they couldn't be certain, having never seen one for themselves.

Vale was one of four kingdoms in Remnant, the others being called Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo. The way that they were powered was due to something called Dust, which was used as the power source for a majority of technology in Remnant, from airships and even androids, the latter of which had given Jack to be really excited about considering his own ability in robotic-engineering.

They also learnt that one of the largest producers of Dust was a company called Schnee Dust Company, a company that was also known for its 'controversial labour forces and questionable business partners', and the fact that the company itself had also been a target for a radical, political and terrorist group called White Fang, a group that used violent means to counter the perceived and actual discrimination that Faunus receive from Humans.

It was thanks to the information gathered by Jack Spicer, that Chase Young finally decided how he was going to be approaching this world, he decided to split the group up into three. Jack would go to Atlas, to try and become someone who worked on their robotics, the Xiaolin Monks would try and get into a Combat School or an Academy, while Chase Young would try and interact with the Grimm, to and try and see if he could potentially make contact with them, being a soulless being himself.

Chase Young opened a new portal to this world, it was time to see how they would react to a new kind of power.

 **-x-**

It was in Forever Falls that Chase Young found himself walking through after separating himself from the others, he was hoping to find some of the Grimm that Jack had been attacked by, simply so he could see them for himself. He did wonder if he truly only saw the Grimm the first time around because of the fact that Jack Spicer had been screaming like a little girl and so loudly in the first place.

Still, it didn't take long for Chase to find the Grimm in the end, a Beowolf, as he learnt the giant werewolf creature to be called, came out of the bushes beside him and growled aggressively. It was only when it charged and got close to him did it stop, looking at him in a confused manner, almost as if it was trying to comprehend just what he was. Chase merely smirked darkly, before suddenly he transformed before the Beowolf's very eyes. He transformed into a mixture of a lizard and a dragon, and roared at the Beowolf, who at this point took a step back out of sheer shock at what it was seeing.

The roar attracted many other Grimm, who too wasn't sure what to make of Chase Young and his other form. When Chase turned back into his human form, they looked as though they were unable to understand what he was. Chase took out an object that was shaped like a big jewel.

"Tongue of Saiping!" It was an object that allowed the user to talk to animals, something that despite not have a soul, Grimm were. "Grimm of the forest, I speak to you as one of your own!" The Grimm looked at each other, as if asking if they were seeing the same thing as each other. "I see you as creatures of habit, creatures without a goal, without an ideal. I come to you with a goal, with an ideal, with a plan to take back what is ours!"

The Grimm looked like he was completely out of his mind. A human that claimed to be one of their own? Ridiculous! They knew that he was a human, but they were more concerned as to why he was a human who didn't have a soul. They weren't the most intelligence of creatures, but even they knew that there was something wrong with him.

So why was he trying to talk to them as if he was one of them, the fact that he used that strange object to get them to understand what he was saying in itself was a rather concerning thing in itself. Yet, the fact that he was trying to get them to listen to him, going as far as to try and talk to them was enough evidence that he wasn't desperate, but confident that they would listen to what he had to say.

" **Human… what is really your goal here?** " It was a large Ursai that addressed Chase Young, it would absolutely refuse to call him one of their own. The mere idea that a human could become one of them was something that even they couldn't comprehend, yet the human truly believed in what he was saying.

"I am a human who has given up his soul for eternal youth." The Grimm looked surprised by this announcement, the idea that a human could even do so in the first place told them something that they really didn't want to know. If a human could give up his soul just to become like them for eternal youth, then what were the rest of the humans or even the Faunus willing to do in order to survive.

Then again, this was the first human that they were able to truly understand, a human that not only was able to talk to them, but also the first human that had no soul, making him unique compared to every other human that they had ever encountered before.

" **Why come to us? Why not go to the other Humans, why not go to the Faunus?** " The Ursai truly knew enough about the other species to know what they were called, while they never truly had a conversation with the Humans or Faunus before, they picked up knowledge after living for a few hundred years, knowledge passed down from generation to generation.

"You Grimm was just so fascinating to me."

 **-x-**

It was in the middle of Vale that the Xiaolin Monks found themselves making themselves at home, though whether you could consider beating up a load of thugs making yourself a home or not really was up for debate. Between the training that they had been given as the Xiaolin Temple, before Chase Young, and the training that they had been given by Chase Young himself, it was fair to say that they were rather strong at this point.

The thugs in question were all dressed in a black suit with a matching hat and shoes, red sunglasses and a red tie, with a small amount of variation. It didn't matter either way, for the Xiaolin Monks were easily beating up the thugs in question, after they were trying to rob a store of its Dust. It was going a little too easy if anything.

"You know, I remember when things like this actually gave us trouble, now it's just a walk in the park." Raimundo commented casually as he knocked out a thug that was trying to sneak up behind him. Omi shot a water beam at a few thugs, knocking them out, while Kimiko knocked out another load of thugs with some fireballs.

"It's times like this that I remember just why I am the best." Omi gloated victoriously, easily dodging some bullets from the thugs, while Clay knocked them out by deflecting the Dust bullets back to them.

"It really makes you wonder how Jack's doing doesn't it."

 **-x-**

"I am so good at this!" Jack rubbed his hands eagerly as he anticipated his interview. He had applied for a job that allowed him to apply his robotics-engineering skills to the best, and even improve them. The idea of doing his hobby for actual money excited him more than he thought that it would, but quite honestly, if he didn't at least attempt to try this, then he would have been embarrassed by the missed opportunity.

Really though, who could actually stop him from at least leaving a lasting impression on the people here. He created an army of killer robots in the past, if people wanted to hire him to make robots for hire again, then he would. As long as he didn't end up having to actually fight battles himself, then he would be fine. He was a coward after all, he wasn't afraid to admit that. He preferred to watch things from afar than having to actually go onto a battlefield and put himself in harm's way. He doubted he was the only person who thought that way either.

"Jack Spicer? We're like you to come in." It was show time.

 **-x-**

 **Chapter 1 completed**

 **Okay, so I only thought of this idea around... Christmas time and suddenly after two days of writing, I managed to bring this out.**

 **I've watched Xiaolin Showdown for years, and Chase Young was my favourite character, he's also the where the "Young" in my username came through originally.**

 **In recent months, I've gotten into RWBY. I recently watched it when I saw someone do a parody about it, and it got me into the actual series itself, and I've really enjoyed it.**

 **The Grimm fascinate me, and I clicked on to the fact that just like Chase Young, they are soulless, though they weren't given a choice like Chase was.**

 **Chase Young sold his soul not just for eternal youth, but so he could become the strongest warrior in the world, which for most part in this story he succeeded.**

 **I also did some thinking about what it would be like if Chase Young went to the world of RWBY and took over the Grimm as their leader, and so far this is what has come out.**

 **I honestly wanted to wait until the end of Series 3 before truly starting this, but I couldn't stop writing this story.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	2. A Business Deal

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 2

A Business Deal

 **-x-**

Eventually Chase was able to convince the Grimm in Forever Falls to follow him to a mountain near the forest itself, and brought out a treasure chest that was black and red, and sparkled. This was the Treasure of the Blind Swordsman. It was a mystical item that held the spirit of a powerful, yet blind swordsman, who was practically a genie.

So when Chase Young open the treasure chest, he was greeted by the genie that lived within the treasure chest. When he was asked just what he was asking for, he gave the answer.

"I want you to create a complete duplicate of my lair, back in the other world." With those words, the spirit nodded, and in a flash, Chase's lair was created on the mountaintop, the Grimm in question looked at him once again as if he had become something that they could not comprehend, almost alien.

Chase knew that by this point that they would follow him out of curiosity of what he could do, not just the fact that he was a being without a soul, like they were. Still, it wasn't like they weren't intelligent or anything, some of them had lived for a few decades after all. It wasn't by accident that they had lived for so long after all.

They knew that this being was far stronger than any of them, that this Chase could singlehandedly destroy them without a second thought if he so pleased, but he didn't simply because he found them fascinating. They would follow him as long as he decided not to kill them, they'd rather avoid having to face him quite honestly because he absolutely terrified them.

 **-x-**

Jack Spicer rubbed his hands with glee, unable to stop himself from laughing out loud as he looked at his latest piece of work. It turned out that Dust was not too different from electricity after all and that the making of machines was rather simple. Not that he had too much trouble making robots in the first place mind you, he did it for a hobby and for his evil army when he tried to take over the world, before Chase Young achieved it.

"Changing Chopsticks!" Jack suddenly shrunk down to the size of a grain of rice, and flew into a robot's head, where he proceeded to work on the inside to connect some cables that would otherwise be impossible with the creation that he had in mind. He was recreating the Chameleon-Bot, the robot that was considered his greatest ever creation. After all, if the robot could take the shape of anything or anyone, then what limit was there for the robot in mind?

In the past Jack had used the robot in question to help him kidnap Kimiko and steal all of the Shen Gong Wu that the Xiaolin Monks had access to, and the Chameleon-Bot had also kidnapped Raimundo in the past after it had beaten the Brazilian boy in battle. However, there was one major flaw that the robot seemed to have. While the Chameleon-Bot could imitate others behaviour and adapt to any situation if it needed to, it needed time to study the person it was to imitate in order to completely get the personality right.

So why was Jack creating this robot again? Simple, so he could infiltrate any gangs and steal everything that they were looting for themselves. There was nothing quite as poetic as stealing from the thieves after all.

As Jack flew out of the robot's ear, he started to tinker with a few things on his watch, and proceeded to laugh evilly when he saw the robot change form, first into the form of Wuya's ghost form, then her human form, then into himself, then into Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko before finally it changed into Chase Young himself. He knew all of them quite well over the years now, so they would be easy for the Chameleon to turn into.

Still it wasn't enough, so suddenly he commanded the Chameleon-Bot to transform into an important figurehead in the world of Remnant. Slowly, but surely he watched as his greatest creation transformed into the headmaster of Beacon Academy, the great Ozpin himself. At the sight of the great man himself, Jack simply threw his head back and laughed uncontrollably, allowing his inner evil to shine through as he thought of the possibilities that were now at his disposal.

Now the main question was who should he test Chameleon-Bot on first, he watched his greatest creation turn back into its original form as he started to plot ahead, wondering if Chase needed him to ensure that he started to work for the company that he had a job interview for.

"Hi Jack!" Suddenly, another Jack came out of nowhere, causing the original Jack to jump on the air in sheer shock and scream like a little girl, landing in Chameleon-Bot's arms. He glared at the other Jack viciously, before he sighed in annoyance.

"What do you want, Robo-Jack. Weren't you going out looking for information for Chase?" Jack glared at another one of his creations, Robo-Jack, who merely smirked smugly, looking rather pleased with himself. The thing that normally gave him away was the fact that his vocals have a slight mechanical tone to it.

"Well, I may or may not have found a club, whose owner might have some connections to the criminal underworld. The guy's said to have lots of information on the kind of people we'll be looking for." Robo-Jack informed his creator, who glared at the robot for a moment, before he sighed in irritation.

"Fine, but at least tell me who the owner is, I'd rather make some good connections rather quickly, and avoid having to deal with Chase using me like I'm some useless pawn again." Though he did have to admit, the one time when Chase enabled him to get an army of monkeys to defeat the Xiaolin Monks was pretty awesome. It still amongst his greatest ever moments, it was just a shame that the Monkey Staff, a Shen Gong Wu that turned the user into a monkey, left him with the intelligence of a monkey after prolonged use.

"Some guy called Hei 'Junior' Xiong, if we asked nicely enough, we could get some information in exchange for something that might be of use to him." Robo-Jack hinted towards something, to which Jack smirked in response.

"Like an army of robots to help with security."

 **-x-**

Chase looked at the chessboard with a calculating expression, trying to see all of the moves in front of him that was in front of him. His opponent truly was a cunning foe, one that could test even his mind when given enough determination.

Still, he had managed to get a portal open permanently between his lair in Remnant, and his lair in Earth, allowing his fallen warriors to come into this world as well. It not only ensured that he would be able to stay in contract with Earth, but it also bolstered his forces with the warriors that he had beaten and gained the loyalty of in the past.

Between the Grimm and his Fallen Warriors, Chase Young now practically had an army at his disposal that pretty much out-manned the Four Kingdoms of Remnant, something that if they were to find out about would outright put enough fear in the Councils of the Four Kingdoms to try and declare war against him just to try and put out his flame before he could truly get going.

"You seem to be deep in thought, is something the matter?" Chase looked at his opponent for the chess match, who was none other than the T-Rex that he had fed Wuya to a few years ago. It spoke with a posh male accent. Yet the funny part about the dinosaur was the fact that it was actually a girl, and have something like an admiration for him.

The Xiaolin monks and Jack found the whole thing rather amusing, even if they didn't voice it. They'd rather not go down the same way that Wuya had after all.

"I was just thinking about our new companions." Chase admitted, as he move a bishop. He was contemplating whether he should use the Eagle Scope on the Grimm like he did for T-Rex when she was originally under Wuya's control, who had bribed the dinosaur with sugar-cubes of all things.

It was almost laughable that Wuya had once been not only his partner in evil, but also a witch with godlike power, who had been trapped in a puzzle box twice. He had allowed her to regain her body, but had been able to stop her from gaining her powers, forcing her to go about other means to try and become the evil force that she once was.

Chase still looked back at Wuya's ultimate demise with a hint of fondness, even if he gained what strange admirer in the form of T-Rex on that day. That was the day that he truly put fear into Jack Spicer, who Wuya had stolen the Rio Reversio, the Shen Gong Wu that had brought T-Rex to life in the first place, from him in the first place.

He could have turned T-Rex back into a puddle of oil, but something about the intelligent dinosaur made him decide otherwise. Maybe it was so he could have intelligent discussions with someone who he knew would never betray him, trade ideas from time to time on what next step to take next.

"Well, do they trust you to the point that I do?" T-Rex asked, as she moved a pawn. Chase frowned in thought.

"As of right now, I'm not sure but I will…" Chase pushed when he saw his monitor flash, indicating that a call was incoming. "Sorry about this." Chase pressed a button and he nodded, before his face became absolutely thunderous.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT MONKS HAVE BEEN ARRESTED?!"

 **-x-**

Raimundo looked at the door of the questioning room that he currently found himself sitting in. It truly was a unique experience for him to find himself in, though he had to wonder just how this sort of thing hadn't happened before now. Still, when they were all taken in for being 'vigilantes', Raimundo offered to be the one that was questioned since he was the leader of the group and would have the most information available.

Omi, being the prideful and full-of-himself child he was, tried to claim to be the leader, but Kimiko and Clay thankfully shut him up before any misunderstanding could be made. He refused to allow Omi to be tortured for anything, even if he was sexist and narcissistic, believing himself to be superior to the other Xiaolin monks in every way, Raimundo didn't want his friend, who was practically his little brother to get hurt when it could have been avoided.

"What do you think they want Dojo?" Raimundo asked, before a green lizard-like creature with two hands poked his head out from Raimundo's sleeve, looking thoughtful of the situation. This was Dojo Kanojo Cho, a dragon.

"Well, considering what you guys did to those thugs, they're probably going to ask you some questions on why you were fighting them and seeing your abilities, ask if you're going to be willing to help them fight for their case, providing that you don't get locked up for a good long jail sentence." Dojo offered his opinion, causing Raimundo's eyes to narrow at the last possibility. If they were given a jail sentence, then he would make sure to get everyone out of there without causing any unnecessary harm.

However, if they were forced to fight, then they would fight to incapacitate everyone that got in their way, and see how they would be able to keep out of the public eye. They however, refused to kill, even if Chase had tried to force them to do it. In the end, Chase had simply given up on trying to end things permanently, deciding that it was too much effort to try and convince them otherwise.

"Very perspective." Suddenly, Raimundo's thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of middle-aged grey-haired man. He was sharply dressed, with a green scarf around his neck and had a cane in his left hand and a mug of coffee in his right hand. He sat in the chair across from Raimundo, who eyed him cautiously, before he had up a device, which showed the Xiaolin Monks fighting the thugs before their arrest. "I must admit, I hadn't expected to find a group of teenagers who have the ability to manipulate the elements as efficiently as yours do, nor did I expect to find a group of teenagers able to fight as efficiently together without any formal training at a combat school." The man looked Raimundo straight in the eye. "Tell me, who are you."

Raimundo took some time to calculate what answer would serve him the best in this situation. If he told him anything, then he would have to leave out anything to do with Chase Young, admittedly, he could simply tell him everything before he was forced into serving immortal villain. Chase did want them to go to a Combat School or an Academy, and if this man was who he thought he was, then Raimundo could do what he had been meaning to do.

"My name is Raimundo Pedrosa, together with my friends, Kimiko Tohomiko, Clay Bailey and Omi, we trained together to fight darkness and evil. We were trained in a temple high in the mountains that was destroyed two years ago, when Grimm attacked it. Since then we have been travelling the world and helping those in need with help from our dragon, Dojo, while fighting both Grimm and common criminals." Raimundo to the man, who nodded, taking a sip from his coffee.

"I see." The man smiled, it was clear that the man knew he was hiding something, but wasn't going to push the issue. He eyed Dojo with a curious expression, before he looked at Raimundo again. "Do you know who I am?"

"If I'm correct, you're Professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon Academy, one of the most important men in Vale." Raimundo answered easily. "What do you really want with us? Surely a headmaster of a Huntsmen Academy wouldn't come all this way for four teenagers unless he wanted something from them.

"Straight to business I see. I can respect that." Ozpin mused, taking another sip of his coffee. "I want to invite you and your friends to Beacon Academy, I see you all with all of the potential in the world, but it's simply going to waste with no direction."

"You're not wrong there." Dojo responded under his breath. "My name is Dojo Kanojo Cho, the dragon that's been looking after these kids the best I can with the limited resources that we have available." Raimundo gave him a slightly alarmed look, did he really need to give that sort of information out to people he just met?

"Fascinating, I assume that you have another form." Ozpin asked, causing Raimundo to snort in amusement.

"He can turn into a 40-foot dragon. I seriously doubt you want him to try that in this cramp little room." Raimundo could be forgiven for being blunt about this, he had seen Dojo being stuck in a cramp room before, it wasn't a pretty affair.

"No, I suppose that wouldn't be for the best." Ozpin agreed easily, but Raimundo wasn't going to be too surprised if Ozpin try to convince Dojo to show him his dragon form at some point. There just seemed to be something about him that told him that the headmaster would eventually see it, especially if the Xiaolin Monks were to try and get to a destination without the use of a Bullhead, which Raimundo was sure that Dojo could outpace anyway.

"We'd like to attend your academy, all of us would. It's been a dream as long as we found out about Huntsmen and Huntresses and their purpose." Raimundo finally confessed, causing Ozpin to smile. It seemed that he had chosen correctly with the four of them after all.

 **-x-**

Jack smirked when he opened the door to the club that Robo-Jack mentioned. He had brought both Chameleon-Bot and Robo-Jack with him as extra protection, knowing perfectly well just how dangerous this little attempt to try and expand his 'business' around Remnant. If he was going to go around and start proposing that he send his robots to go ahead and start a protection business then he would need to show that they could actually could actually survive fighting these Huntsmen and Huntresses. It wasn't like they were all super-powered idiots like those Xiaolin Monks were, was it now?

Still, he wanted to make a good impression to the guy called they called 'Junior'. If he could use this man to get information on the criminal underworld, then he could see about expanding his business to all kind of people.

"That's the guy, or at least what his description is meant to be anyway." Robo-Jack interrupted when he spotted a man with two girls by the bar. Jack smirked eagerly as he made his way towards them.

The man had grey eyes, short black hair, and a black beard with a moustache. His choice of attire was a formal white dress shirt with a black vest over the top, a red tie, black gloves and black dress pants. The thing that stood out to Jack was that he was extremely tall, almost 7 foot in height.

The first girl had long black hair and pale green eyes, which was highlighted by highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. Her outfit consisted of a white, strapless dress with cyan lining, had a large white flower hairpin, a white feather scarf, white gloves, and a white bow. Her outfit was completed by a white bow and long white boots with heels.

Standing next to her seemed to be her twin if Jack was correct. She had short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. Her outfit was a red strapless dress with black lining, had large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders, red gloves, a black bow and long red boots with heels.

The man caught the sight of Jack and his little group, causing the man's eyes to narrow in suspicion, wondering just what the strange group was doing in his club of all places. Jack couldn't stop smirking at the tall man.

"So, are you the one that they call Junior, the guy who is meant to know pretty much everything?" Jack asked smoothly, Robo-Jack merely rolled his eyes, while Chameleon-Bot merely stood there silently, acting like his bodyguard, ready to deal with any threats.

"What if I am?" Junior scowled, the last thing he really wanted to deal with tonight was some cocky little punk who thought that he could get away with anything that he wanted. He really hoped that this punk wasn't one of those idiots who thought he could be a top dog because he had money.

"I have a proposition for you." Jack offered freely, before he brought out a small box from his jacket. "It's one that I think will benefit us both greatly." Jack brought out the Changing Chopsticks, and tapped the small box, which grow greatly in size to reveal it was a suitcase. When he opened the suitcase, numerous small robots flew out, hovering around Jack, Junior and the twins.

"What exactly are these meant to be?" Junior asked, crossing his arms, not looking particularly impressed by what he was seeing. Jack however smirked evilly, while Robo-Jack was struggling to stop himself from laughing evilly.

"My proposition. Changing Chopsticks!" Suddenly the small robots all grew in size, causing the twins to get ready to defend themselves from the numerous robots that suddenly had them surrounded. "Now, my proposition is simply this. I require information on the criminal underworld, and I hear that you send you provide men to anyone looking to hire. I'd like to start a business partnership with you, where I start sending out my robots for people looking for men. I'm willing to give you a split in the spoils for finding clients for me, providing they actually pay you of course."

Junior looked at Jack, then at his robots, who were floating around ominously, before they showed their weapons, which were claws, spinning blades, maces, guns, amongst their arsenal. Chameleon-Bot merely stood there, motionless, before it took showed its ability. Suddenly before their very eyes, Chameleon-Bot transformed into Junior himself, causing the man in question to blink a few times, just to make sure he was seeing things correctly.

"You see, I have resources beyond most people. I have an army of robots at my command, but then a thought came to me. I asked myself, "Why don't I try and make money with my robot army, allow them to be hired out by people who needed men", and with this in mind, I came to you, the man who is said to be the best information broker in Vale." Jack explained his reasoning, before he knocked on Robo-Jack's head, revealing that he was another robot of his. "I could even disguise my robots to look like your henchman as well, so what do you say?"

Junior couldn't help but looked interested by the deal that Jack was throwing his way, it seemed as though the teenager had every part covered with this deal that he was proposing. The fact that Junior himself could make some money by acting as the middle man was enough to make the deal extremely inviting.

"Kid, you've got yourself a deal." It really was too good of a deal to turn down, how many people could claim to have a business partner who could make an army of robots with ease. It was now just a matter of making sure that these robots were actually good enough to at least put up a fight against the Huntsmen and Huntresses in the world of Remnant.

 **-x-**

Chase looked at the Shen Gong Wu in his hand cautiously. It was the Eagle Scope, and it was also the same Shen Gong Wu he had used to give T-Rex the ability to think and speak for itself. Yet why was he taking a hard long look at the Shen Gong Wu itself?

He was considering using it on the Grimm that had followed him, to give them the same ability as T-Rex. It was a risky idea, they unlike T-Rex weren't completely loyal to him and would try and kill him if he didn't at least tame them first and foremost. T-Rex didn't need taming for she was infatuated with him to the point that if he asked her to, she would happily throw herself off of a cliff.

Sometimes Chase regretted feeding Wuya to her, but at the same time, he knew that it needed to be done, to stop her from betraying him ever again. He was the ruler of the world, and the last thing he needed was someone continuously trying to stab him in the back.

Still, now that Chase thought about it, it probably wasn't the best timing to use the Eagle Scope on the Grimm just yet, he'd rather wait until they were as well tamed as his fallen warriors. Now they were jungle cats tamed so well that they could actually set up the table with just a click of a finger, and if he needed them to do so, he could use his jungle cats to intimidate anyone into submission. Dojo knew all too well just how terrifying Chase could make his jungle cats be if he wanted to.

However, he right now felt that he needed to send his fallen warriors out to be his spies, so he could find some Huntsmen or Huntresses who had potential to one day cause him problems in the future. He knew that the Academy Headmasters would cause him problems if he did anything stupid, but there was always the underlings that had enough problem to one day stand tell to try and prove themselves to their leaders that they could.

It really was such a shame that Jack messed up in that job interview at the Schnee Dust Company, they apparently didn't like his robots too much, but at least he was smart enough to try and get a deal with an information broker that was known to know everything.

The Xiaolin Monks finding themselves being accepted into Beacon Academy was another piece of good news, it would give Chase a good insight into how the Academies worked and it would give him more knowledge on the future Huntsmen and Huntresses that might become an issue in the future.

Suddenly, a crow landed on his shoulder and started to whisper into his ear, causing Chase to smirk to himself. "So the White Fang are planning to attack a train which has Dust are they? Well, let's see if they can actually put up a fight."

With those words he stood up and proceeded to walk to the outside of his lair and fly off towards Forever Falls, the location that his crow had told him the train would be hit. It was time to see if this terrorist group was even as dangerous as the world made them out to be.

 **-x-**

Raimundo sighed as Kimiko shouted at Omi for a remark he had made about women, again. He really did wonder how the young boy believed that he was the best candidate for being the leader of the group when he came out with comments like that. He turned towards Clay, who merely shrugged at him, he had been thinking the same thing as him, after all this time you'd have Omi would have known not to say something sexist.

In a way, letting Kimiko beat him up was the best way for him to leave what he should and shouldn't say. Raimundo ducked as Omi was sent flying in his direction, slamming into the building behind him with Omi left seeing stars. He looked at Kimiko, who was angrily snarling in Omi's direction, wiping her hands as if she had just taken out the trash.

Raimundo cringed. There was a damn good reason why he avoided trying to piss off his girlfriend, she was absolutely known for her temper, and considering she was the Dragon of Fire, it made her temper all the more difficult to control at times. Still, it was one of the things that he did love about her though, she always did look sexy when she angry, something that always seem to annoy her.

Hey, he couldn't help it, it was the truth after all.

"You okay there little partner?" Clay called out to Omi, only to get a groan of pain in response. Huh, Kimiko must have been really pissed off to have hit him that hard. Raimundo wondered just what Omi said to her this time. Raimundo walked up to Kimiko and gave her a questioning look as he pulled her into an embrace, she looked away blushing in embarrassment at his questioning look.

"I know he might have said something, but you need to control your anger Kim, I'd rather we avoid being arrested for a second time." Raimundo told her gently, kissing her forehead as he stroked her hair. Kimiko smiled at Raimundo, as Clay pulled Omi out of the imprint that Kimiko had left him in, the poor boy was still completely out of it.

Raimundo and Kimiko did argue more often than not about some of the stupidest things possible, but if anything the arguments always seemed to make the relationship all the more closer. Chase Young had initially tried to stop the relationship blooming further than friendship, but eventually gave up after seeing that not only was he never going to succeed, but the fact that the relationship seemed to make the two of them fight better when they were together.

"I love you." Kimiko smiled lovingly, before she kissed him. Things might not be the best being forced to serve Chase Young, but at least they had this.

 **-x-**

"So what do you think? Impressive huh?" Jack couldn't help but look gleeful as he introduced his robots, who looked just like Junior's henchmen. The henchmen in question looked rather concerned by seeing robots that looked absolutely identical to them, it really made them wonder if they were being replaced or not.

"You couldn't tell the difference between the real thing and the duplicate." Junior had to admit, he was rather impressed by the creation. It really did make everything easier to do, the only downside to this was the price, but if the robots had none of the intelligence issues that his henchmen had, then he wasn't going to complain.

Money well spent you'd have to say right now, but all that needed to do was wait for some idiot to try and get some information out of Junior in an aggressive manner. It was bound to happen with all of the cocky Huntsmen and Huntresses in training after all. They all thought that they were invincible until they were either beaten to the inch of their life or just had their freedom taken away from them. It happened to the Xiaolin Monks, so why couldn't it happen to anyone else?

Jack was already counting the money that he would make from this business route he had taken, just because the Schnee Dust Company didn't like his ideas for robots, believing them to be too unmarketable of all things. Please, if Atlas could get away with some of the things that they were believed to be developing, then surely he was hardly in the wrong himself.

Seriously, just because he wasn't solely going for the Grimm with his ideas and had mentioned Humans and Faunus as things to use his robots on as well didn't mean it was a bad thing, he might be a self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', but that didn't mean he was blind to the world and all of its faults. There were some bad people out there that needed to be stopped no matter the cost.

Seriously, what hypocrites. He was pissed off enough that he was honestly considering going after the Schnee Dust Company Heiress to use her as a way to vent some of his frustration off. Jack stopped his ranting thoughts and just looked back at how that came out. He grimaced, that would have been a horrible thing to say out loud. Thank god he had better self-control over his vocal cords these days.

"So, how many people have asked about my services?" Jack couldn't stop himself from asking, after all, how many people could resist the chance to have their own robot army? If you were in the criminal underworld and you were given a chance to get an army of killer robots without having to waste money on some unintelligent morons, you'd take it wouldn't you?

"There's been quite a few enquiries, though most of them are understandably sceptical about how truthful the claims are." Junior told him. Jack took a moment to rub his chin in thought, before he smirked.

"How about we send them a video then. If you don't believe what they have to see with their ears, then they'll believe what they say with their eyes." Jack offered, grinned darkly over the money that he could make from this operation. He would make the Schnee Dust Company pay for overlooking him and tossing him aside.

He would make sure of it.

 **-x-**

 **So that's chapter 2 done.**

 **I'm not going to lie, I've actually had the most fun in years writing this story so far.**

 **I'm rediscovering just why I started to write stuff for this site in the first place and it's because of stories like this.**

 **Sure it'll probably never be very popular in terms of favourites, follows and reviews, but that's not important as far as I'm concerned.**

 **To me, as long as I have fun with an idea, then I'm perfectly happy to go along with it.**

 **Anyway, in the next chapter some of the main RWBY characters will finally be introduced and I'll try to do my best at writing some fight scenes...**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	3. Don't Bring Scissors To A Fight

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 3

Don't Bring Scissors To A Fight

 **-x-**

Chase Young sat on the train that was going to be attacked by the White Fang. With his spies flying over Forever Falls, it would be hard for him to miss anything that happened in the forests that was near his lair. He mostly used them to ensure that he didn't have to worry about any unwanted guests, after all, those years of dealing with Jack Spicer trying to invite himself into his lair, he had always known about Jack Spicer's attempts to try and sneak inside so many times.

It got bad enough that Chase literally had to threaten to kill him just to get the teenager to stop doing it. It worked better than expected, though Spicer still had his fanboy moments unfortunately, which was something Chase supposed he would never be without.

His reptilian eyes caught sight of some movement from the cliffs that the train was passing, Chase pulled out the Eagle Scope and activated it, revealing a telescope that allowed him to see in detail just who was coming down the hill at high speed.

It was a man and a teenaged girl that were sliding down the hill, spraying the red grass behind them as they sped down. From what he could see, the man had spiky red hair, though Chase could just about make out two horns, had a Grimm over the upper part of his face. He was wearing a black trench coat, which appeared to have a white symbol on the left-hand side, black trousers, shoes and shoes.

The girl had long wavy black hair, and unlike her companion, her upper face was visible, revealing she had amber eyes. She wore a black button vest with coattails, a white sleeveless undershirt that exposed her midriff, and a white shorts that had zippers on the front of each leg. Her shorts went far enough to meet her black stockings, which in turn led to her black boots. Both of her arms had black ribbons on them, but only the left arm had a detached sleeve. Chase could just about make out a black scarf around her neck and a black bow on her head.

Chase watched them land on the train and enter it after making an opening. He couldn't help but smirk to himself. It appeared that his spies were right after all, this train was going to be hit by the White Fang as an attempt to hurt the Schnee Dust Company where it hurt the most. Their pockets. He could wait for them to get to him, he had all the time in the world.

It didn't take too long for the White Fang members to come to him, for they were blasted out of a train car by an energy beam. The train car door that was sent flying with them? Chase Young simply reached out and grabbed it easily, before he threw it back at a machine that looked to be a cross between a spider and a humanoid. The appearance of the machine didn't particularly matter, for moments later it was cleanly sliced in half by the car door that Chase had thrown at it, destroying it instantly.

The two White Fang members looked at Chase, the shock on their faces clear as day, as they slowly got to their feet. The teenaged girl looked ready to thank him for the help, but he interrupted her.

"Chase Young, pleased to meet you." If there was a more unorthodox way of making your presence known than introducing yourself on the battlefield, then quite frankly, he didn't know what else to say.

"What do you want?" It was the male Faunas that asked the question, clearly on edge from having taken on the robot that was currently lying in two clean pieces on the train. After all, seeing the robot taken out in just one hit by a man who just happened to be on part of the train when there wasn't supposed to be another Faunas on board, why wouldn't he be suspicious.

"I came here after hearing about plans that the White Fang was going to be attacking this train, and destroying the Schnee Dust Company's Dust, I'm under the impression that you are the White Fang that I've heard so much about." Chase explained himself, as he brought out a bowl and a tin can, which had a dragon imprinted onto it. "Though I came to see for myself whether or not the White Fang would be worth worrying about. So far I've not been left with the best of impressions." He poured what appeared to be green soup into the bowl.

"Blake… get ready to attack him." The male Faunas prepared himself for a charge.

"Adam? Are you sure?" Blake asked, pointing at Chase as he started to drink his soup. "He hardly looks like he's here to cause us trouble. He's only sipping soup."

"It's my special Lao Mang Lone Soup." Chase smirked at Blake and Adam, sipping some more of his soup. "I always have a cup before victory." Chase finished drinking his soup, before he pulled out his own weapon, a Kwan-Dao sword, its blades suddenly expanded outwards to give him more length.

"You were saying, Blake?" Adam couldn't disguise the anger in his voice. To be looked over so easily by someone who hadn't even been bothered to see you in battle, it was truly insulting beyond words could describe as far as he was concerned.

"…" Blake's eyes narrowed as well, while she'd rather not have to cause needless bloodshed, but she knew that if this Chase Young didn't step out of their way, then they may not have any choice but to at least try and knock him out.

Though being able to ensure that Chase Young survived the day when Adam was in a foul mood would be a challenge in itself, there was a reason that she was planning on leaving the White Fang as soon as she could. She just couldn't bear to look at her mentor and only see a monster anymore. It was just too heart-breaking for her to do so.

However, there was something about this Chase Young that just put her on edge, almost like she was just one step away from dying if she didn't watch herself properly in this fight. She charged at Chase, using her speed to try and catch him off guard, but every strike was simply blocked with ease, even with Adam trying to do the same.

Chase Young was effortlessly holding off both Blake Belladonna and Adam Taurus with ease, every strike was blocked and every time he needed to dodge, he covered himself perfectly, almost as if he was predicting their movements. He didn't even try to strike back, almost as if he was content with playing the defender for the battle.

Suddenly, he was on the offensive and they couldn't stop him. Blake suddenly found herself flying back after Chase suddenly kicked her in the face after seemingly flickering from existence and to her right. She slammed into one of the train cars, and pain shot throughout her body at the uncomfortable sensation.

Her vision was blurry, and she could barely make out what was going on. All she knew was that this battle might have been far more difficult than they had expected.

Adam Taurus hated humans with a passion. As far as he was concerned, they never stuck to their words and would always break the promises that they made, regardless of the severity of their actions. What he couldn't deal with was the fact that this human was just playing with him this entire time. He knew that he was stronger than Blake in terms of combat, but that didn't mean that he was a slouch either.

Yet this guy was just making him look like an amateur, the way he controlled the flow of the battle was something else, even with Blake helping him out, Adam was never truly in control of the fight. Now, with Blake currently out of the fight, the sheer gap in their ability was made all the more apparent.

The fact that this Chase Young didn't even look fully human annoyed him as well, it was almost as if they were fighting a Faunas and not a human regardless of how much he dreaded to think that himself.

"I believe that I've seen enough." Suddenly, completely out of the blue, Chase put away his weapon and started to walk away, as if this battle was nothing more than a complete waste of his time. Adam gripped his weapon tightly, the White Fang were planning a revolution, yet this guy just brushed them off like they were nothing?

"Where do you think you're going?!" Adam shouted angrily, only for Chase to turn back to him, just as a crow landed on his shoulder. The crow seemed to whisper something in Chase's ear, which caused a slight widening of the eyes, but it was gone so quickly, that Adam almost felt that he imagined it.

"I've got some business to take care of, as for you, well…" Chase smirked as he held what appeared to be a golden conch shell to his ear. "I'd be more concerned with what you're partner's doing." With those final words, Chase Young proceeded to fly away from the train, once again leaving Adam wondering just what the hell was going on. The bull Faunus shook his head and turned around, only to see his partner, Blake standing at the train car connection, her blade ready to cut the connection. Adam's eyes widened behind his mask as he realised just what she was able to do, his hand outstretched in an attempt to stop her.

"Goodbye." Yet with that word, she cut through the connection, severing her ties with not just the train, but with the White Fang itself. She would be taking a new step in her life, as she would begin to try and redeem herself for all of the sins that she had committed in the past as a member of the White Fang.

It was at that moment, that Adam Taurus truly realised just what Chase Young had meant.

 **-x-**

If there was one thing that Jack hated to do more than anything, it was waiting for something to happen. So not having to wait too long business to start picking up after the video where his robots took on Junior's henchmen was sent to many criminals, it was understandable that Jack was more than a bit pleased.

The henchmen may have ended up in the hospital, something that had slightly irritated Junior, but for most part they only went there for 'minor injuries' so to speak. At least they weren't arrested like the henchmen who fought those four kids were, if there was one thing worse than his henchmen being sent to the hospital, it was being sent to jail, where they could squeal about his operations.

It truly was one of the main reasons that Junior decided to take up Jack on his offer, the chances of his men being arrested when being hired out was quite high if they were working with a well-known criminal.

"Well hello! You must be the new kid making all this noise." Jack was greeted by a man with green eyes and orange hair. One of his eyes was covered by his long bangs. His outfit was made up of a white suit that was lined with red, a small grey scarf, and a black bowler hat with a ring of red around it. He also had on black gloves, trousers and shoes. In his hand was a black cane. Jack recognised him as none other than the infamous Roman Torchwich, and someone that the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius' had grown to respect since he arrived in Remnant after learning all about him.

Jack had to hold back his excitement, he'd rather not go through another Pandabubba incident again where he got screwed over by a master criminal. He really had enough nightmares to last him a lifetime in regards to that, getting double-crossed twice by the same crime lord really was rather difficult for him to deal with.

"Well, well, the infamous Roman Torchwich himself has heard of me. I must say I'm flattered." Jack smirked at the older man, who merely chuckled in response.

"Of course I've heard of you. It's isn't every day that some kid declares that he can provide a robot army for anyone who's willing to pay for one and then provides proof to back up his claim. Let's just say that a lot of people are willing to take notice of you now." Roman smirked at Jack, who couldn't stop himself from smirking evilly, if he got enough money from providing robot armies to enough people, then he could get payback on the Schnee Dust Company, who overlooked his wonderful machines.

"So, what do you say we take our talks somewhere we won't be disturbed." Jack offered, gesturing towards Robo-Jack, who waved in his direction. "We could even get you a robotic double if you're willing to pay enough, who could even take your place if things get bad."

"Kid, I like the way that you think. I know just the place." Roman grinned. Jack nodded, before he called the attention of Robo-Jack.

"I'll just be leaving, I'm leaving you in charge of the Henchman-Bots while I'm gone. Think you can handle any threats that come in?" Jack asked.

"No problem Jack, you know as well as I do that if anything happens, I'll be able to take care of it." Robo-Jack answered. Jack turned to Roman.

"I'll make sure that the robotic tone is erased out of any model that I do, I only leave it in him because I've been betrayed way too many times to trust anyone these days." Jack explained to Roman, who led him out of the nightclub.

Robo-Jack watched Jack and Roman leave the nightclub to continue their negotiations, before he turned to Junior, who merely shrugged. It seemed that even he didn't have any idea just how things were going to go between the two criminals, negotiating with Junior was one thing, but negotiating with Roman Torchwich was another thing altogether.

"Strawberry sunrise, no ice… Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." It was then when someone else walked up to the bar, and Robo-Jack looked over to the owner of the voice.

Standing there was a girl with long blond hair, pale skin, and lilac eyes. She was wearing a tan vest with puffy cap sleeves black cuffs and an orange infinity scarf. Under this, she had a low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembled a flaming heart. A brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and had attributes of a skirt on the back, was going around her waist over black shorts. Her shoes were brown knee-high platform boots worn over orange socks of differing lengths. On both of her hands were fingerless black gloves and strange yellow bracelets.

Robo-Jack had to wonder if she used those bracelets in battle somehow, almost like how Kimiko used golden metallic birds as projectiles that combusted into large balls of fire when they were thrown at her enemies. The Jack-Bots always seemed to be her target practice for that unfortunately.

He still didn't understand why Chase allowed the Xiaolin Monks to get their Wudai Weapons, but quite frankly he didn't really care too much either. It wasn't like they were going to be able to win back their freedom or anything, nobody would be stupid enough to challenge Chase for that after all. Unless they were willing to put up their own freedom at stake, Chase would never allow the Xiaolin Warriors' freedom to be put up for stake unless he had something to gain.

Still, this girl seemed to have a lot of confidence to not only dress the way she was, showing off all of her assets, but to come here of all places dressed like that. She seemed to know that this was a location that criminals regularly came to visit, yet she didn't even seem fazed by it. Robo-Jack could admire that much at least.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, blondie?" Junior asked the girl, who frowned.

"You're not giving him any trouble." She pointed at Robo-Jack, who merely smirked in her direction.

"Darling, we're business partners, of course he wouldn't give me any problems." Robo-Jack laughed, causing the girl to stare at him suspiciously, she was probably wondering if the mechanical undertone in his voice was actually there or if she was just imagining it.

"Just how you two business partners? Aren't you a little young to be into that sort of thing?" The girl asked Robo-Jack, who merely shrugged.

"Hey, if I'm not able to get into any huntsman schools, I've got to try and earn a living somehow. I'm certainly not skilled enough to fight huntsmen or huntresses, nor am I comfortable enough with the idea of working in an office." Robo-Jack confessed. It was actually the truth for most part. Jack wasn't a very skilled fighting, and he would never want to work in an office doing lots of work for barely any money. He had plenty of money thanks to his parents' jobs, and with his skills in Robotic-Engineering, it was only naturally that he'd try to do work in that career path.

It was just a shame that the Schnee Dust Company didn't like him, and he would never be able to work in Atlas either. Working in the military was just not appealing for him. Working as an 'Evil Boy Genius' who was willing to supply criminals with their own robot armies? Now that was more his kind of work. The money that criminals were willing to part with for someone like that was more than enough to keep him going for many years to come and improve his skills in the future.

"I guess that makes sense." The girl admitted sheepishly. She turned to Junior. "Aren't you a little old to have a name like Junior?" She placed a hand on her hip, Robo-Jack kept his eye on her, wondering just what kind of information that she was after.

"So you know who I am… You got a name sweetheart?" Junior asked.

"Yes Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart…" She trailed a finger down to Junior's chest. "You can just call me _sir_." Before Junior could react, the girl shot her hand down to his crotch and grabbed it in a tight hold, making Junior bend over with a pained expression. Robo-Jack shot the girl a startled look. "People say you know everything." The girl pulled out a scroll and showed it to Junior. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

Junior's eyes darted over to Robo-Jack in panic, desperately pleading to him to help him out of this situation. Robo-Jack sighed, before he started pressing some buttons on his watch. Junior grimaced again.

"I've never seen her before, I swear." He told the girl weakly, who frowned in annoyance. She was about to apply more pressure when she felt someone tapping her shoulder. She turned around to see Robo-Jack grabbing her shoulder with a dark grin.

"I told you I'm his business partner, so what makes you think threatening him was a good idea?" Robo-Jack asked, as he tightened his grip on the girl's shoulder. She frowned at him.

"What made you think threatening me was a good idea?" Robo-Jack blinked, before yelped, as he found himself being forced to duck beneath a fist that the girl had sent his way. Instead, Junior, who had been trying to free himself found himself being knocked out instead when she punched him in the face, sending him flying across the nightclub.

As people panicked, shouting and running out of the nightclub, Robo-Jack looked at the girl cautiously, as she made her way towards him, her bracelets transforming into what appeared to be forearm gauntlets, acting as arm guards. Robo-Jack looked at the gauntlets, and at the girl who seemed rather irritated by his attempt to stop her from threatening Junior, who was out cold anyway.

"I'm starting to regret this already." Robo-Jack whimpered, before screaming like a little girl as he ducked underneath another punch. "HENCHMEN-BOTS! ATTACK!" Jack ran away as the henchman, who were revealed to be robots in disguise charged at the girl. She merely jumped in the air and slammed her fist into the ground, creating a shockwave that sent the henchmen flying back.

As she started to beat up the henchmen-bots, Robo-Jack hide behind a counter as he tried to see if he could take advantage of any openings that he could see. Yet she was able to beat them with ease, taking no damage in the process. He studied her instead, and seeing that her gauntlets could actually fire what appeared to be shotgun shells, and could use the recoil to her advantage if she needed to.

It was only when the Malachite twins decided to enter the fray that Robo-Jack could start to see opportunities to take advantage of. Yet she was still able to defeat them both without taking too much damage.

It was this moment that Robo-Jack decided to strike. He quickly made his way towards her and tried to attack her from behind, only to get a punch to the face for his troubles, which promptly sent his head flying from his shoulders. The girl looked shocked by his fate, and was distracted by Junior's reappearance, after he came back with a rocket launcher over his shoulder.

"You're going to pay for this." Robo-Jack's head found its way rolling to the girl's feet and was given the best view of Junior beaten up again by the stupidly powered girl. It was only when the shockwave of her final super-powered attack, fuelled by the anger she was feeling when she realised that Junior had pulled out some strands of her hair, that sent the club owner flying out of the club, did she turn her attention to Robo-Jack's head.

"What are you, exactly?" She picked up his head, and was stunned when he unexpectedly grinned up at her.

"Shroud of Shadows!" Suddenly, Robo-Jack's body disappeared in plain sight, and the girl was looking away cautiously, trying to figure out just where he was. "I'm so sorry that I didn't make my point clear before, but you attacking Junior was always going to have consequences!" It was at this moment that Robo-Jack's body punched the girl in the face, sending her flying back, as the robot caught his head, and reattached it back to its body.

"It's about time you respected the name of Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius!" Robo-Jack laughed evilly, as he watched the girl get back to her feet. "As punishment, I think you could do with a little haircut, perhaps to make you twice before you crossed me ever again!" He gloated, laughing evilly as he did so.

"If you touch my hair, you're dead!" The girl glared angrily at him, as he smirked again.

"Shroud of Shadows!" He disappeared once again, leaving the girl to look around carefully, to avoid having to be caught off again once again. She however, was punched in the face again, once, twice, three times, before she was tripped over, and felt a presence holding her down.

Robo-Jack appeared in front of her, holding a pair of scissors in his hands.

"Now, shall we get started?"

 **-x-**

Ruby Rose stood outside of the nightclub that was owned by Junior, looking down at the man with a curious expression on her face. Ruby was a young, silver-eyed girl with black hair that had a red tint to it. She was dressed in a black blouse, a black corset with red lacing, and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak. Attached to her back was her weapon, Crescent Rose, a High-Caliber Sniper-Scythe, currently in its compact form.

However, a teenaged boy was suddenly sent flying out of the nightclub window, screaming like a little girl as he did so. Ruby watched in horrified fascination as he continued to fly further and further away, showing no signs of stopping.

It was when she heard someone landing behind her, did Ruby look nervous, slowly turning around to see just who had sent the other teenager flying. She looked rather startled when she recognised just who she was looking at.

"Yang? Is that you?" Ruby asked, wondering just what the hell was going on.

"Oh! Hey sis!" Yang's red eyes turned back to lilac, her expression lightening up when she recognised her younger sister.

"What are you doing here? Did you sent that guy flying just now? I think he's still going." Ruby turned try and see the guy who had flown past her.

"He tried to cut my hair." Yang's answered told the entire story.

"Oh…" As did Ruby's horrified whisper.

 **-x-**

"A pleasure doing business with you." Jack Spicer shook hands with Roman Torchwich, who looked more a bit pleased.

"I look forward to doing business with you again." Roman replied, looking pleased. "If I have any schematics of any mechanical creation that I need someone to build for me, then I need only go to you?"

"Indeed. I always enjoy making new robots for everyone to enjoy, especially if they cause destruction and mayhem." Jack rubbed his hands in excitement.

"So when can I expect the…" Roman paused when he heard a girly scream coming closer and closer for some reason. Jack looked around too, though his expression looked more panicked than Roman's. Suddenly, passing the window of the warehouse they were using for their meeting, they saw Robo-Jack fly by, screaming like a little girl.

Jack stared at Roman, who stared right back at him.

The silence was telling.

 **-x-**

Omi and Clay were training in their respective fighting styles in a park near the hotel they were currently staying in with Raimundo and Kimiko. Omi had wanted to do some training to pass the time, while Clay had offered to go with him to ensure that his friend didn't get into any trouble. It was so far so good, there hadn't been any issues as far as Clay could see, and Omi was keeping himself under control and not doing anything too flashy.

The most that Omi was currently doing was using his Wudai Weapon, the Shimo Staff in its various form in order to keep him in practice and to avoid getting rusty with his weapon. It wasn't going to happen if you trained with it every day like Omi did. He trained every day using all of the moves that he had learnt over the years to perfect them in every way possible, if there was a way to innovate a technique, then Omi wanted to find it.

Clay was also practicing his form, while keeping an eye on Omi. His weapon looked like a boomerang, but could cut through mountains like a knife going through butter, so it was a little difficult to really practice using, and with his Earth style fighting moves, it was also difficult to be subtle about practicing his fighting style.

Both Omi and Clay raised their heads when they heard girly screaming, familiar girly screaming. They watched Robo-Jack fly over them, still screaming like a little girl.

"What in tarnation happened to that no good Jack Spicer?"

"I thought it was Robo-Jack…"

 **-x-**

Raimundo was rather grateful that Clay had offered to watch over Omi while the young monk was training in his fighting style. It gave him more time to be with Kimiko, and to show his appreciation for her.

Kimiko groaned in pleasure as he kissed her neck again, she was giving him free reign to do what he wanted and right now, she was more than happy to say that she was enjoying herself. It had been so long since they had some time for themselves.

Watching out to ensure that they didn't accidentally scar Omi with their activities was one of the hardest things that they could do, but with Clay also there to help them out whenever they needed him to, the test was made a whole lot easier.

They both froze.

"Please tell me that I was just imagining that." Kimiko groaned in frustration. Just when they were getting to the good part too!

"Nope, I heard his screaming too." Raimundo sighed, before they heard Robo-Jack slam into the well next to the window. Raimundo poked his head out of the window, and spotted Robo-Jack being imprinted into the wall. The robot turned his head to Raimundo, with a pained look on his face.

"Raimundo… I can officially say here and now, that blonds scare me." Robo-Jack uttered, painfully, only to start screaming again when Raimundo pulled him out of the imprint and dropped him several stories down below.

Raimundo took far more pleasure than he should've done when he heard the resounding thud when the robot finally hit the ground.

 **-x-**

Chase Young watched the footage that his spies had recorded again, trying to understand just what was going on. He had watched a young woman with brown hair and eyes, being attacked by a young woman with long black hair and amber eyes, and her allies, a pale teenaged boy with grey hair and eyes, and a teenaged girl with green hair and red eyes. The young woman with black hair used a mysterious glove to steal the powers of a young woman with brown hair, but was interrupted by man with greying black, spiky hair, who severed the connection before the black hair woman was able to steal all of the other woman's power. While she was able to escape, having stolen part of the of other woman's power, the victim was left comatose by the attack.

It was something that he hadn't expected to see when he arrived in this world, but quite frankly, it gave him hope that he might be able to actually enjoy himself in this world, another way to increase his power when he found the woman in red. He needed to find out what this supernatural power was, and how he could claim it for himself. If he needed to kill the woman in red, then so be it, but the power that she possessed, was now something that he wanted to obtain for himself.

He looked at the Eagle Scope, before an idea came to mind. If he could use the Fountain of Hui and the Eagle Scope to gain the knowledge of how to create a portal that allowed him to come to this world, then perhaps he could use them to find out knowledge about this world that he didn't know about. Would that even work however, did the Shen Gong Wu that allowed him to gain knowledge work in other worlds or not?

Chase decided that it was worth an effort, he didn't have anything to lose by going down this route. Sure he had time on his side, since he couldn't die thanks to his potion, the Lao Mang Lone Soup, so he didn't need to rush things through.

"Fountain of Hui! Eagle Scope!" Once again, Chase Young found himself inside the fountain that showed random knowledge which was being slowed down. However, he couldn't find the knowledge. For some reason he couldn't find what he was looking for, it was almost as if the key words that he was looking for wasn't broad enough to find just what he was looking for, despite all of the knowledge that was available to him.

Perhaps the knowledge was just not accessible to him because the Shen Gong Wu didn't know information from another world. It was an understandable thought, but one that irritated him more than he'd like to admit. It was a price that he was willing to pay if it meant that he got more power under his control, and allowed himself to become stronger than anything else in the universe.

 **-x-**

It was the next day that Raimundo found himself going into a bookshop called 'Tukson's Book Trade'. Chase had ordered all of the Xiaolin Monks to do some research on some supernatural powers that he had seen through the eyes of one of his fallen warriors. The information on the subject was so broad that it could take them years and years just to find the information in question.

So Raimundo decided, for a laugh, to try and use fairy tales as a way to pass the time, as well as a way to try and trick Omi into falling asleep when he was getting to twitchy at night. Sure, Omi slept on his head, but there was also times when Omi just would not sleep at all, getting too excited by the next day, leaving everyone else having to try and calm him down.

"Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, home to every book under the sun." Raimundo was greeted by a broad-chested man, who had black hair and hazel eyes. He put away some books that had been carrying from the back. "I'm Tukson, how may I help you?"

"I'm looking for a few things, but mostly I'm looking for fairy tales. I'm trying to get my little brother to sleep earlier in the day so he doesn't cause trouble for me and my friends when we start going to Beacon." Raimundo requested, getting a strange look from Tukson. "It surprisingly works every time, I still have no idea why.

"We have a good selection. I'd recommend you try 'The Tale of the Two Brothers', 'The Shallow Sea', 'The Girl in the Tower' and 'The Story of the Seasons'. They're the most popular ones around at the moment." Tukson recommended to Raimundo, who nodded in thanks. After paying for the books, he made a note to come back again soon, the selection of books that they had there was rather good. If anything, Chase needed to at least try and come to Vale itself, just the at least experience it.

 **-x-**

 **So that's the end of Chapter 3.**

 **There's a few jokes here that I felt were somewhat subtle, but some jokes were rather blunt as well.**

 **I rewrote the first scene where Chase fights Blake and Adam at least 6 times before I was even remotely satisfied with it, but even now I feel that it's a bit weak. I struggled to make sure that Blake and Adam weren't completely destroyed by Chase, so what I ended up with was decent I suppose.**

 **Hell, the second one where Robo-Jack fights Yang was even weaker in my opinion, but Robo-Jack was never going to win that one.**

 **I also wanted to try and limit the use of the Fountain of Hui and Eagle Scope combination, I'd rather that I didn't use that to solve every problem that Chase has.**

 **The plan for the next chapter is to at least get to Beacon for the Xiaolin Monks, Team RWBY and Team JNPR, but I'm struggling for a name for the Monks right now.**

 **The best I've got right now is team ROCK, Raimundo, Omi, Clay and Kimiko, but I honestly feel that I can do better than that surely.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	4. The Heist

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 4

The Heist

 **-x-**

Chase Young was looking at the Grimm that were resting peacefully outside of his lair, like there was far more peaceful than the residences of this world gave them credit for. If anything, Grimm only attacked when their territory was invaded, so now that they had a leader in the shape of Chase Young, they had a home to call their own.

However, not every Grimm had been found by Chase Young as of yet, so he truly didn't know just how numerous they were or how powerful some of the really were. He was more than willing to wait it out before finding out more information, or for the Grimm to reveal themselves to him. He could also get the Grimm under his command to seek out the Grimm that was still out there, and bring them under his leadership.

With a decision made, Chase Young grabbed hold of the Eagle Scope and the Tongue of Saiping and using the Tongue of Saiping called over the leader of the initial group of Grimm, the Ursa to join under his leadership. It was there that he decided to explain his plans to the Leader of the Grimm.

" **Are you sure that this will work?** " The Grimm itself sounded unsure by the idea that Chase had thrown in its direction.

"I've used it in the past on T-Rex, and she not only gained the ability to speak, she also managed to gain the ability to think for herself and knowledge of everything that she needed to know." Chase told the Grimm. T-Rex choose this moment to wave at Chase, while sipping on a cup of tea.

" **I see… I won't gain any unusual traits like T-Rex did will I?** " While the idea of actually being able to speak the human language without having to resort on using the artefact that Chase was using was a nice idea, the Ursa was concerned that it might change for the worse if this worked.

"From what I can tell, T-Rex only gained those abilities because she had been fed sugar cubes of all things by my former partner, who had betrayed me to try and use T-Rex to cause chaos and mayhem." Chase answered, looking annoyed just remembering about Wuya. He had hoped that after he had helped her obtain her human form again that she wouldn't try to betray him, but in the end, her greed and desire to rule the world just got too much for her to control.

It truly was a shame that he had to put her down in the end. At least he wouldn't have to worry about his greatest enemy Hannibal Roy Bean coming back to try and cause him problems. That would just make things needlessly complicated.

" **Very well, do it.** " The Ursa gave Chase its answer, causing the soulless man to smirk evilly.

"Eagle Scope!" A bright light filled the room, drawing the attention of all of the other Grimm in the room. The Ursa blinked a few times in surprise, before it turned to Chase and spoke a human language.

"Well, that was interesting."

 **-x-**

Jack glared down at Robo-Jack as he repaired his battered body. Somehow the robot had managed to piss off a girl so badly that she literally sent him flying for miles, and he still had no idea just what he had said to her. All that he did know about the girl in question, was the fact that he had given her his name, and if she needed to, she could now pretty much tell everyone that he was on the side of evil and was going against the law.

It was understandable just why Jack Spicer was upset.

So it was because of this that Jack decided that he needed to lie low for a while, sure he had already made sure that Roman was going to be getting his robot army, but that didn't mean that Jack himself needed to actually be there to deliver the robots to the criminal mastermind. It was one of the many benefits of making your army yourself, you could always send someone else in your place.

 **-x-**

"So, you're the one that he's sending this time." Roman looked at the robot in front of him. It had a plain appearance in general, but Jack had told him that this robot was his masterpiece of a creation, simply because it could transform into other people. "I suppose it's because of what happened at the nightclub with that blondie."

"Indeed it is…" Chameleon-Bot answered, in a mechanical monotone, before it transformed in a copy of Roman Torchwich, who could only smirk in response.

"There truly is nothing like seeing yourself in the mirror to let you know that you're doing things right." Roman simply couldn't help but admire himself.

"You're going to be using the Henchman-Bots for the first time when you try to steal the dust from the 'From Dust Till Dawn' store, correct?" Chameleon-Bot asked.

Roman nodded. "It'll be nice to see know that my money is actually being well spent. If, and I'm hoping that it's a big if here, the robots being provided are defeated, will you be able to handle anything that comes our way?"

Chameleon-Bot transformed into Jack Spicer, and gave a cocky smirk. "Do you even have to ask?"

 **-x-**

Raimundo sighed as he looked up at the ceiling. They still had two days before the start of Beacon Academy, and with that in mind, Chase had told them all to not just do some research on the powers that he had seen (somehow sending a video of the footage he had obtained from the incident), but to also scout out Vale in the meantime. So they could get acquainted with the location.

Raimundo just wished that Chase actually did some of that himself, but knew that as long as the Grimm were out there, the soulless man would continuously try to convince them to join him and his army. It was after all the same way he had gotten to Omi after all, and through Omi, them.

There was also the fact that his minions (or fallen warriors) were transformed into other animals like crows and ravens to actually scout Remnant for him, meaning that he could literally do nothing but hone his skills all day and find perfect his flaws, if he even had any at this point.

While training sounded good and all, he didn't feel comfortable with the idea of doing any of that in a city, where he could accidentally cause property damage. Having the power over wind meant that he wasn't too careful, then even the smallest burst of wind could cause incredible damage to his surroundings.

It was also why Omi, Kimiko and Clay were avoiding training in their elements for the time being.

Still, Raimundo could appreciate the peace and quiet that living in a place like Vale could provide. It was just a shame that crime still happened, and that they were actually relying on Jack Spicer of all people to provide them with some Lien for the time being. He couldn't wait to actually earn money on his own with his team and not have to rely on their former enemy to provide them with support.

Despite everything that they had done to each other, Raimundo did think of Jack as a friend, like the other Xiaolin Monks did, and if anything did happen to him, then they would probably attempt to rescue him. Omi was particularly fond of the other teen, perhaps due to the fact that he was the first person that he had a true rivalry with, even if they treated each other as enemies at first.

"Rai? What are you doing on the couch?" Kimiko suddenly appeared in his view, looking almost concerned about him. He smiled.

"Not much Kim." Raimundo sighed again. "There's nothing interesting on the TV, we've done as much scouting as we can, and we're kind of limited on how much training we can do." A look of displeasure appeared on his face. "So I guess I'm kind of bored."

"Really? The great Raimundo Pedrosa is actually bored?" Kimiko sounded amused.

"Yeah, so what of it? You got anything better to do?" Raimundo raised an eyebrow.

"In fact I do. Clay's found this place in town that apparently does some really nice food, and wanted to see if we wanted to come." They both smiled, good old Clay. "So, are you interested?"

Raimundo smiled. "You don't have to ask me twice." He flipped off of the couch and landed behind his girlfriend, wrapping an arm around her waist. Kimiko rolled her eyes playfully.

"Wait until we get back, we'll have plenty of time then."

"When Omi is sleeping then…"

"… Right…"

 **-x-**

Robo-Jack stretched his arms carefully, and grabbed air to get used to his fingers again. He looked at Jack, who looked unimpressed by the antics of his robotic counterpart. This took more time than he was really happy with wasting just to fix the robot, and quite frankly, after having recovered the footage from Robo-Jack's cameras that were installed in his eyes, he now knew that he needed to avoid going anywhere near that blond-haired girl if he could help it. Seeing her transformation when Robo-Jack threatened to cut her hair was absolutely terrifying.

Though he did catch sight of another girl that had been outside of the nightclub when Robo-Jack had been sent flying, and using the cameras, which for some reason had zoom-in features that Jack couldn't help but want to install, he found that they were on friendly terms.

It really was for reasons like this that Jack wished he had actually been at the scene where they talked to each other, to learn more things about the woman who had forced him to operate on his robot in order to keep him running. The more he learnt about her, the more he could use in order to get revenge on her.

"Robo-Jack, you're planning on going with Roman to the Dust Raid tonight?" Jack asked the robot, who looked up at home cheerfully.

"You got it Jack! Once I get the feeling back in my legs again I'll be good to go!" Robo-Jack declared cheerfully, causing Jack to stare at him.

"You've never had feeling in your legs…" Jack felt to need to remind his robot counterpart, who paused in thought.

"Well I do now!" Robo-Jack pouted, causing Jack to cringe. There must have been something else really damaged to have cause this sort of personality twist, something that he never implemented in Robo-Jack.

"Right… Let's see what's wrong with you." Robo-Jack's eyes flickered, before he was turned off, allowing Jack to work on the robot's main connectors without damaging anything.

 **-x-**

"Oh! This is such a wondrous place! I cannot wait to see more of it!" Omi couldn't contain his excitement of seeing more of Vale, yes they would be leaving Vale soon, but they at least they could come back to Vale during the weekends.

The other Xiaolin Monks were busy keeping an eye on Omi, paranoid that they end up accidentally lose him like that did once in New York when they were looking for the Serpent Tail Shen Gong Wu. The fact that the Shen Gong Wu was the only one that constantly move and never stopped moving made the whole keeping an eye on Omi, who was using the Falcon Eye, a Shen Gong Wu that allowed the user to see through objects, at the time to chase it through the busy streets of New York didn't help.

So it was understandable that the older Xiaolin Monks were at least slightly paranoid about losing the kid that they considered their little brother, since they had already done it once before.

"So where about is this place anyway Clay?" Raimundo asked his Texan friend.

"It's just round the corner if I remember correctly." Clay replied, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. Omi in his excitement ran round the corner, only to yelp as he ran into something. The other Xiaolin Monks ran around the corner to make sure that he was okay, only to find that he had managed to knock over someone.

"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to run into you!" Omi looked extremely, if there was one thing that was drilled into him by Master Fung when he was younger and the other Xiaolin Monks, it was that if he was at fault for running into someone, then he needed to apologise immediately.

The person he had run into was a girl with long, brown hair and brown eyes. She also has a pair of long, brown rabbit ears, making her easily identifiable as a Faunus. She was wearing a short, long-sleeved brown jacket with a golden zipper, brown pants and black. She also had golden spaulders and vambraces on both arms.

The girl in question sighed, looking almost like she had been expecting like this to happen. She paused when Clay held out a hand to help her up, she looked up at the Texan Cowboy, looking somewhat surprised by his offer.

"Let's help you up, little missy." Clay grabbed hold of her hand and helped the Faunas to her feet. Omi kept shouting out his apologies, while Raimundo covered his face in embarrassment at the attention that Omi was drawing, Kimiko could only smile sheepishly, trying to pass it off as another one of those days as they called it.

"I-It's alright…" The girl looked really embarrassed by the constant apologies and the attention that it was drawing. The Xiaolin Monks could hear some whispers of disgust, some people wondering just how the filthy Faunus was making the young child apologise to her. It made the four of them feel disgust by the blatant disregard to the personal feelings of the girl in front of them. It wasn't helped by the fact that the girl was trying to hold back tears.

"Hey! Leave us alone or we'll really give you something to complain about!" Raimundo shouted at the people whispering behind the girl's back. There were a few rather angry expressions, but considering that the four of them looked like that had weapons and knew how use them, they left them alone.

"You didn't have to do that." The girl muttered, but they caught it anyway.

"If we didn't, then they would have continue saying mean stuff about you. You hardly seem like the type." Kimiko told her.

"Yeah, you seem way too cute to do that." Raimundo supplied, only to get elbowed in the ribs by Kimiko. "Ow! I was just saying."

"I can't help but feel like this is my fault. If I hadn't run into you then they wouldn't have said anything about you." Omi looked guilty, kicking the ground like he had been told off by Master Fung.

"I'm sure they would have found another excuse anyway." The Faunus muttered miserably under her breathe. They understood what she was implying with those words. People controlled by their hatred would do whatever they could to make the subject of their hatred miserable. It was just one of the reasons why racism was such a nasty topic for them. The fact that even Chase Young hated racism told the monks just how much of an issue blind hatred was, something that Remnant had.

"Well they're stupid." Kimiko huffed in annoyance.

"Can't argue there." Clay nodded in agreement.

"Hey, do you want to come with us? We're always looking to make new friends." Raimundo suddenly offered, causing the girl to look at him in surprise. "You live in Vale right? Well we're rather new to the area, perhaps you could help us out after we have some food at the place that Clay's been looking to go to."

"I… Well…" The girl looked somewhat uncomfortable by the attention she was getting from the four of them. Raimundo suddenly had a look of realisation. The four of them, complete strangers were asking a random girl to join them as they went for food. Sure he had asked the question in an attempt to make her feel better, but he didn't mean to go down the potentially creepy route.

"Right, sorry. The cowboy is Clay Bailey." Raimundo started to introduce the group to the girl. "This is Kimiko Tokomiko." He pointed to his girlfriend, who waved at the Faunus. "The little guy is Omi." He ignored the cry of 'I'm not little!', before he pointed to himself. "And I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, I'm the leader of the group."

"I should be the leader."

"Shut up Omi. You're ruining the moment." The girl giggled at their interaction. "So what's your name?"

"Ah! I… I'm Velvet Scarlatina," the girl, Velvet said softly.

"So, do you want to hang out?" Raimundo asked Velvet, who nodded happily. It was always nice to make new friends after all.

 **-x-**

Chameleon-Bot waited patiently for Torchwich to finish getting the dust from the store. It was the first time that the man was using the robots that Jack had created for him and Jack wanted him to keep an eye on what happened. So here was the robot standing just outside of the 'From Dust Till Dawn' store, waiting for Roman to finish stealing all of the dust inside.

Then it happened.

He heard a crashing sound from inside the store, before suddenly one of the Henchmen-Bots were sent crashing outside by a girl with a red cloak. Chameleon-Bot instantly recognised the girl as the one that was talking to the blond girl that had damaged Robo-Jack. Jack was still feeling rather irritated by the damage, so told Chameleon-Bot that if he ever saw either of the girls, then he would have to take them out.

So that was what Chameleon-Bot decided that he would do. When one of the Henchmen-Bots got destroyed by 'Red' as Jack decided to call her by, Chameleon-Bot decided to enter the fray, transforming into one of the Henchman-Bots. He tried to kick the girl in the back of the head, only for the girl to speed away, trying to dodge bullets being fired at her by another Henchmen-Bots.

He could just feel Jack looking at this footage and wanting to scream about super-powered idiots being everywhere. However, Chameleon-Bot just kept his eyes on 'Red' and transformed into something quicker, a cheetah. This time he charged at the girl and was able to match her for speed quite comfortably, but unfortunately for him, the girl swung her scythe and smashed it into his face.

Chameleon-Bot went flying into one of the walls nearby, and slid down. The girl was able to take out the rest of the Henchmen-Bots with ease, leaving a watching Jack Spicer simmering with rage. He could just see the money that he was making just fly out of the window for this damn failure, and he wasn't happy in the slightest.

Chameleon-Bot stood up easily, and opened his mouth to speak, only for Jack's voice to come out of his voice box instead.

"Activating Super-Henchmen-Bot Mode!" Jack snapped angrily. Roman, who was about to complain about the lack of quality help, paused when he spotted all of the robot limbs start moving by themselves. Roman smirked, knowing that 'Red' couldn't see the movement behind her.

"Well, Red, I would say that it's been fun to stick around, but I would be lying." Roman raised his cane at her, an eyebrow raised as he watched the transformation happening behind her. "But, it looks like that you've got bigger things to worry about. Like big, bad and ugly behind you." 'Red' looked behind, and her eyes widen in shock. It appeared that the Super-Henchmen-Bot Mode was just a bigger Henchmen-Bot, only bigger and tougher looking.

"This is where we part ways." Roman shot a flare from his cane, causing 'Red' to have to jump away from the attack that had blinded her, but also giving Super-Henchmen-Bot the perfect opportunity to grab her, which it did.

Roman ran towards the ladder in an attempt to get away from the girl, who was currently getting crushed by the giant robot, he didn't even know that the Henchmen-Bots had another transformation to them. Quite honestly, he didn't particularly care that they did have another one, as long as he got away without having to deal with any Huntsmen or Huntresses. If this sent a message that they weren't playing around, then all the power to Jack Spicer and his army of robots.

 **-x-**

Ruby Rose didn't know just how she ended up in this situation. All she had wanted to do was look at some weapon magazines for the afternoon. When it became evening she had no idea, but quite honestly, that wasn't the problem at the moment. Getting crushed by this giant robot was the important thing right now, because it really, really hurt!

It wasn't her fault that the store was being robbed by a criminal. She wanted to be a huntress when she grew up so she could protect people, she couldn't help but want to stop the bad guys that were trying to rob the store. She didn't know that most of the people robbing the store were robots, nor did she know that they could transform either. The most important thing right now was to escape from the grip of this giant robot before it actually did some damage to her.

She noticed out of the corner of her eye that one of the robot that had transformed into a cheetah was transforming again, this time into a beowolf of all things. It howled as it prepared its claws for something. When she noticed that the robot holding her was lowing her down and revealing her throat to the transformed robot, she started struggling as much as she could, despite it being to no avail. The transformed robot leaped towards Ruby ready to slash her throat out, and the young girl could see her life flash before her eyes.

Suddenly, a short girl with black hair jumped in, kicking the transformed robot in the face, sending it flying across the street. "Wudai Mars! Fire!" Before she sent fireballs at the robot, causing several explosions to ring out when they connected.

Suddenly, a small bald boy appeared, kicking through the robot arm that was holding Ruby, causing it to release the grip it had on her allowing her to break free from the robot's grasp. "Wudai Neptune! Water!" He suddenly jets of water was slammed into the robot itself, causing it to start flying in the air.

"Wudai Star! Wind!" Suddenly a teenaged boy with brown hair appeared behind the robot, floating behind it with ease. He stomped down into the robot, using wind to power his attack and send it rapidly towards the ground.

"Wudai Crater! Earth!" Finally a blond haired teenager with a cowboy hat slammed his foot into the ground, causing pillars to rise up and crush the robot with ease.

As Ruby finally landed on the ground, but couldn't help but look back at their attacks in awe. It was like they had manipulated the very elements of the earth itself to bend to their will. All of this being done without any weapons.

"Are you alright there little missy?" It was the guy in the cowboy hat that asked the question.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Suddenly a thought came to her. "Wait! What happened to that guy leading the robbery?!"

"Don't worry, we're going to stop him." The brown haired teenager answered, before he threw his hands down. "Wind!" Suddenly, all of them were lifted into air using by a powerful gust of wind, they landed on the rooftop that the thief had taken.

"Hey!" Ruby called out to the thief after she spotted him on the roof.

The man stopped when he heard her. "Persistent." He turned around and paused, a look of confusion on his face. "There wasn't as many of you before…" A look of irritation appeared. "Why do you kids keep appearing like unwanted cockroaches?!"

"Just give up. You might as well turn yourself in." The cowboy told him.

"The ones who needs to surrender are you, Xiaolin Losers!" They could hear the sound of propellers in the air, and before they knew it, a pale skinned teenager with red hair and eyes appeared before them, flying in the air thanks to a backpack with twin propellers. He laughed evilly as he made his appearance.

"Jack Spicer! What are you doing here?!" The bald boy shouted at him.

"I'm here for business purposes Omi, to make money. It's why you need to turn away and run, Raimundo, Clay, Kimiko. You're just getting in the way." Jack crossed his arms with arrogance, a cocky look appearing on his face.

"Oh yeah! You and what army?" Raimundo asked, already in a fighting stance.

Jack started laughing evilly again. "This one." Suddenly, hundreds and hundreds of Jack-Bots appeared, filling the skies with robots ready to battle. Ruby couldn't help but take a step back in shock at the sheer numbers around them. "I've been rather busy building up my contracts. I'm not about to let you ruin that now."

The thief looked around with an amused expression. "You know kid, I like your style. You may have given away our position, but you certainly like to leave an impression. I can respect that."

"Well Roman, you know what they say. If you don't do things with style, then you're not living at all." Jack smirked at Roman, who could only smirk back. "Now! Jack-Bots! Attack!" The robots charged at the five people trying to stop them.

"So true." The roar of a bullhead and a spot light shining on the roof told them that Roman's ticket out of there had arrived. The Xiaolin Warriors and Ruby were easily destroying the Jack-Bots, but there were merely performing the part of a distraction, which would allow Roman Torchwich and Jack Spicer to escape from the scene of the crime. As they got onto the bullhead, Roman pulled out a red crystal and threw it at Ruby and the Xiaolin Monks and proceed to shoot in in the crowd of Jack-Bots, creating a massive explosion.

Jack smirked when he saw the explosion, he knew that the Xiaolin Monks would survive that, the shout of 'Wudai Fire Shield' told him that much. Whether the other girl survived it or not he wasn't too fussed about quite honestly. However, when the smoke cleared, he realised that all of his Jack-Bots had been destroyed and that someone had actually appeared and blocked the blast.

It was a middle aged woman with light blond hair tied back into a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face, bright green eyes, and ovular glasses. Her outfit was made up of a white long-sleeved top, a black business skirt with buttons going down the front, dark stockings, and black boots with brown heels. Attached at the shoulders was a tattered cape that was purple on the inside and black on the outside. On the back of the cape was a brown tiara above a row of diamonds. She had a stern look on her face as she glared at Roman and Jack.

In her hand was a riding crop, which appeared to be her weapon. In front of the woman was some kind of purple glyph that was acting as a shield.

"That… doesn't look good." Jack uttered, trying to hide his panic as he got ready to use his Shen Gong Wu.

"No, it's not…" Suddenly, the woman summoned several streaks of energy to attack the bullhead to attack the bullhead, causing Jack to scream like a little girl as he tried to take cover. Roman ran into the cockpit and within moments, a woman in red came out and turned her attention to the huntress attacking the ship.

Not for the first time, Jack wondered why he even got onto the ship. However, he knew this was the time to get off of it.

"Serpent's Tail!" With that, Jack turned into a ghost and flew out of the ship and into the direction of the woman attacking the ship, hoping to cause a distraction. It worked, for the woman's eyes widen in surprise at the sight of him charging at her, tried to stop him, only for the teenager to fly through her like he was a ghost, laughing evilly as he did so. The woman in red use the distraction to create multiple blazing circles beneath the blond woman, Ruby and the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Look out!" The Xiaolin Warriors were able to jump away easily, while the woman used her riding crop to hurl Ruby out of the way as she dodged the pillars of fire that engulfed the space that they once stood.

With the distraction doing its job, Roman took this opportunity to fly away as the hatch to the bullhead closed.

They could still hear the sound of Jack Spicer's evil laughter as he flew away.

 **-x-**

Chase Young groaned in annoyance when he heard the news from his spies. Jack Spicer was now a wanted criminal in the eyes of Remnant, not just Vale, but in Remnant in general. The entire world wanted the nitwit for his part in the latest Dust robbery, because he helped the well-known criminal Roman Torchwich. If it wasn't for the money that his robot army was bringing in, he would have simply dispose of him.

However, Jack did provide some rather useful information for him during the incident. The woman in the red dress that had gotten his attention was in Vale, and was working with Roman Torchwich of all people during the heist that Jack himself had made an appearance for in order to help his client and showcase more of a reason to hire him for the future.

Sometimes, his moments of idiocy did prove to be more useful than expected, but he really wanted the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius' to limit his appearance in public for now on. He really couldn't do much on the open, especially now that he had gone ahead and revealed himself to the world as a criminal, like an idiot.

"I say Chase, this Ursa is proving to be a worth adversary." Chase turned to his left and watched at T-Rex was playing Chess with the Ursa, providing perhaps one of the strangest images he could ever bear witness to. All he needed to do now was make sure that he got more people on his side, be it Grimm, Human or Faunus. He would do whatever he needed to do in order to take over this world. No matter the costs.

 **-x-**

"You know, we've really got to stop meeting up like this." Raimundo smirked in the direction of Ozpin, who sat across him in a questioning room again. It was a major case of Déjà vu as far as Raimundo was concerned, but he wasn't complaining, he liked talking to the headmaster of Beacon Academy, it was always interesting.

It was just unfortunate that this meeting wasn't all pleasantries this time, especially with the emergence of Jack Spicer.

"I take it that you've got history with Jack Spicer." Ozpin wasn't going to sidestep the issue this time, what happened tonight was extremely serious. A huntress-in-training was nearly killed tonight because of the robots created by the young man who called himself an 'Evil Boy Genius', it wasn't something that could be ignored.

"Us having history with Jack Spicer? Yeah, if you call fighting him for as long as I've been training to protect the world from evil 'having history with Jack Spicer', then yeah, you can say we have history." Raimundo didn't look or sound proud of having to admit this. It was like talking about a dark mark in his record that would never go away.

"What can you tell us about Jack?" Ozpin asked him, causing Raimundo to snort.

"I can tell you pretty much everything I know about him, and trust me, it's a lot." Raimundo rolled his eyes. "He believes himself to be an 'Evil Boy Genius' because his amazingly talented at building robots. Admittedly these robots can be defeated rather easier if you're trained enough, but in the end, they serve their purpose of being a distraction if he ever needs to make a break for it." Raimundo paused. "Jack Spicer though, is a coward who has absolutely no skill in fighting whatsoever, he relies on his better robots to do the fighting for him."

"So if we were to find his location, we'd only have to worry about fighting his robots and not the teenager himself." Ozpin mused.

"That's only part of the problem. He's so good at creating robots, that he could create robots to impersonate himself and be in a completely different location altogether. If there is one thing that Jack is good at, it's either running away or hiding when he has the tools at his disposal." Raimundo explained the potential problems. "From what I can see in our last encounter with him, he can now turn himself invisible and/or turn himself intangible, meaning he is untouchable by pretty much everything."

Ozpin didn't make a comment, he knew just as well as Raimundo did, just how dangerous it was for someone to have that sort of ability.

"The main issue with Jack though, it's his goal in life." Raimundo sighed, almost looking embarrassed by what he was about to say. "He wants to become the ruler of the world and will do anything in order to achieve it."

Ozpin could only stare at Raimundo after he said those words. It was one of those moments that the headmaster of Beacon wished that the young man was joking, but he could tell that he was not. There was genuinely someone who was barely the age of someone attending Beacon that was actively going out of his way to try and conquer the world by any means necessary.

Ozpin sighed. "Tell me everyone you know about Jack Spicer, from his robot designs to the type of schemes he's come up with in the past. Any help is better than going into a situation blind."

It was just a shame, that Jack Spicer wasn't the person who they needed to worry about the most.

 **-x-**

"So let me get this straight, you want me to unlock your aura?" Roman Torchwich stared at Jack Spicer, who looked slightly uneasy at the thought of getting something like this unlocked. Sure he hadn't wanted to do something like this at first, but in the end, Jack could see the benefits of doing this. He had seen some of the weapons that people in Vale used, and it absolutely terrified him. He'd rather avoid being sliced up by a sword or scythe because he didn't know how to defend himself.

What? That girl with the scythe scared him, what of it? He didn't know what kind of person she was, and if she attacked him with his scythe like she attacked his robots, he'd be cut to pieces, and it would be 'Goodbye Jack Spicer' and no-one would be able to put him back together like Humpty Dumpty. He got scarred by that as a child.

"Yeah, I've never had it myself, so I've been hoping to get it unlocked if it's possible. If only to survive attacks like the one that the woman from before sent our way." He was also scared by that other woman, who had no problem with trying to take the bullhead down. It was only due to that scary lady in red that he even had a chance to escape in the first place.

"Alright, since I like you kid, I'll help you out with this problem. The robots you sold to me weren't the best, but they did what they were tasked to." Roman conceded. "Though I do hope that the next batch you send me will be better. I don't like spending my hard earned money on poorly made goods."

"You're a criminal."

"Exactly! Hard earned money!"

 **-x-**

Raimundo smiled as he looked out of the bullhead window, seeing the beautiful landscape. It was a nice change of pace. Sure they were going to a school where they would be forced into a school uniform, but quite honestly, it couldn't be any worse than what it had been like at the Xiaolin Temple, where they had been forced what their friend Jermaine had once called it (pyjama robes) in broad daylight and forced to sleep on mats instead of beds every day in the smallest rooms possible.

"You know, you kids have been rather lucky that Ozpin look out for you, you couldn't gotten in serious trouble had it not been for him." Dojo interrupted Raimundo's thoughts, the green dragon resting around the Brazilian's shoulders.

"Yeah, I know." Raimundo looked over to see Kimiko, Clay and Omi discussing something. "I just wish we didn't have to work for Chase."

"I know kiddo, but you can at least make some friends while you're in Beacon, try to make a good impression, you're going to be around here for at least four years after all." Dojo gave Raimundo some advice.

"Yeah, I'm just hoping that the others do the same." Raimundo had Omi in mind when he said those words, and Dojo knew what he meant.

"Hey Rai! We've found Ruby. You want to say hello?" Kimiko called to him, causing a grin to a find its way onto his face. She seemed like a good kid, even if she just happened to be a little unlucky on the night they met her when it came to Jack's Robots.

When the group of four made their way towards Ruby, they could hear her talking to a blond haired girl who seemed really excited for her, though Ruby seemed to be concerned by something.

"Ruby! Hey!" Kimiko called out to her, causing both of the girls to turn towards them. Ruby's eyes lit up when she saw them.

"Hey!" Suddenly it seemed her worries had disappeared in flash. "Yang! These are the guys I told you about!"

"Really?" Yang looked almost surprised, before a smirked appeared on her face. "So you're the guys that my little sis has been talking about non-stop for the last two days. Thanks for helping her out by the way."

"No problem." Raimundo looked somewhat pleased. "We would have helped out no matter who was in danger." Even Jack Spicer, though he wasn't going to admit it out loud. "You looking forward to Beacon?"

"You bet! It's made even better now that my little sis is coming with me!" Yang pulled Ruby into a hug, causing the young girl to try and push her away. Suddenly their attention was drawn to a nearby newscast.

" _The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwich, who continues to evade authorities."_ A mugshot of Roman appeared on the screen. The Xiaolin Monks looked at each other, Chase Young had told them that the man was working together with the woman in the red dress that had caught the Heylin Warrior's attention.

" _He was aided in his escape by a new criminal by the name of Jack Spicer."_ An image of Jack Spicer laughing evilly replaced Roman's mugshots. _"He has been known to create robots to do his bidding and cause mayhem wherever he goes. A warrant for his arrest has been posted and if you have any information on either his or Torchwich's whereabout's please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."_

"I can't believe that's the same guy I punched out of the nightclub a few days ago. It feels like an age." Yang looked surprised.

"Didn't you beat him up because he tried to cut your hair?" Ruby glanced at her sister.

"Yeah, but hurting you was one of the biggest mistakes of his life!" Yang punched her palm ominously. Raimundo and Kimiko were glaring at Yang though, while Omi was pulled away by Clay, who could see what was about to happen.

"THAT WAS YOU?!"

 **-x-**

 **So that's chapter 4 completed.**

 **I've managed to make Jack Spicer into an actual threat despite the fact he is really bad at fighting and is a coward. Guess miracles can happen.**

 **Still in scene where the Xiaolin Monks met Velvet, I honestly considered having that met Weiss at one point, but felt that having them meet Velvet served the plot a bit more.**

 **I also feel that some of the scenes were not brilliant, but helped move the story along as well.**

 **I've also noticed that my chapters are increasing in length in every chapter. I doubt that trend will continue for too long however.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	5. Welcome To Beacon!

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 5

Welcome To Beacon!

 **-x-**

The Xiaolin Monks could only stare at a blond haired boy wearing armour with sympathy. Motion sickness wasn't the most uncommon of illnesses to have, but to have it will flying was honestly the worst look possible.

Clay was a tight hold on his ten gallon hat, the last time that had to deal with someone with motion sickness while riding on Dojo, Jack Spicer proceeded to vomit in Clay's hat, leaving a rather nasty impression. The fact that he still wore the hat afterwards was almost enough to make Kimiko uncomfortable, but she was able to keep her disgust hidden away, they were dealing with more important things at the time.

Like saving the world from eternal darkness and freeing it from Wuya's control.

Still, they watched as the guy tried to hold back his vomit, only for some to still spill out of his mouth as he tried to rush towards a garbage can, if there was even one around on the ship. Kimiko held a hand over her mouth because of the smell, while Raimundo used his wind powers to get rid of the said smell. Kimiko thanked him weakly, while Clay sighed in relief, no longer concerned for his hat. Omi laughed as he looked out of the window, taking in the sights in excitement.

"Oh Yang! Gross! You have puke on your shoes!" Ruby cried out in disgust while Yang muttered in disgust.

Well, at least most of things was okay.

 **-x-**

Jack Spicer looked at the Shen Gong Wu on his table, it was an eagle shaped that was shiny and had feather details, it had red eyes and was grasped on to a platform with its talons. This Shen Gong Wu was the Shadow of Fear, it allowed users to see and bring to live another person's worst fears. It was a deadly Shen Gong Wu that in the wrong hands could cause a lot of damage to another person's mind.

He was considering trying to sneak into Beacon to cause some chaos with the Shadow of Fear, but he needed to use either the Changing Chopsticks or the Manchurian Musca, a Shen Gong Wu that turns the user into a fly, to sneak into the building first in order to do that. He knew that by any other means that the chances of getting into the Academy was almost impossible, even with his latest development.

His aura had been unlocked by Roman, but while he felt more powerful than he ever had in his entire life, he knew that he was next to useless in an actual fight. His battles in the past against the Xiaolin Monks told him that much rather easily. He needed to find a way to improve his fighting ability if he was to survive in this world, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to use the Serpent's Tail to run away forever.

First, he needed to build more robots, he lost a lot of them to the Xiaolin Monks and those two women last time out, and he knew that he needed to improve them this time around, or else things were just going to continue looking bad for him, no matter how much he believed otherwise.

 **-x-**

Chase Young walked through the forests of Forever Falls, he could feel the gazes of the Faunus belonging to the White Fang that were watching his every movement. His reptilian eyes could have given off the impression that he was one of them, but they knew better than to believe that because of what was following him.

Tigers, lions and panthers were following the man, as he made his way towards the White Fang camp, and if that wasn't enough to put them on edge, there was T-Rex following further behind. She was looking at the White Fang members and couldn't help but lick her lips in anticipation, the Faunus who had seen her do so, looked more than a little nervous by the sight of her.

Chase was as smooth as he could be, he barely looked threatened by the Faunus that were watching him, he had the advantage of numbers, and that wasn't taking into account that he also had Grimm in the shadows, waiting patiently for him to order that they reveal themselves to the White Fang.

The Heylin Warrior had all of the power that he could have wanted with the Grimm at his disposal, and for him to come to the White Fang themselves to show what he could do, well, he was proving a point. When he made his way to the main camp of the White Fang, there were numerous Faunus ready to step in and defend their cause.

Chase Young snapped his fingers and suddenly the Faunus were completely surrounded by tigers, lions and panthers. He watched as Adam and another man ran out ready to fight, only to pause when they saw Chase Young and his numerous fallen warriors, practically holding everyone hostage.

"Hello Adam Taurus, we need to talk." Chase smirked as he snapped his fingers once again, only for something worse to come out and reveal themselves. Grimm came out of the shadows to reveal themselves to the White Fang, growling hungrily. "Now this can be a pleasant, or unpleasant experience. Which one do you choose?"

Chase Young's evil smirk told the entire story of how he felt that this exchange would end.

 **-x-**

The sound of someone vomiting their guts out was not a pleasant one, but it was what most of the students had to endure listening to when they got off of the bullhead, thanks to a teenager with scraggly blond hair. Most of them were able to ignore it, but Clay Bailey could only stay at his back, horrible memories of Jack Spicer vomiting in his hat coming back to him. Clay was quickly making his way away from the other blond, not wanting to deal with a repeated incident, despite the fact that the other blond was already using a bin to get rid of his unwanted load.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi watched Clay with deadpanned expressions, not even sure whether they could laugh at the cowboy or just downright feel sorry for him due to his current phobia.

"Should I go with Clay to make sure that he's alright? Omi asked Raimundo, who nodded. Within moments Omi had disappeared, rushing off to catch up to Clay, while Raimundo and Kimiko also made their way towards the academy. Though Raimundo took a look at the vomiting blond again, and couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"You know, I'm going to help this guy out, you going to be okay by yourself?" Raimundo asked Kimiko, who rolled her eyes.

"Of course I will be, I'm going to be keeping Ruby company, so you do what you want." Kimiko for some reason couldn't help but feel slightly protective over the younger girl that they had saved from Jack Spicer's robots. Perhaps it was due to the girl's innocent nature or because of her excitable she was, but for whatever reason it was, Kimiko didn't know.

"Oh! Oh! Sis! That guy has a collapsible staff!" It was when she heard Ruby squeal excitedly about weapons that Kimiko knew why she was suddenly so protective over Ruby Rose.

She was absolutely adorable.

It was almost like watching Omi get excited about learning new moves or when he learnt new things that Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo introduced to him. It was that child-like excitement that she had tried to protect in Omi, though Chase Young had almost stolen it from him when he enslaved them all when they lost their freedom to him.

In Ruby Rose, she saw a little girl who still had her innocence about her, an innocence that she desperately wanted to protect, but she could also see a girl that was rather nervous about going to Beacon Academy having been pushed two years early from what they could gather. So she would do her best to help her in any way that she could, because in Ruby Rose, she saw a girl that she could have called her little sister if her mother had survived.

So with that in mind, Kimiko made her way towards Ruby, who had just suddenly been abandoned by her older sister, Yang, so the older girl could hang out with some of her friends from her previous school. The poor girl was sent for a spin, and if it wasn't got Kimiko grabbing hold of her and stopping her from spinning, she could have potentially fallen over something.

"Hey Ruby." Kimiko smiled at the younger girl, who took a step back, sighing in relief at seeing a familiar face.

"Kimiko! Oh thank god! I was abandoned by – GAH!" Ruby still managed to trick over, falling over a luggage carrier, sending cases flying in the air, causing Kimiko to cover her eyes in embarrassment. Sometimes she wondered why she even bothered anymore.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Kimiko looked towards the speaker, a girl who had long white hair pulled into an off-centre ponytail, ice blue eyes and a pale complexion. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket with the Schnee logo on the back over a thigh-length dress of the same colouring. The inside of the bolero was coloured red and the sleeves turn blue as they got closer to her wrists. Her outfit was completed with white, heeled wedge boots that went to her mid-calf. Going over her left eye was a crooked scar.

Ruby the poor girl, could only apologise nervously, looking more and more uncomfortable. The angry scowl on the other girl's face did nothing to help her at all.

"Sorry? Do you have any idea of the damage you could've caused?" The girl in white asked in irritation. Ruby grabbed one of the cases, only to have it snatched from her by the girl in white. "Give me that!" She proceeded to open the case. "This is Dust. Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry."

"What are you, brain dead?" She grabbed a vial from inside the case and slammed it shut, causing multi-coloured Dust clouds to form.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Kimiko snapped, covering Ruby's nose as she looked like she was about to sneeze. "She tripped alright? That doesn't give you the excuse to be mean to her! You got that?"

"H-how dare you!" The girl in white snapped angrily, shaking the vial angrily, causing more dust clouds to appear. "Who do you think you are!?"

"Someone who is not causing Dust clouds to appear like an idiot!" Kimiko snapped angrily, causing the other girl to blink at the response, before she started glaring at Kimiko.

"Don't call me an idiot!" The girl though, did make a point not the shake the vial in her hand anymore. It seemed that she did understand what Kimiko was talking about. Ruby no longer looked as though she was about to sneeze, so Kimiko released her from her grasp, but it didn't stop the argument from getting louder.

 **-x-**

Blake wasn't sure why she was even watching the argument between the Schnee heiress and the other girl, who she overheard was called Kimiko, but sometime told her to stay and watch what was happening next.

She had initially expected some kind of explosion to happen, but since that was now out of the question, there really wasn't anything worth waiting for. Unless you counted watching the Schnee heiress, Weiss Schnee getting insulted continuously by this Kimiko girl, which will in itself was somewhat amusing, was starting to get a little dull.

"What are you doing?" Blake had to stop herself from jumping in surprise when she had the question being asked from behind her, she quickly turned and found that two guys, one of which was called Raimundo if she heard correctly, and the other guy, who had happened to have vomited on the ship's deck and in the trash can on by the ship's exit. "If you're watching my girlfriend, I have to tell you now, she doesn't swing that way alright?"

"W-What?!" Both Blake and the blond teenager asked, looking flabbergasted by what Raimundo was suggesting, did he really believe that she swung that way? No chance!

"Anyway, I better get to her before she literally causes an explosion, I swear with her temper problem, her fire semblance is the worst thing to deal with." Raimundo sighed in a resigned manner. "Though I do wonder how kinky the sex will be with her flame semblance." Why Raimundo muttered that under his breathe, Blake had no idea, but it did make her face flame up, despite her attempts to control it. The blond looked at Blake, and had an almost concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay? Your face is bright red." The blond asked her, causing Blake to wish that she was anywhere but there.

"Jaune! What are you doing? I want to introduce you to Ruby and Kimiko! Come on man!" Jaune jumped when he heard his name being called out. He looked at Raimundo, before he looked at Blake again.

"I'll see you around." Jaune chuckled awkwardly, waving as he left to catch up to Raimundo. Blake merely groaned to herself, wondering just how she had manage to embarrass herself so early into her time at Beacon.

At least she wasn't part of the fight between Kimiko and Weiss however, that much she was grateful for. Blake almost felt sorry for the girl in the red cloak, Ruby if she heard correctly, that just happened to be stuck right in the middle of the two angry girls.

"Wind." Suddenly, a burst of wind came through the courtyard, forcing up the skirts of all three girls, causing them to desperately try and avoid exposing themselves to the world. Blake could see Raimundo laughing to himself and came to the conclusion that he summoned the sudden wind, a conclusion that Kimiko seem to share.

"Raimundo!" He really didn't help himself by laughing either. It was like he wasn't even trying to hide what he just did.

 **-x-**

"Clay! Oh Clay! Where are you?" Omi called out as he ran through Beacon Academy in hopes of finding his Texan friend. Omi was surprised that he couldn't find the Texan at first, but considering both the sheer size of the Academy and the number of people he could see, it wasn't too much of a surprise that he might have lost his friend a while ago.

It didn't stop Omi from being frustrated that his height had once again caused him to lose sight of his friend, at this point he wasn't even sure that he was heading in the right direction or not anymore. He hoped that Dojo was having a better time at calming Clay down than he would have. He just wanted to find his friend and –

"Hey! Watch where you're going, you little brat!" Omi stopped when he accidentally ran into someone with enough force to knock them back a few steps. The person he ran into was a tall, broad shouldered teenager with burnt orange hair and indigo eyes. He was wearing grey and gold trimmed armour.

"I'm sorry friend, I didn't mean to run into you." Omi apologised to the bigger teenager, who merely scoffed in annoyance.

"Friend? Yeah right, I'm not your friend kid, go bug someone else." Omi frowned at the response he got, but decided to just move on. He couldn't be friends with everyone after all, that much he knew after spending time with Jack Spicer over the years.

"Clay! Oh Clay!" However, when Omi started calling out to Clay again, he found himself jumping to the side to avoid the other teenager from grabbing out at him. "I must warn you not to do that again, if you do then I can promise you that you will suffer a humiliating defeat."

"You? Humiliate me? Are you sure you know what you're talking about kid?" The taller teenager laughed. "If there's one thing that I hate as much as those Faunus freaks, then it's annoying little brats like you." Omi frowned at his words.

"May I know your name?" Omi requested, causing the other teen to frown in confusion.

"Cardin Winchester, why?"

"Oh, no reason." Omi shrugged, he was going to be telling Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko about him, what happened to the taller teen after that would be depend on how they react to his kind of attitude and what kind of actions he ended up talking during the next semester, depending on whether or not they ended up staying long enough for something to happen.

Omi knew that they weren't guaranteed to be staying at Beacon if Chase decided to destroy the academy outright, he had already destroyed the Xiaolin Temple in order to stop any remnants of the Xiaolin order from rising from the ashes to come back and try and destroy him and stop the ways of evil. If Chase Young was anything, then it was thorough, leaving nothing to chance. It was why Omi felt that sorry for anyone who tried to oppose him, they were going to be fighting an uphill battle if they did.

 **-x-**

Jack Spicer held up a brown staff with a small monkey on top of it, this was the Monkey Staff, the Shen Gong Wu that allowed the user to turn into beings with similar appearance, strength, agility and balance of a monkey. Jack knew the dangers of using this particularly Shen Gong Wu, which included the user turning into a monkey, and if left unchecked, the user would start thinking like a real monkey, which his or her human memories being erased until the staff was taken away.

Jack had suffered gone through all of the symptoms when he helped Chase Young stop the Xiaolin Monks from getting the Eagle Scope so many years ago, sure Jack had been nothing more than a pawn for Chase's evil plan, but it was still one of Jack Spicer's greatest moments, leading his own monkey army to take over the Xiaolin Temple. It was just a shame that he ended up being tricked with bananas of all things.

He set the Monkey Staff down on the table in front of him, which also had the Shadow of Fear, the Shroud of Shadows, which allowed him to turn invisible, the Serpent's Tail, the Eye of Dashi, which shot bolts of lightning, and the Changing Chopsticks on it. He looked at the newly repaired Robo-Jack and Chameleon-Bot and he looked at the list of orders for his promises of a robot army. Sometimes being too popular was more damaging than it was worth. It was just a shame that he couldn't create clones or something like that.

Jack knew that if he was to put together his plan on infiltrating Beacon Academy to practice, then he would need to ensure that the army of robots could also provide a distraction for when he needed to get into the Huntsmen Academy. He knew that his robots were probably not strong enough to defeat too many Huntsmen or Huntresses, even if they were only students, they were just trained too well for that.

He need his robots to provide a distraction, and while the criminal underworld was benefiting from his robots, he too knew that it was only a matter of time that they came to realisation that his robots probably weren't able to defeat the protectors of Remnant. However, Jack would continue to improve on his creations regardless, you could never stop improving after all.

"Now let's see. How would I be able to use these Shen Gong Wu to get into Beacon Academy without being spotted or heard by anyone?" Jack asked himself, sure he wanted revenge on 'Red', but he wasn't stupid enough to try and get it without thinking of a plan and all of the escape routes possible.

He needed to think things through some more.

 **-x-**

Raimundo grumbled as Omi and Clay laughed at him and the red imprints that was on his cheek. Kimiko, Weiss and Ruby had all slapped him for using his wind powers to blow their skirts up for a free show, and now they were making their way to the auditorium, with Kimiko leading Ruby and Weiss away from the boys. It seemed that despite their shaky start, the incident caused by Raimundo had actually caused the three girls to stick together, which told Raimundo that he had done a good deed.

The girls just didn't know it yet.

"Seriously, why did you think that was a good idea, Rai?" Clay grinned broadly, patting their other friend, Jaune on the back causing the blond to stumble slightly. Omi however, still looked excited to see they had a new companion with them that wasn't a girl.

"Well, they were arguing at the time. They stopped arguing afterwards." Raimundo pointed out, causing Jaune to snort in amusement.

"Yeah, they stopped arguing to go and slap you in the face." Jaune's comment caused Clay and Omi to start laughing again, though Raimundo glared at the armoured blond, who took a step back. "Hey! I'm saying what happened!"

"Oh don't worry, Raimundo is an expert of being the idiot of the group. He was the last to progress to the next level of our school. In fact he –"

"Omi, if you don't stop bringing up that little fact every single time we have an argument, I swear to god I am going to do something that I'll regret." Raimundo, crossed his arms looking annoyed.

"Oh! Like that Cardin Winchester threatened to do." Omi brought up innocently, causing Raimundo and Clay to stop dead and look down at their friend.

"What did you just say, Omi?"

"I could have sworn that I just heard the name of a Deadman."

Janue looked between the three of them nervously, why couldn't he find a quirky person to hang out with, someone who wasn't apparently planning on murdering someone that they've not even met yet. Like that Ruby girl, she seemed nice and normal enough…

 **-x-**

"So… how did this happen?" Yang had to ask Ruby, who merely looked nervous as she watched Kimiko and Weiss start up another argument. This time there seemed to be some kind of disagreement about what Heiresses of companies should do with their authority and power. It really was a shock to both Weiss and Ruby when they learnt that Kimiko was also an heiress of a really rich company, though the Tohomiko Electronics was a video game company that didn't have any kind of controversies that the Schnee Dust Company had.

For some reason Kimiko had decided to rub this little fact in Weiss' face, which naturally set off another argument between the two teenagers. Ruby could only hope that they would stop arguing soon, it was starting to make her more nervous than she was willing to admit.

It was almost like Kimiko and Weiss would always constantly butt heads, regardless of the reasons.

"I'm telling you! We're not dumb enough to alienate half of the world's population just for money! Racism is going to get you nowhere!"

"Video games can only take you so far! Eventually you'll run out of ideas and fall flat on your face!"

"Like you would have done had I not stopped Ruby from sneezing on Dust clouds that you released but shaking the Dust vial like a rattle!"

"H-How dare you!"

"Find something more original to say! You sound like nothing more than a spoilt brat!"

Ruby right now, was just hopeful for a distraction of some kind. Thankfully for her, the distraction came when a gentle clearing of the throat came through the microphone. Kimiko and Weiss stopped their argument to see Ozpin on stage and ready to address the students of Beacon Academy.

"I'd like to make this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only take you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

With those words, Ozpin walked off stage, leaving some people angered, in denial, shocked or in thought. Glynda Goodwitch stepped forward.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." It was at this moment, that Raimundo made his presence known, scowling angrily.

"Kimiko, we need to talk."

"I'm not listening to –"

"Someone tried to bully Omi." Raimundo interrupted rudely, ignoring Omi's demands that Clay, who was carrying the young boy towards them, released him. Jaune nervously followed.

Kimiko stared at Raimundo, silently judging him and his integrity, before she cracked her knuckles with an absolutely furious look on her face.

"So… who are we taking care of tonight?"

 **-x-**

Adam Taurus didn't know what to think of Chase Young. If the fact that a man who somehow managed to gain control over the Grimm wasn't enough, the fact that he also had the appearance of a Faunus and had control of not just Grimm, but also had control over the jungle cats. It certainly didn't help that he had practically threatened them to have a meeting with him, though Adam still remembered the fight he had against Chase with on the day that Blake abandoned him and their dreams.

Chase Young had practically toyed with both him and Blake when they tried to fight him, it was almost as though he was testing them to see whether or not they were good enough to live up to his expectations. The fact that Chase had predicted that Blake was going to leave him still irritated him more than he'd like to admit, though that strange golden conch in his hand at the time had given an indication as to how he knew what would happen.

Did this mean that Chase had seen someone in him that he wanted to use for his purposes? He already had that human, Cinder Fall trying to recruit him to her cause, a human cause of all things. It frustrated him that these people were coming to him in order to meet him when he was already focused on a goal that he himself wanted to complete for the good of the Faunus, not that Blake could fully understand, with how she left him with just a simple goodbye. She didn't give a single explanation as to why she had left, she had abandoned the cause in favour of running away.

He would find her and when he did, he would make her pay by taking away everything that she loved, piece by piece so he could make her suffer for the pain that she had caused him, for the damage that she had done for rejecting him and his dream of wiping out the human race.

"I'm glad to see you were reasonable enough to agree to my request of a meeting." Yet, here he stood, facing Chase Young, who sat at a dinner table of all things looking extremely comfortable, even as his minions, the jungle cats, brought food and drinks to the table. The fact that the man had offered to bring the entire group of White Fang members to his home just by Forever Falls told Adam just how confident in himself that Chase really was, it was almost as though he didn't believe anything could touch him, let alone harm him.

Even the Grimm under his command looked as though they were trying to understand what he was doing, and to Adam that told him a lot about Chase Young himself. The man could have simply gone to the White Fang camp and killed everyone there without even trying, but yet here he was, forcing him to have a meeting of all things.

"You hardly gave me any other choice." Adam spat angrily, not liking the situation that he was being forced into.

"You always have a choice, you could have simply refused to agree to talk to him." T-Rex offered, as she too sat at the table, though she was no longer a T-Rex, she was now a young woman with green hair. Chase Young had used some strange ability to change her very species before their very eyes, much to their shock. She smirked at him as she drank some tea at the table, suggesting that he sat down.

"You merely choose the right one." The talking Ursa was the biggest shock to the White Fang though, Chase had offered them a demonstration as to how he had managed to pull of such a feat, but Adam quickly declined the invitation. The last thing they needed to happen was one of their members to have a panic attack over another talking Grimm when just seeing one was enough for some of them to start questioning their sanity.

Chase didn't change the appearance of the Ursai, claiming that he hadn't even gone that far as of yet, and simply didn't know what the side effects would be if he ever tried to do such a thing. This only made the Grimm allying themselves with this man all the more ominous.

"I never go ahead and threaten people for the sake of threatening people, Adam." Chase told the White Fang Leader, who finally took his seat at the table. The Ursa was helping himself to some fruit, while the transformed dinosaur was cutting up some meat, helping themselves to the food that was on offer. "When I fought you on that train, I did so because I wanted to see how strong you were, and if your strength was good enough to help me with my goals for Remnant." Chase poured some wine and offered it to Adam, who hesitantly took it.

"When I see you, I see a Faunus with a lot of ambition, a lot of drive to succeed in his goal to make the Faunus the superior race in the world of Remnant, to ensure that the human get what they deserve for what they have put the Faunus through over the years." Chase raised an eyebrow. "I see a ruthless side of you that is willing to do absolutely anything if it meant that the Faunus were no longer discriminated against. This is the side of you that I'm after."

Adam looked at the food on the table and the other creatures that were happily helping themselves to the food on offer. He frowned, clenching his fist in anger.

"What if we've already been recruited by someone else? Someone who was perfectly willing to blackmail us into cooperation, in an attempt to help her own revolution, a human cause no less." Adam asked, causing Chase to frown.

"Do you want to be working for her?"

"Of course not!" Adam snapped angrily, clenching his fist in frustration. "She blackmail and bribed her way into a partnership with us, she threaten us into working with her, no… for her!"

Chase was silent for a moment, as he exchange glances with T-Rex and the Ursa, before he looked at Adam once again.

"What did you say her name was?" For some reason, Adam couldn't help but want to give the name of the person that was practically blackmailing him into working for her, despite knowing the problems that it would cause for both him and the White Fang in the future.

"Cinder Fall." Adam found him giving out her name, almost against his own will. Adam couldn't help but look almost horrified by his lack of self-control over his own vocal cords. "What do you need to know about her?

"Does this Cinder Fall, look like this?" Suddenly, Chase Young conjured up an illusion of a woman back their very eyes. It was a young woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes. She had on a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, V-neck dress with yellow designs that ended with an upside-down triangle tail on the back, just above the knees. Around her neck was a black choker and she wore gold loop earrings with a black gem dangling from each along with a jewelled anklet on her right leg. Her shoes were dark, glass high-heels.

"She does…" Adam couldn't help but be surprised by the sudden question thrown in his direction, what were the chances that he knew what she looked like.

"Let's just say, I've been looking for her." Chase couldn't stop the evil smirk from finding its way onto his features.

 **-x-**

"So let me get this straight. Some idiot in armour tried to bully Omi because he was in his own words 'an annoying little brat'?" Raimundo looked at Omi with a frown as he laid down on his sleeping bag in the ballroom, causing the younger monk to turn away. "Yes, I know that you can beat him up easily if you wanted, but it doesn't change the fact that you, our little brother got picked on because you accidentally ran into this guy."

"I didn't want to cause more trouble for us before the year's even started. Unlike you, I didn't do anything on purpose that would get me into trouble!" Omi looked annoyed by Raimundo's action. The Brazilian rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, I did a bad thing, but at least it got the girls to stop arguing." Raimundo pointed out. Clay however merely pointed to the other side of the room, where Kimiko was once again arguing with Weiss, causing Raimundo to sigh in defeat. "Sometimes I wonder if I'm just fighting a losing battle when it comes to Kim's temper.

"It's not your fault that they seem to clash so much, partner." Clay pointed out. Raimundo blinked and looked at Clay.

"Where did you and Dojo go in the end? We couldn't find you before you show up in the auditorium with what looked like food. Did you find the kitchens or something?" Raimundo asked.

"We found the Dining Hall, partner. It was glorious." Clay grinned at Raimundo, who raised an eyebrow at both him and Dojo.

"I'm telling you Raimundo, it was unlike any selection you'll ever see. I swear that only Chase has better quality, but not by much." Dojo threw in his opinion, not noticing Blake's bow twitch at when Chase's name came up.

"Hey guys." Everyone turned to look at Jaune, who was in his blue full-body pyjamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. They stared at the blond long enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "W-what did I do?" They kept staring at him.

Raimundo sighed. "Nothing, I was just remembering when Omi had similar pyjamas, those were fun times." Omi glared at him. "What? I do remember that much from our younger days. Besides, I still sleep with Ninja Fred from time to time. He's my good luck charm."

"I somehow get the feeling that you're judging me."

"We're not, we're judging the person who thought you wearing those was a good idea."

"So you are judging me!"

 **-x-**

 **Oh my, that's chapter 5 done and this is now my 3rd longest story on the site right now.**

 **Still, I'll be happy if this story ever got to 100 favourites and follows, simply because this is an unusual crossover.**

 **It's not my best story I've ever written, hell I doubt it ever will be, but I've had fun writing it so far.**

 **Let me know what team name might work for the Xiaolin Warriors, for we're close to getting the initiation started.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	6. The First Step

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 6

The First Step

 **-x-**

"You're all scared of silver eyes?" Chase Young couldn't help but repeat what the Ursa had told him, sounding more than a little surprise by what he had been told. It sounded absolutely ridiculous even by his standards, and Chase wasn't one to dismiss fairy tales or myth as fake stories, after all every story had to start from somewhere after all. He after all, had become one of those stories, told to little children at night to scare them to behaving, claiming that if they weren't, he would come and get them.

It amused him more than he'd honestly admit it did, but he knew because of that story, that myths and legends did have some degree of truth to them more often than not, whether the world wanted to believe it or not.

Yet when the Ursa told him that all Grimm feared those with silver eyes because they were part of a warrior race and had some supernatural power that could kill the Grimm with just a single glance at times, Chase Young had to admit that even he found that rather hard to believe.

The problem with his belief with this story, was the fact that the Ursa could tell him word for word just what the powers these silver-eyed warriors could do, and Chase Young was now having his doubts. The Grimm were soulless creatures that were lured towards negative emotions, the stronger the negativity the more Grimm that were drawn towards it, and everything time the negativity got stronger, the more of even the strongest Grimm were drawn towards that location.

So if someone had done something to horrify a crowd of people, then the sheer amount of negativity would draw even the most powerful of Grimm towards that location, giving Chase something to be concerned about.

If these silver-eyed warriors were so powerful, then that could mean that so many Grimm could end up being destroyed, especially if they ended up being drawn towards such a huge negative power source, like an entire stadium of horrified and angry people.

That in itself, gave Chase Young two more problems. If there was ever an incident that caused so many Grimm to be attracted to one spot, then Chase could honestly say he wasn't sure if he could even stop them from leaving him for that spot. He was annoyed that he honestly couldn't claim that he could stop them from abandoning him for a source that strong.

There was also the matter of the silver-eyed warriors themselves, Chase knew that if one ever appeared ever again, then he would either need to destroy them, or convince them to join his side so they could never attempt to destroy him and his army of Grimm. Yes, he knew that the Grimm themselves wouldn't be too happy with the idea, but the thought of a silver-eyed warrior, that was meant to be the one that would destroy the Grimm, actually working together with the Grimm was simply something that he couldn't refuse.

Perhaps he was thinking too hard about this, after all what was the chances that he would find one in Vale of all places, it wasn't like that was a huntsman or huntress with silver eyes was there? After all, what was the chances of that happening?

…

Perhaps he better search Remnant just in case. One could never be too careful after all.

 **-x-**

It was time to prepare, and Clay Bailey was not one to admit it too often, but he was looking forward to seeing how this initiation went. He had ran into Velvet and her team the day before and had tried to get them to give hints as to what to expect, but they refused to budge on the subject, telling him that he had to learn about it the hard way, like they had done the year before.

Not that Clay was complaining too much, he had expected something like that. The person that was complaining about the entire situation was Omi.

"I don't want to be separated from my friends!" Omi was telling them, looking like he had seen someone kick his puppy. Clay, Raimundo and Kimiko smiled as they exchanged looks between each other, it was moments like this that they knew just important they were in the young monk's life. The three of them, Dojo, Chase Young and Jack Spicer were quite honestly the most consistent people after Master Fung had passed away when they were unable to get his Chi to him after they lost their freedom to Chase Young.

Omi had been the one that had taken the passing of his mentor the hardest, since the old monk had been considered a father figure to the young boy and had practically raised the boy when he was growing up. Between the three of them, they had helped Omi through his pain and ensured that he would become stronger for it, they knew that Master Fung wouldn't have wanted to see their friend moping over his death.

They were just thankful that he didn't end up confronting Chase about Master Fung's death, the less said about what Chase might have said to him, the better as far as they were concerned.

"Don't worry partner, we won't be separated. We'll make sure to find each other before any of the others do." Clay told his young friend, who looked up at him with a look of hope finding its way onto his features.

"Besides, someone's got to keep you out of trouble." Raimundo smirked at Omi, only for Kimiko to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Like I have to keep you out of trouble all of the time?" She couldn't stop herself from grinning when Raimundo glared half-heartedly at her.

"You're hardly one to talk." Raimundo grumbled, as he reached into his locker. He was still annoyed that he wasn't allowed carry his weapon with him at all time like he had done before. He pulled out a dark blue glass-like sword that had two jagged edges, it was called the Blade of the Nebula. "Need I remind you about your interactions with Weiss Schnee?"

Kimiko rolled her eyes as she pulled out a satchel bag from her locker, the bag itself had a golden motif of a bird. This was her weapon, Arrow Sparrow. Clay merely chuckled as he pulled out his weapon, a standard boomerang, with a gold-yellow colour and black stripe-like designs on it. This was his weapon, the Big Bang Meteorang.

"I'm just looking forward to taking part in this initiation!" Omi declared eagerly, as he pulled his weapon out of his locker. It was a very small cylindrical staff made of ice. It was light blue and could be held in one hand. This was Omi's weapon the Shimo Staff. "I'll show everyone that I am the greatest warrior that they'll ever see in battle!"

"Woah there little partner, no need to get ahead of yourself and make several enemies because you were too full of yourself." Clay grabbed hold of Omi's head and lifted him off the ground with ease. Omi frowned at his words, but couldn't deny the truth in them. He didn't need to make any more enemies than he already had, he already had Cardin as it was, and he'd rather not have more than at least one team causing him problems.

"So, how do you think they'll end up making the teams? They are teams of four from what Velvet told us." Kimiko asked, crossing her arms.

"If these guys are anything like I think they are, then I bet it has something to do with eye contact. The Fungmeister would have come up with something like that himself if he was in charge of the initiation." Raimundo pondered, drawing his fellow monks' attention.

"Hi guys!" Ruby's voice rang through the locker room, the Xiaolin Monks looked towards the young girl, who was waving at them happily. Kimiko's eyes lit up when she spotted the younger girl, quickly making her way towards the younger girl. Raimundo watched the interactions between the two girls with a small smile.

"This experience will be good for us." Raimundo, watching Kimiko, Ruby and the younger girl's sister, Yang interacting together excitedly.

"You're happy she's making friends that are girls..." Omi accused the Brazilian teenager, who merely rolled his eyes.

"Omi, we need to expand our social circles, it can't just be the four of us all the time." Raimundo told his short friend. "That, and you need to work on your slangs, they're still appalling."

"Oh please, like I need to work on that. Going through Beacon will be a piece of pie."

"Piece of cake Omi." Clay interrupted.

"That sounds most delicious."

"You just proved my point Omi." Raimundo sighed, rubbing his head in frustration. They watched Kimiko interacting with Ruby and Yang, before suddenly she pulled Ruby into a hug, declaring that she was the cutest thing that she had ever seen, claiming that she was everything she had wanted in a little sister. Raimundo and Clay had to hold back their laughter when Omi dashed over towards Kimiko.

"Wait! I thought that I was the cutest thing you'd ever seen." Omi asked, with puppy eyes in full effect.

"Sorry Omi, but Ruby's much cuter." Kimiko replied, ignoring how Ruby was trying to free herself from the hug, while Yang was trying to hold back her own laughter. Yang's eyes met the eyes of both Raimundo and Clay and spotted their own amusement at the situation.

"Let me go Kimiko! I want to get my sweetheart!" Ruby cried as she was tried to escape Kimiko's grasp and reach her locker. It was at this moment that Raimundo, Clay and Yang couldn't hold back their laughter anymore. Jaune who just happened to be walking by at that point, trying to find his locker, could only look at the group in confusion, he took a glance at Kimiko, Ruby and Omi, and simply decided that he wanted nothing to do with it.

"You!" Raimundo immediately stopped laughing when he spotted Weiss Schnee angrily making her way towards him, the fact that she was bringing another girl didn't help. She had red hair tied in a waist-length ponytail and green eyes. She was she was garbed in bronze looking armour and a battle skirt with boots.

"Howdy." Clay greeted them after he stopped laughing as well. He recognised the girl in white as Weiss Schnee, due to the numerous arguments that Kimiko had with her yesterday, and the fact that Raimundo blew up battle skirt up and got slapped for it. He honestly didn't know why the two girls just didn't get on, but as far as he was concerned, it really wasn't his problem.

"You're still upset about yesterday?" Raimundo asked cautiously.

"Of course I am! You abused your semblance to blow my skirt up! What if there were more people about?!" Weiss snapped angrily, her face red in both anger and embarrassment.

"Rai, try to be more respectable to the little lady, she did end up spending the day with Ruby and Kimiko after all." Clay told him, giving his friend a slight glare, while keeping an eye on the redhead who seemed to be giving Raimundo a glare.

Raimundo cringed, great, that's another girl he'd pissed off. He right now needed an excuse to get out of this mess.

"Raimundo! Please tell Kimiko that I'm cuter than Ruby! She has to be wrong! She has to be!" Omi interrupted suddenly, crocodile tears running down his face as he somehow managed to drag Ruby with him, despite her protests. They all stared at Omi awkwardly, not really too sure just what to say at this point. Raimundo wanted to know just how Omi managed to get Kimiko to let go of Ruby, who looked like she was about to burst into tears at this point.

"Let go of Ruby, little partner, I'm sure she wants to just get her weapon and prepare for the initiation at this point." Clay injected, breaking the awkward silence. "Omi, let go of Ruby, and Kimiko, don't you even try it." Omi quickly let go of Ruby, who quickly rushed to her locker to get her weapon, and Kimiko cringed slightly at Clay's tone. Her eyes did narrow slightly at the sight of Weiss however.

"Who's the girl's that with you Weiss?" Raimundo asked quickly, he wasn't going to listen to another argument between the two heiresses. Weiss however, looked stunned at his question, while the other girl, who had been previously glaring at Raimundo was now giving him a curious expression.

"Wait, you honestly don't know?" Weiss sounded almost appalled that they didn't know this girl's name, Raimundo and Clay both looked at each other and raised an eyebrow at the heiress.

"Should we?"

"Yes!" Weiss snapped.

"Well then, inform us, or would the lovely lady herself like to do the honours." The girl looked almost pleased by the fact that they didn't know.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos." The redhead offered, to which both Raimundo and Clay nodded, Omi was looking at Jaune, who looked like he wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"Well, I'm Raimundo Pedrosa, this is Clay Bailey, the little guy there is Omi and the girl behind you is Kimiko Tohomiko." Raimundo introduced his team.

"I'm Jaune Arc!" Jaune quickly introduced himself.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"In all seriousness, though. It doesn't matter who you are or you've achieved in the past, we'll all here at Beacon, learning to become Hunters of Remnant in order to protect our home from the Grimm and criminals alike." Raimundo remembered Omi being told something similar by Master Fung when he had first become a Xiaolin Monk. The youngest of the group had been the first one in training and had taken their addition as a shock of the worst kind, passing out in shock.

They still laughed about it to this day.

Suddenly, Raimundo thought of something. "Wait a minute, where's Dojo?"

 **-x-**

Dojo was currently busy talking to Ozpin in the latter's office. Dojo had been looking for food and somehow found Ozpin himself, and before they knew it, they were deep in discussion about the Xiaolin Monks and the different type of Grimm there were out there.

"So, you're expecting the four of them to find other and be on the same team no matter what I try to do to separate them?" Ozpin questioned Dojo, who was helping himself to some of the tea that he had been offered.

"Yeah, no matter what you're try to do, they'll stick together like glue. They've already worked together for many years already, so breaking up the team would be pointless, they'd just find each other no matter what." Dojo answered, grabbing a cookie that had been in the Dining Hall.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."

 **-x-**

Jack Spicer watched as Chameleon-Bot flew away in the form of a hawk, he had decided to put to use the cameras in the robot's eyes to get a feel of Beacon Academy so he could use the Golden Tiger Claws, a Shen Gong Wu that allowed the user to teleport anywhere in the world as long as they had a destination in mind.

By using Chameleon-Bot to scout out Beacon academy, he could find all of the places that he needed to and learn where the girl 'Red' stayed at the Academy. He was still pissed off by what she had done to him and his robots, because he was now getting unwanted questions about whether or not the robots could stand up to huntsmen or not from the criminal lords, to the point that even Junior was forced to ask questions.

Question the ability of his creations will they? Well he would show them, first the girl in red, then the Schnee Dust Company by attacking their heiress, then anyone else that got in his way. He just needed to find better materials that was all.

Suddenly his scroll went off. Jack quickly answered it. "Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius."

"Hey kid, it's Roman." Finally some decent company. "I've got a schematics for a superweapon, like a mechanical battlesuit, would you be able to make it for us?" Roman's question caused an evil smirk to appear on Jack's face.

"Roman, I'm more than capable of making this for you, but only if you provide the schematics of the superweapon, the materials and the money." Jack confirmed what he would be able to provide what the criminal mastermind was looking for. Of course he had to put in his own clauses, but he needed to protect himself somehow didn't he? He wasn't stupid enough to just believe that he wasn't in danger of being stabbed in the back by any of his partners. Speaking of partners, he needed to check up on Junior sooner or later.

"There is one more thing that I'm after, and it's not something that I'm too comfortable about asking you." Roman's voice sounded hesitant, as if he was truly regretting what he might be forced to ask. "I'm going to ask if you could join me in a meeting with my boss and some of my other associates."

Now this, Jack was concerned about. If he was led to believe that the woman in red, Cinder Fall, was Roman's boss in all of this, then he would have to be really cautious about her, especially since Roman himself seemed to be slightly afraid by the woman in question.

Yet this was the woman that Chase Young was looking for, if they could figure out what her plans was then it would be one less thing to worry about. Chase Young was interested in the power she had stolen from the other woman, and had wanted it for himself, so any chance of finding out more information about her, he would have to take.

"I'll be there." It wasn't like he could pass up this opportunity was it now?

 **-x-**

Adam Taurus looked across the table from Chase Young with a frown. Chase was drinking more of his Lao Mang Lone Soup, something that he had been curious about ever since he had heard of it. Yet there was many questions that he had that he didn't have the answers to, one of those, he was about to ask.

"So, what is it that has drawn the Grimm to follow your leadership so easily? I can't imagine a human being able to tame them so easily." Adam couldn't help but ask. Chase looked up from his soup and his magazine, which had the title of 'Evil Housekeeping'.

"I must confess, I had been wondering when you'd finally ask the question." Chase smirked at Adam. "You are correct, I am not truly human anymore, but I'm not a Faunus either." Adam frowned in confusion, looking more puzzled by Chase's words than he had before.

"If you're not Human or Faunus then…" Though his mask covered them, Adam's eyes widen in shock at the sheer possibility that Chase Young had presented to him. "Are you… are you some kind of Grimm?!" Adam couldn't keep the shock out of his voice, despite his best efforts. The idea that a Grimm had gained the ability to transform into a humanoid being was frightening in itself, but also gain the ability to talk? The fear the mere thought would send Remnant into alone would cause chaos.

"I'm not a Grimm." Chase corrected Adam calmly, sipping more of his soup. "I'm merely a warrior who sold his soul for eternal youth." With that, Chase turned a page in his magazine for evil villains, enjoying an article about how to keep your former partners from causing you problems. So far he gone down at least two routes, sealing them away in another world and feeding them to another creature. There was still plenty of other methods that he had yet to try, he was just hoping that he wouldn't be forced to use them anytime soon.

"You sold your soul for eternal youth." The gears in Adam's mind were clearly working on just how Chase could have done such a thing, yet he couldn't find an answer, it was as though his mind had gone blank. His eyes suddenly stared at the soup that Chase was drinking from, realisation hit him. "Your soup."

"Correct. I sold my soul for eternal youth by taking this potion, the Loa Mang Lone Soup." Chase smirked as he looked at Adam. "Enough of my soup, do you have any problems with my plans for you and the White Fang?"

Adam looked at the new leader of the Grimm, going over the plans that they Chase had proposed in his mind. They were well thought out and used their abilities to the fullest, though there was just one thing that he needed to ask.

"What about Cinder Fall and her group? I can't see the woman taking our new partnership too well, especially after all the work she went through in order to gain our cooperation." Adam had to ask the question that had been bugging him for a while now. Chase smirked darkly at the Faunus.

"Well, my plans for Cinder and her group are…"

 **-x-**

It was on the cliffs overlooking a forest that the Xiaolin Monks found themselves, waiting for the initiation to start. However, while they were waiting for Ozpin to start his speech, Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay were glaring daggers into Cardin Winchester, who was sweating nervously at the sight of three other people trying to kill him with their eyes. It hadn't helped that Omi had shouted out who he was and what he had to his friends, getting the attention of everyone on the cliff, including Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch. If Cardin didn't know any better, then he would have sworn that Omi had pointed him out to his friends on purpose.

What he did hope was that they wouldn't try and hunt him down throughout the year, now that would be really unwanted. Though he didn't like the way that Professor Goodwitch was whispering to Professor Ozpin, while eyeing him up like he was something rather disgusting to look at.

The worst thing about the entire situation as far as Cardin was concerned, was the fact that pretty much everyone in the cliff was judging him for bullying a little kid. At this point Cardin just wished he could get this over with so he could move on.

"So, looking forward to showing Beacon what we can do?" Raimundo asked his team, who all nodded, looking forward to seeing how things would go. Ozpin took a sip from his coffee mug and addressed the group.

"For years you have trained to become warriors and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin started things off.

Glynda stepped in at this point, with scroll in hand. "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumours about the assignments of teams. Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates… today."

The Xiaolin Monks looked at each other gleefully, knowing how they would do this already. It was just a matter of ensuring that they did things properly.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon, so it will be in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin lectured the group, standing in front of him. "That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

"I knew it! It's just like home!" Raimundo shouted excitedly, causing Clay, Kimiko and Omi to sigh, looking slightly embarrassed when everyone looked in their direction. It still didn't stop Ruby's world from being shattered right before her very eyes.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin continued, as if Raimundo hadn't just shouted out in excitement. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die."

"Didn't Master Fung used to say something similar to this all of the time?" Clay asked, getting a snort of amusement from Raimundo.

"Yeah, only it was more like 'the faith of the world rests on your shoulders, and if you fail, it will be 10,000 years of darkness' or something silly like that. It didn't stop us from having to fight darkness anyway, for or against it." Raimundo smirked.

"Good times." Kimiko sighed.

"I miss Master Fung." Omi looked down.

"We all do little dude." Raimundo looked thoughtful.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene." Ozpin looked down the line of students, ignoring Dojo suddenly appearing around his shoulders, even though Glynda and most of the looked surprised by the dragon's appearance. "You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each path must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item as well as your standing and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?"

"When did you find Dojo?" Raimundo asked bluntly, giving the dragon a stern look, who merely ignored him.

"I found him in the Dining Hall attempting to attack our cookie stash." Ozpin looked amused by the entire situation.

"Why would a stupid gecko be in the Dining Hall in the first place?" Cardin rudely asked, getting an angry glare from Dojo, and cringes from the Xiaolin Warriors.

"Gecko?!" Dojo snapped, getting surprised looks from most of the people then, as he jumped from Ozpin's shoulders, before he transformed right before they eyes into his 40 foot long dragon form. "Don't ever call me a gecko!" Dojo glared down at Cardin, who looked extremely nervous at the sight of him.

"Right, lesson learnt. Won't happen again." Cardin replied nervously, causing Dojo to change back to his smaller form and jumped back onto Ozpin's shoulders, ignoring the looks of shock from most of the people there.

"Any other questions?" Most of the hands went up. "That aren't about Dojo." All but Jaune's hand went down. "Good! Take your positions."

"Right, remember the plan we agreed on." Raimundo commanded from his team, only to get confused looks from the others.

"Rai, we didn't agree to a plan, remember?" Kimiko pointed out, ignoring how one person was sent flying into the forest. "We were too busy trying to figure out how the teams were going to be made."

"Even though I was right?"

"We didn't know that!"

"I still was though."

"… I'm not going to win with you, am I?"

"Nope."

"Great… so the plan?"

"We land in the highest branches like we did for our training that one time in Forever Falls." Raimundo announced the plan, getting deadpanned expressions from the rest of his team.

"That just sounds lazy."

"I know." Raimundo crotched down. "I'll see you soon!" Raimundo was suddenly launched in the air. "I CAN FLY!"

The rest of his team watched him fade away in the distance.

"Let's just get this team sorted out."

"Agreed."

"Yes.

The Xiaolin Monks were soon launched in the air, following Raimundo in his ascension. Dojo watched as everyone else followed, even as Jaune was sent flying through the air screaming as though he was caught completely off guard.

"Ah, it just feels like yesterday that I was looking after the kids for the first time." Dojo looked emotional. "Time moves on so fast!" Dojo burst into tears. It was so moving to witness such a beautiful moment once again.

 **-x-**

Jack smirked as he watched on some new designs for his robot army, while he had Robo-Jack watch the monitors for Chameleon-Bot's progress on its journey towards Beacon Academy. Surprisingly enough, Chameleon-Bot seemed to have made good progress and was currently flying over the sea that separated Vale from Beacon and if things went their way, Chameleon-Bot should be at Beacon Academy by the end of the day at the very least.

It was a really good thing that Chameleon-Bot didn't have any emotion chips installed, or else it would be thinking about hunting down 'Red' as soon as it landed at the Academy.

Still, with other things to take up his time, Roman Torchwich had delivered the schematics for the mechanised battlesuit that had been developed by some of the greatest minds of Atlas in cooperation with Schnee Dust Company, the Atlesian Paladin-290.

Jack wasn't sure just how Roman had managed to get the schematics for the battlesuit, but quite honestly, he didn't care. The whole project that Roman had presented him with was exciting for the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', to say the least. It was the most destruction creation that he had been commissioned for to date, and quite honestly, he was looking forward to seeing how much destruction and mayhem that the robots caused around Vale for the test subjects.

First things first, he had a call to make.

"Hey Chase! You would not believe the type of machines that the people in Remnant are willing to make just to show their power to the world!"

 **-x-**

Raimundo leaned against a tree with his eyes closed, waiting for a familiar presence to make itself known to him. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and there standing before him was none other than his girlfriend, Kimiko. He looked to his right and spotted Omi and Clay making their way towards him. It had barely taken five minutes and already the Xiaolin Monks had been reunited in the Emerald Forest.

"Okay, so my plan didn't work at first, but at least we managed to stay together right?" Raimundo asked with a cocky smile, causing Kimiko to shake her head in amusement. She was used to Raimundo's antics by now so she didn't get as annoyed as she used to, but there was still times that she wished that Raimundo would not be so cocky all of the time.

Still, at least they were together again, as far as they were concerned, that was the most important part of the initiation. Now they just needed to get through the forest, find the relics and get back to the cliff, it was as simple as that. Directions being the thing that they needed now, they turned towards Clay, who had the best directions because of his earth powers being able to sense the relics that they were looking for.

He closed his eyes and felt the earth for an open space that would most likely contain the relics that they were looking for. He opened his eyes.

"I've got a feel for it, we should be there in no time if we push ourselves." Clay told the group, getting smiles from everyone else.

"I'm so glad that we've got you in our group dude, this makes the whole task so much easier." Raimundo complimented the Texan Cowboy, as he allowed the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth to lead them to their destination.

"So… who do you think will be the leader?" Omi asked suddenly.

"Raimundo." Kimiko and Clay answered immediately, causing Omi to huff in annoyance as they made their way through Emerald Forest. Honestly, they were hoping something interesting happened soon or this would be one of the most boring missions that they'd ever had to do, even if it was only a school initiation.

What was the chances that they end up having nothing to do throughout the entire test?

 **-x-**

 **So that's chapter 6 done.**

 **A lot of thought has gone into this story, more than I normally put into most of my other stories to be completely honest with you.**

 **If I have to be honest with you, I've still got low expectations for this story because of the crossover.**

 **I do wonder if I should join the crowd of Naruto/RWBY crossovers, but change the main character.**

 **I'm still enjoying writing this story more than any of my other ones, which says a lot.**

 **Oh, and I'm also adding in a deleted scene that I considered putting into the script at one point, but decided against it.**

 **It might be a bit dark, but I felt that it just didn't fit with the story. It's the part of the monks getting over Master Fung's death.**

 **-x-**

When Omi had confronted Chase about it tearfully, the Heylin Warrior had scoffed at first, but had offered small comforting words. He was however, heartless enough to tell him that Master Fung's death, while unwanted, was necessary for the young boy to grow stronger, telling him that it would serve as a reminder of what would happen if he was not only too weak to stop his enemy, but also too naïve to see the lies embedded within the truths.

When the other Xiaolin Monks had learnt of what Chase had said, they were far from pleased themselves, they had stormed into his throne room demanding the reasons for what he had said to Omi. He merely claimed that everyone had to grow up eventually, and even hinted that he saw a lot of himself in Omi, and despite his words, wanted to see Omi avoid making the same mistakes that he had. Mistakes that had cost him his friends and had driven him further into the darkness that in the end gave him the ambition to take over the world.

Chase had a way of caring, he just had a very bad way of showing it, having never truly needing to care for anyone anymore before he forced the Xiaolin Monks into giving him their eternal loyalty. That, and Chase Young was still an evil villain, an honourable villain who kept his word, but still an evil one.

 **-x-**

 **Oh, and to the person asking about Cinder being killed off, trust me when I say this, there are worst things than death.**

 **I'm going to be honest with you all now, I loved what happened in Volume 3, but season to date as far as I'm concerned.**

 **I have plans for a lot of people in this story, I plan on making some changes sooner rather than later.**

 **There will be some original content after the initiation the first day of class. I've been hinting at it for a while now.**

 **Here's hoping that when I bring in some original stuff, that it helps the story's progression and doesn't hinder it.**

 **Also, the stuff that happens in canon story will change, bringing in so many characters guarantees that.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	7. Emerald Forest

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 7

Emerald Forest

 **-x-**

A lone beowolf ran through the Emerald Forest after it picked up the scent of numerous teenagers flying through the air, hoping to find some easy prey to catch off guard. It panting excitedly as it ran through the forest, looking forward to what it might find.

"Big Bang Meteorang!" Suddenly, the Beowolf stopped dead in its tracks and looked to its right, only to yelp as it ducked underneath a boomerang of all things, looking to slice its head off. The Beowolf slowly got back to its feet, and growled in indignation, wondering who in their right mind would try such a thing. Suddenly, it heard a cracking sound and the Beowolf noticed a shadow looming over itself, causing it to look up.

It screamed in distress before a tree collapsed on top of it, crushing the creature before it could even think to move. Still, it was somehow alive, its claw twitching in pain despite practically being buried under a tree of all things, as it whimpered in pain.

"Wow Clay, talk about overkill. It was only a single Beowolf." Raimundo looked down at the crushed Beowolf, before he put it out of its misery with a blade made of wind. Clay coughed and pointed in the direction that his weapon had gone, catching the Big Bang Meteorang as if came back to him. Raimundo looked up and saw that Clay hadn't caught one Beowolf in his attack, he had caught thirty of them, plus at least ten Ursas in one throw. "Okay, I'll take that back, that wasn't overkill."

"Right, and the mountain that you destroyed once wasn't?" Clay rolled his eyes at Raimundo, who frowned at being reminded of that particular incident. It wasn't one of his finest moments.

"At least Kimiko's not going to burn done the forest this time, right?" Raimundo smiled slyly at the only girl of the team, who blushed at one of her past incidents.

"I'm telling you that it was an accident!" Kimiko then pointed at Omi, who was snickering to himself at the past failures of his team with their elements. "Don't you start laughing now Omi, I remember you flooding the temple numerous times when you were trying to control your element!" Omi squawked at the reminder, his cheeks turning a dark crimson.

"At least I haven't set the forest on fire right now!" Omi protested furiously, not noticing the confused expressions on his teammates' faces.

"Omi, Kim hasn't even used her elemental powers since we started this the initiation." Raimundo told his younger friend, who blinked in confusion.

"If Kimiko didn't do it, then who set the forest on fire over there?" Omi asked, causing the other three Xiaolin Warriors to turn to what Omi was looking at. They could see black smoke from the forest and hear some howling from some Beowolves in the same direction. The four Xiaolin Warriors exchanged glances.

"I'm going to try and get a good view of the forest, hopefully from a bird's eye point of view I'll be able to see the ruins." Raimundo suggested, before he took off, flying in the air thanks to his wind element. He knew that Clay had already gotten an idea as to where the temple ruins was with his earth element, but he wanted to have extra security by actually seeing the ruins for himself. Eventually he got a good enough height that he could see pretty much everything, as he narrowed his eyes, he spotted what looked like some kind of formation that resembled a temple, though some of the structure had broken with age. Happy he had spotted the temple, he started to look about the Emerald forest to see if he could find some of his new friends. He spotted Ruby slicing down a tree in anger as she followed Weiss to a location that was heading away from the temple, though he did have to wonder if there was some giant bird like Grimm about, judging by the size of that feather, they might be.

Still, it wasn't like the two girls were dumb enough to provoke the giant bird or anything, was it now? That would be rather embarrassing on their part now wouldn't it?

 **-x-**

Adam Taurus was satisfied with what Chase Young had told him. The plans that the immortal Heylin warrior had for Cinder Fall was enough to make him smile at the mere thought of them. Adam did have his doubts, especially with how Chase had initially introduced himself to the White Fang, surrounding them with jungle cats and Grimm, but when they had gotten down to talking, Adam couldn't help but respect the man who had lived for at least fifteen-hundred years.

He had offered them what they were looking for, a way to make the Faunus equal, something that his former partner Blake would have wanted, even if she didn't particularly like the methods that they used to complete their objectives.

Blake… just thinking about the girl made Adam's blood boil in rage, how dare she betray him when he needed her the most, why did she turn her back on him when they were getting so close to completing their goals. Didn't she want to make the Faunus equal to Humans? Didn't she want them to become the superior race, to prove that they were not like the humans, who always broke their word?

The fact that she hid her true self behind that bow of hers made him sick, why hide what you were when you'd only hurt the person you're hiding it from in the end? Even he knew that what she was trying to do would only cause distrust to spread, especially if she revealed that she had once been part of the White Fang. He knew that Blake got emotional whenever someone called them evil. Adam scoffed, despite defending the White Fang so much, she still got up and left, claiming that their methods were too much for her to handle.

What a joke.

Yet, here they were now, working for someone who openly admitted that he was an evil person. Chase wasn't shy about what he was, he was blunt about his ambitions and his desires. Chase Young wanted to takeover Remnant and be its one true leader, with the backing of both the White Fang and the Grimm.

It stilled amazed Adam that Chase Young was able to even remotely tame the Grimm, yet here he was, working together with the creatures that were known for attacking Humans and Faunus on sight simply because they could. Chase had gone ahead and explained that even the Grimm didn't know what to make of him at first because of his soulless state, so when he was able to talk to the Grimm themselves he was able to get the support of the creatures that were attracted by the negative emotions.

Adam sighed as he tried to calm himself down, Chase had Adam's respect because he was open about the plans that he had for Remnant, Beacon, Vale, Cinder Fall and her group. Adam could even say that Chase was perhaps a little too open about his plans, but at the same time, Adam appreciated what Chase had in store for Cinder, who had blackmailed him into working for her and Blake, who had walked out on him when he needed her the most.

The fact that Jack Spicer of all people called in during their meeting to reveal that he had been in contact with Roman Torchwick and had been given the schematics for mechanical battlesuit, the Atlesian Paladin-290.

The fact that Chase had someone like Jack Spicer, who could strengthen their army with ease if they needed him to, also helped Adam with his reasons to join with Chase Young. Revenge on both Cinder Fall and Blake Belladonna would be wonderfully poetic.

"Sir, how did the meeting go?" Adam turned to his Lieutenant, who had been waiting for him patiently, while eyeing up the Grimm nearby, who seemed perfectly content with just lazing about in Chase Young's lair with the jungle cats, not even caring about all of the White Fang members that were currently taking residence inside of palace-like fortress.

"It went really well, we've reached an agreement on what the plans are and what we're willing to do." Adam told his Lieutenant, who nodded.

"About the Grimm?"

"They're under his command, and will destroy them if they try to attack us. He claims that it's a way of taming them." Adam replied. "The fact that they're not attacked his other minions, the jungle cats tells Chase that he's already making progress on the matter."

"Right, you'll have to forgive me for feeling more than a little cautious on the subject at hand." The Lieutenant looked at some of the other White Fang members, who were carrying some of the supplies that had been in their previous camp. "I'm just concerned that some of the more… nervous members might act out of term."

"I know what you mean." Adam followed his gaze, frowning. "Though, Chase has told me of his plans for Cinder Fall, and I think you'll like them."

"Oh? Do tell."

 **-x-**

Chase Young looked through the magazine for 'Evil Housekeeping' as he helped himself to a cupcake. The fact that Jack Spicer had given him information about the schematics for mechanical battlesuit, the Atlesian Paladin-290, when he was talking to Adam Taurus had been unexpected, but it wasn't an unwanted issue. It in fact proved to him that he was able to bring in money for the job, even if Jack hadn't actually hired his robots out before in their original world.

It also helped prove that he had someone who could not only keep an eye on Cinder's group through Roman Torchwick, who was known for being racist towards the Faunus, but it also proved that he had someone who could help give them improvements on their weapons should they ever require them.

Jack Spicer could be the most dangerous person in Remnant not because of his own fighting ability, which was abysmal in the first place, but because of how he could strengthen everyone else in Remnant if they paid him enough to do so. Jack Spicer had learnt all about weapons since he arrived on Remnant, and now was good enough at making and upgrading weapons that he could now actually repair any weapon that anyone asked him to.

Need a weapon that could destroy a village? Jack Spicer was the person to turn to. His potential in the world of Remnant was only limited by the imagination of people living in Remnant. If you had an idea that might be less than lawful, then Jack Spicer was the man you needed to see. As long as you had money, plans, and the supplies then you could buy his services for a really good price.

Jack Spicer had no morality limits, for he was aiming for World Domination one day, whether it would be on this world or the next, it didn't matter. One day he would have enough plans that he could end up becoming the most powerful man in the world of Remnant, simply because people would end up being so reliant on him.

It was one of the reasons that Chase Young, despite thinking Jack Spicer was nothing more than a pathetic insect compared to him, didn't kill the young man. He had a purpose that he could take advantage of, and considering that Jack Spicer saw him as an evil hero, it wasn't hard to convince the teenager to work for him.

"Do you believe that was wise Chase?" T-Rex, in her human form, made her presence known to him, as she made her way to the table, helping herself to a chicken leg, munching on it loudly like the dinosaur she was. "You could have withheld information from Adam, he wouldn't have betrayed you after what he's seen at your disposal."

"I wanted to make him feel as though he wasn't here against his free will." Chase looked at the transformed T-Rex. "While I did intimidate him into coming to my lair in the first place, the accommodations he has now are far superior to the tents he and his comrades have been staying in before now. Call it a show of good faith."

"So by ensuring that the White Fang members and their supplies were all moved to a better location, you've won their support, even if you hadn't already do so with your plans." T-Rex realised.

"Exactly."

 **-x-**

"Looks like we're there." Raimundo sighed in disappointment as he led his team to the temple ruins that the relics had been left at. He spotted Blake and Yang already at the temple, but apart from the early group of Grimm that Clay had pretty much wiped out by himself, nothing had tried to stop them getting there.

He felt let down if he had to be honest with himself. It was just too easy as far as he was concerned. No challenge at all. His eyes narrowed as they approached the temple ruins.

"Why are they using chess pieces?" Kimiko asked the question that Raimundo had been wondering. They exchanged looks.

"Hello friends!" Omi happily greeted Yang and Blake, as he sped into the temple area, looking around eagerly. Yang grinned at the Xiaolin Monks, while Blake looked cautiously at Raimundo, who sighed.

"That's the girl who you claimed was eyeing up Kimiko, right?" Clay deliberately made sure that Kimiko was able to hear that comment. Her eyes widened, as she looked at Blake, before the connection was made.

"Rai, what have I told you about making stuff up about me?" Kimiko growled at the Brazilian, who backpedalled nervously, he started to pale when she lit up a fireball in her hand.

"I didn't make anything up here!" Raimundo held his hands up defensively. Clay looked at Blake, before he nodded in Raimundo's direction. Her eyes widened in realisation, as a devious smirk found its way onto her features.

"Please don't imply I'm a lesbian ever again." Blake called out, causing Yang to look at Raimundo in astonishment, while Kimiko literally had steam pouring off of her in anger. Her fire element started to show as she slowly made her way towards him, cracking her knuckles together.

"It was a joke!" Raimundo backed away as he tried to calm down his girlfriend, Omi took this time to get two white bishop pieces, remembering the reason that they were even there in the first place.

Suddenly, a girly scream ran out, getting everyone's attention.

"Some girl's in trouble!" Yang felt the need to let everyone know. Raimundo though, narrowed his eyes.

"Why do I get a feeling that's not a girl…?" Raimundo couldn't help but recognise the scream for some reason, there was something familiar about it. Blake's eyes widen when she heard a cry from above them.

"Incoming." Blake pointed up, causing everyone else to look up in the same direction, where they saw none other than Ruby Rose falling towards them, trying to stop herself as she did so.

"Head's up!" Ruby's course towards the ground was suddenly interrupted by a blur of multiple colours and was sent into the woods.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake couldn't help but ask.

Raimundo blinked. "I think Jaune collided with her…"

There was another crash and an Ursa broke through the forest to their right. It reared onto its hind legs before it fell forward, dead. A girl with short orange hair rolled off of the dead Grimm's back, with a disappointed look on her face. "Aw, it's broken."

Another teenager with long raven black hair, the girl's partner, clambered over the fallen form of the Grimm, panting and looking quite exhausted.

"Nora… please… don't ever do that again." He looked up, only to realize that the girl, Nora was no longer with him. Nora had in fact already made her way over to the ruins, looking fascinated by the golden chess pieces.

She picked up the rook piece and grinned happily. "I'm queen of the castle, I'm queen of the Castle!"

Ren was just tired and frustrated at this point, "Nora!"

The eccentric girl immediately stopped her dance, the rook resting on her head. She saluted her friend, allowing the chess piece to fall into her other hand. "Coming Ren!"

The Xiaolin Monks exchanged looks, this still wasn't their strangest day to date. Most of them being turned into plants still had first spot for that, though Raimundo was able to reverse that effect.

"Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake voiced the question on everyone else's mind. Yang couldn't even get a word in before another crash, this time to their left. This time it was a massive scorpion-like Grimm with a white mask and golden stinger tearing through the woods as it chased after Pyrrha Nikos, swiping as it attempted to catch her.

"Let's help her!" Omi declared, as both he and Clay charged towards the Deathstalker, much to everyone's surprise. Raimundo merely smirked as he and Kimiko watched the partners on their team charge towards Pyrrha and the Deathstalker, even going as far as to cross his arms as he kept his eyes on the battle in front of him.

"Wudai Neptune! Ice!" Omi thrust his hands forward and created a platform of ice underneath the Deathstalker, which started to lose its balance, giving Pyrrha more of a gap to get away from the Grimm. This only invited Clay to charge past the 'Invincible Girl'. Clay started to skid towards the Deathstalker, which was desperately trying to keep its balance.

"Wudai Crater! Earth!" He slammed his foot into the ground, and proceeded to create stone spikes, which impaled the Deathstalker from underneath, where it had no armour. It screeched in agony as it failed to avoid the attack that it had the intelligence to recognise was coming, but with the ice in place causing it to lose its balance, there was nothing that the Grimm could have done to avoid it.

"They just killed a Deathstalker like it was nothing…" Blake uttered her shock at what she had just seen. Pyrrha quickly made her way to the trees that Jaune and Ruby had flown into, calling out the blond teenager's name as she did so. It was clear at that point that they had become partners during the initiation. Ruby suddenly made her way next to Yang, cheerfully calling out her sister's name. Yang looked happy that her sister was okay, was about to hug her, when Nora popped up out of nowhere ruining the reunion with ease. Ren finally caught up, slightly out of breath.

"Ruby, where's Weiss?" Raimundo asked suddenly, remembering that he had spotted the two girls together. Ruby looked at Raimundo in surprise, before she sheepishly aimed her gaze towards the sky. Raimundo forward her gaze, and couldn't stop his jaw from dropping. "You've got to be kidding me…"

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss was hanging onto a talon of one of the largest Nevermore that they had ever seen, she was barely noticeable compared to the Grimm in question that was flying overhead. During this time Pyrrha had gotten Jaune out of his tree and they were making their way towards the group, their Deathstalker problem no longer causing them an issue thanks to Omi and Clay.

"I said 'jump'…" Ruby didn't look too concerned.

"She's gonna fall." Blake pointed out.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waved off easily.

"She's falling." Ren stated the obvious.

"Kimiko?" Raimundo turned to his girlfriend.

"Just go." Kimiko sighed.

"Right then." Raimundo launched himself in the air using his wind element, flying up to the falling Weiss Schnee, and catching her with ease, floating in mid-air as he allowed the momentum to stop. Weiss looked surprised by the sudden stop in dissention, opening her eyes to find that none other than Raimundo was holding her, while floating in mid-air.

"How are you… floating in mid-air?" Weiss sounded like she was trying to understand the current situation in front of her.

"I can fly." Raimundo shrugged.

"You can fly."

"I just said that."

"Do you know how ridiculous what you're saying is?"

"I could just drop you to prove my point."

"I'd rather you didn't thank you."

"Are you coming down or not?! The Nevermore's charging at you!" Kimiko shouted up at Raimundo, who looked behind himself. True to Kimiko's words, the giant Nevermore was flying towards them, showing no signs of stopping.

"Hold on tight!" Raimundo tightened his grip on Weiss, who looked behind Raimundo to see what Kimiko meant. She paled when she realised Raimundo was about to do.

"Don't you dare drop me." She whispered harshly, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

"I don't plan on it." Suddenly, he was off, flying away as fast as he could, with the Nevermore flying after him, trying to catch him.

"Do you think he can get away from the Nevermore?" Ruby asked, her concern for Weiss clear for all to see. Kimiko narrowed her eyes, before she came to a conclusion that she didn't like.

"No, he can't."

Up in the skies, Raimundo grimaced as he looked back, realising that the flying Grimm was actually pretty quick, and could catch up to him if he didn't do something soon. It didn't help that he was actually holding back some of his powers, but he needed the rest of his team to actually get to some of his other powers. He looked back and descended suddenly, avoiding the Nevermore's attempt to devour him whole.

"I'm going to fly over the group, be ready to be handed over to them, alright?" Weiss looked at Raimundo with a concerned look over her features.

"What about you?" Raimundo didn't look at her.

"I'll think of something." Raimundo spotted his target. "Clay! Catch!" He dipped down before he suddenly dropped Weiss into cowboy's arms, getting a cry of surprise out of the heiress. Raimundo picked up the pace and flew away from the Temple Ruins with the Nevermore giving chase, taking the giant Grimm away from the others.

Now he needed to think of a plan to take the Nevermore out.

 **-x-**

On the cliff watching the initiates together, Ozpin, Glynda and Dojo watched on the screen as Raimundo led the giant Nevermore away from the rest of the group. If Dojo putting his head in his hands and sighing was anything to go by, then Ozpin could honestly claim that this sort of thing had happened before in the past.

"If I didn't know any better, than I'd assume that this sort of thing is more regular than you'd like to admit." Ozpin sounded amused by what he was saying, even if Dojo didn't look too impressed.

"Far too often, the amount of trouble that the kids get into is unbelievable." Dojo sighed, looking like he was thinking of the past. "Between losing a 10 year old Omi in a massive city and being turned into a giant plant by an evil flower I've given up trying to understand all of the crazy things that happen to the kids."

"Being turned into a giant plant?" Glynda turned to the dragon, sounding perplexed by the mere idea.

"Trust me, you don't want to know what it's like to be turned into one. You lose the ability to lose everything by the ability to speak and move your eyes. Trust me it was horrible." Dojo cringed just remembering the experience and the fact that he was even revealing the rather nasty event to Ozpin and Glynda at all.

"It appears that the rest of your 'kids' are going to help Raimundo." Ozpin noted, having kept watching the temple. Kimiko, Clay and Omi had rushed off to help their leader, though it didn't seem like they were alone.

"That's good." Dojo looked at the screen, only to frown. "The other kids are going with them."

"Ruby Rose wants to help stop the Nevermore that she and Weiss Schnee manage to anger, while Jaune Arc has offered his help as a way to pay Raimundo back for helping him when they first arrived here."

"I remember that now, he was unfortunate enough to have motion sickness on the flight here to Beacon." Dojo nodded. "Raimundo felt sorry for him and decided to help him out. They're all like that really.

"I see…" Ozpin could see that in the four of them, willing to help out anyone in need. Still, he also needed to ensure that they didn't get distracted from any task that they might have in the future.

With the storm that was to come, he would need all of the help that he could get.

 **-x-**

Chase Young walked out of his lair with the Tongue of Saiping in his hand, it was time that he finally did something that hadn't done since he first used Jack Spicer as a pawn for one of his plans to stop the Xiaolin Monks from getting the Eagle Scope, denying them the chance to eliminate evil forever.

He was going to call out the animals of Vale, more specifically, he was going to call out the Grimm of Vale. He didn't know how far his call for the Grimm could reach, but quite honestly, it was something that he wanted to try out, just to see how far his range could reach.

"Grimm of Vale! I summon your presence!"

 **-x-**

Raimundo smirked cockily as he faced the giant Nevermore by the cliffs that he had found in his flight to provide a diversion. The Nevermore itself was on the central tower getting ready to charge at him when it suddenly stopped, raising its head in confusion. It looked as though it had suddenly heard something but for some reason it simply couldn't ignore it.

It looked at Raimundo for a second, before it briefly turned away. It looked like it wanted to reject something, before it turned back to Raimundo and shrieked something. It then proceeded to turn away from the Dragon of the Wind and start to fly away from him for some reason.

"Wait… you're leaving?" Raimundo's jaw dropped in disbelief. "What the hell is up with that?!"

The Nevermore shrieked at Raimundo again, looking almost angry about the whole situation before it proceeded to fly away one more, passing over the other Xiaolin Dragons and the two futures teams as it did so. The Nevermore looked as though it wanted to attack the initiates that it was flying over, but proceeded to fly over them, looking rather irritated as it did so. It shrieked at them, giving one warning before it finally left them along.

Raimundo couldn't help but feel cheated by the sudden departure of the giant Nevermore. Normally he and his team would fight whoever their opponents were and just beat them up, no questions asked. Yet this time, it seemed as though that the Nevermore just left for some bizarre reason.

"Raimundo!" He looked down when he heard his name being called out, spotting everyone waiting at the end of the bridge that led everyone to the central tower. He flew down to meet them, looking rather irritated by what the Grimm had gone and done.

"What happened? Why did the Nevermore suddenly leave?" Ruby was quick to ask questions, though Raimundo looked somewhat concerned.

"I honestly don't know, but the way it suddenly raised its head as if it heard something." Raimundo told the group. "It was almost as if someone or something had decided to summon it."

"Summon it?" Weiss Schnee sounded perplexed. "Is that even possible?"

 **-x-**

"The Grimm are… leaving Emerald Forest." Glynda sounded surprised by what they were seeing. Ozpin had a concerned expression as he watched on all of the possible cameras that Grimm left, right and centre were attempting to leave the forest. Ozpin had noted that it was around the same time that the giant Nevermore had heard something that the Grimm had decided to leave, almost as if they had been summoned by something.

"This is too much of a coincidence." Ozpin muttered, watching as the giant Nevermore flew off away from Beacon itself and towards another location. He couldn't tell right now where the Nevermore was flying off to, but he knew that he could eventually find out if the cameras kept the Nevermore in its visual.

He just hoped that nothing ended up destroying the cameras in question.

 **-x-**

As the Nevermore flew away from Beacon Academy, cameras were fixed on its movements, following where it flew to. Suddenly, the cameras were shot down by laser beams. The cameras had been shot down by a flock of Jack-Bots, whose guns were smoking away. The Jack-Bots celebrated their success by cheering and giving themselves the thumbs up.

They were destroyed however, by smaller Nevermore that ran through the robots in questions. Their groans of defeat summed up just how short-lived their success was.

 **-x-**

A hawk towards Beacon Academy, and just before it got to the grounds, it transformed into a cat. It was Chameleon-Bot, who was giving Jack Spicer the perfect visual of the Huntsmen Academy as it started to run towards the academy.

Jack Spicer himself was rubbing his hands in anticipation as he watched the footage on his screens, as he got feedback from the cameras in the eyes of his robot.

"Soon, I, Jack Spicer, Evil Boy Genius, will be one step closer to getting my revenge on that little brat for dealing damage to my credibility." Jack Spicer sneered, before he started to laugh evilly, eyeing up the Shadow of Fear with eager anticipation. He walked towards his cupboard and pull out the Golden Tiger Claws.

"Well Red, looks like you'll be seeing me a lot sooner than you thought." Jack smirked darkly, as he put the Golden Tiger Claws on his desk. "Once I have mapped out the entirety of Beacon Academy, I'll be paying you a visit, as I dive straight into your nightmares."

 **-x-**

Chase's command had caught the attention of the White Fang members staying in his lair, so when Adam Taurus and his Lieutenant had been made aware of the situation, they too were watching Chase Young as he waited patiently for some more Grimm to arrive, curious to see how he might convince any Grimm that arrived to join his ever-growing army.

They were almost caught off guard when a giant Nevermore arrived on the scene however, it landed right before the soulless man, and shrieked loudly in his face, its beak opened wide enough that it could have swallowed him whole. Yet, he merely raised an eyebrow in amusement at the fact that the giant Grimm was trying to intimidate him of all people. Chase smirked suddenly, turning so that his eyes met that of Adam's, who merely crossed his arms, wondering what the Leader of the Grimm was going to do next.

They were however, caught off guard when Chase Young transformed into his other form, the mixture of a lizard and dragon and roared at the Nevermore. Even the giant Grimm seemed startled by the sudden transformation, if the shriek of surprise was anything to go by. It tilted its head to the side, trying to understand what it was seeing, while Chase merely laughed at it.

"Adam… did you know about this ability of his?" Adam could hear the shock and horror in his Lieutenant's voice, something that even he would have been feeling himself had he not known that Chase Young had been drinking a potion that he sold his very soul for. It didn't change the fact that this ability of his had surprised him.

"I didn't know about this ability of his, no." Adam told his Lieutenant, keeping his eyes on Chase Young, who transformed back into his human self, and was now talking to the Nevermore, which seemed to be taking the whole situation rather well. Though considering that Chase was probably telling the giant Grimm what he wanted it to know, it wouldn't take too long for Chase to convince it to join his forces.

It was a rather scary thought in itself. It also made Adam realise just how lucky he had gotten that Chase Young had offered them the chance to join his ever-growing army and not destroy them outright for being in the way.

He was looking forward a world ruled by Chase Young.

 **-x-**

Chameleon-Bot watched from the rafters above in the form of a hawk as the initiates were being formed into teams. The shape-shifting robot already had its eyes on Ruby Rose, Yang Xiao-Long and Weiss Schnee, the three girls that its creator, Jack Spicer wanted revenge on for various reasons.

It would be rather convenient if all three girls were formed into the same team now wouldn't it?

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces and from this day forward, you four will work together as Team CRDL (Cardinal), led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin's voice echoed through the auditorium as the teams for the first year students were announced. Chameleon-Bot didn't particularly care, but he could tell that Jack Spicer didn't like them for some reason or another. The team were applauded regardless of Jack's opinion, not like he could have done anything about it though. Though Chameleon-Bot could spot the Xiaolin Dragons giving Cardin Winchester a dirty look throughout the entire procedure.

It watched as another team made their way forward, it never hurt to have extra information for the future prospects that might end up causing Jack Spicer problems after all. The self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius' had demanded that he got as much information as possible.

"Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie." Ozpin nodded to them as they stepped forward while the applause died down. "The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR (Juniper). Led by Jaune Arc!" Chameleon-Bot watched as the new leader stuttered in shock. There was laughter when Jaune was knocked to the ground by Pyrrha, the famous 'invincible girl'.

Even Jack Spicer knew who the girl was, and her presence in Beacon Academy made Jack feel uncomfortable. Chase Young had forced Jack into watching videos of every tournament that had taken place in the last four years, something that the robotic-engineering genius had done with great annoyance. It was only when he was watching all of the fights that Pyrrha Nikos had taken part in did he realise why Chase had forced him to watch the videos.

She could do something that could control metal, Polarity that Chase had later told him. It was almost as if she could act like a magnet towards metal, which for Jack Spicer was one of the worst things that he could encounter. With someone like Pyrrha Nikos having an ability like that, he would be absolutely helpless if he was ever forced into having a fight against her, because she would be able to cancel out his robots.

Chameleon-Bot watched as the three targets that had irritated Jack Spicer walked on stage together, along with another girl who Chameleon-Bot knew it would learn the name of within moments.

"Blake Belladona, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee and Yang Xiao-Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team RWBY (Ruby)." Ozpin announced, informing Chameleon-Bot of not only who the last member of the group was, but also who the three targets of Jack Spicer would be staying with. "Led by Ruby Rose."

Ruby was gob-smacked, while Yang engulfed her in a hug. Chameleon-Bot remembered some note that had been made about the two being sisters, why Jack had even found out about the small detail was unknown. The fact that he knew that they were related was all that Chameleon-Bot needed to know. Eventually the Xiaolin Dragons were led up to the stage.

"And finally, Raimundo Pedrosa, Omi, Clay Bailey and Kimiko Tohomiko. You retrieved the white bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team ROCK (Rock), led by Raimundo Pedrosa." Chameleon-Bot didn't pay attention to the reactions of the Xiaolin Monks, for his attention was drawn towards Team RWBY, the team full of misfits that had caused Jack Spicer trouble since he had arrived in Remnant.

After all, one couldn't get rid of a problem if they didn't learn about the problem itself first and foremost. It would learn everything about the team and Beacon Academy itself, before Jack would use the information that he learnt to get his revenge.

It was just a shame that Jack refused to allow Chameleon-Bot to go into the room of Team RWBY and just smother them to death in their sleep now wasn't it? After all, that would just get rid of a small problem before it became a big one.

 **-x-**

 **Well this took longer than expected.**

 **Honestly, I was trying to think of a way to avoid the Xiaolin Monks just destroying the Grimm that teams RWBY and JNPR would fight, but I still failed at not only that, but to also keep them involved in a good way. At least I did something different by not having the Nevermore be destroyed I suppose.**

 **However, with Team ROCK (really imaginative right) now joining Teams RWBY and JNPR at Beacon, they could be some help against in the incoming storm.** **They might even try to stop the upcoming plot from Jack Spicer from happening, or they might just let it happen.**

 **Honestly though, I have planned out everything for Season One so far, have a some ideas what to do in Season Two, but only have a few things in mind for Season Three. If I'm going to be honest, I'm hoping to see Season Four before going for anything too solid after Season One.**

 **I've also got a slight dilemma, I've hinted at it a few times now, but with the Shadow of Fear going to be used at one point in the next few chapters, I've been trying to figure out what would the greatest fears be for both Team RWBY and Team JNPR? I have a few ideas, but I'd like to get some input from you guys, so I can see if I was correct in my ideas.**

 **Oh, and if you guys wanted to know, there will be some Xiaolin Showdowns in the future in this story, but not for a few chapters at best. There also might be some appearances from some more Xiaolin Showdown villains at some point as well, some of them might not be as expected as some others.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	8. What Is Leadership?

**I'm so confused as to what I've done to myself.**

 **This took a month to write, though I didn't start writing this chapter until two weeks after the last chapter was finished.**

 **Still it's the longest chapter I've written for this story, but I wanted to get all of this in this chapter for some original stuff I plan on writing.**

 **That will be a challenge I suppose.**

 **-x-**

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 8

What Is Leadership?

 **-x-**

If there was one thing that Raimundo was happy about when they found their room after the initiation had finished, it was the fact that they actually had beds. At the Xiaolin Temple they barely had a bed, if Raimundo was going to be honest with himself, and Chase Young wasn't going to even given them a blanket to sleep at night. He forced them to either sleep in the trees that by the time he had taken over their world were mostly burnt away, or sleep on the floor in their feline forms he had had forced them to have after he won their loyalty for all eternity, enslaving them to his will.

So one could say that Raimundo was rather happy to see an actual bed for the first time in many years. Of course he knew that his team didn't have much unpacking to do, especially since they barely had anything in the first place. Raimundo could only imagine just how much unpacking that the other teams would have to do, especially those all-girl teams like Team RWBY. He still remember just how much Kimiko had when they first lived together at the Xiaolin Temple, though he couldn't be sure if that was a good comparison to make or not.

He turned to Kimiko was she was scrolling through some items on her scroll, something that the girl had fallen in love with when they were able to get hold of one each. Being the technology expert in the group she was quickly trying to find the ins and outs of the device, if there was any kind of weakness that could be found, then she would be able to find it. Raimundo was also pleasantly surprised to find that they could check their aura levels on the device, though it was only due to Ozpin's insistence that they even unlocked their auras in the first place.

Aura was a strange thing as far as Raimundo was concerned, being the manifestation of one's soul that could be used for numerous abilities, abilities that the Xiaolin Monks already had before they even unlocked their aura in the first place. Yet, while the power boast was nice, they couldn't help but wonder if they'll ever be able to stop Chase Young and his plans for taking over the world of Remnant. Despite not even having a soul, he still outclassed the monks quite easily, though they weren't sure if he was so powerful that even the greatest hunters were outclassed by the Heylin Warrior, but they weren't too keen to find out.

Raimundo turned his gaze to Omi, who was currently sitting on his bed, meditating as he tried to focus on his aura, something that the young monk had been trying to master since they were given the ability themselves. Raimundo trusted the young monk to tell them on any discovery that he made on the subject at hand, though they were also interested in finding out how to utilise Dust in their battles, so they had another advantage that they could use if they ever found themselves fighting Chase Young in the future.

Raimundo turned to Clay, who tinkering with some Dust vials that he managed to buy in Vale before they arrived at Beacon. He was the one that was in charge trying to see how they could use Dust with their Wudai Weapons, or if they could potentially make separate weapons to take advantage of the Dust that the Schnee Dust Company made. Clay pointed out that talking to Weiss Schnee was one of the options that they had available to them, but he was going to wait until the next day before deciding to try and go along with that idea of his.

Raimundo was in charge of finding out about the Huntsmen and Huntresses themselves, the lifestyle that they lived and how the entire system worked. He knew that he was going to have to rely on the information that the other monks managed to find, but he wasn't too bothered by that, he had learnt over the years thanks to dealing with Master Fung and Chase Young teaching them that information was key to any success that they had. Raimundo decided that he would talk to the Professors of Beacon Academy about their experiences and compare notes of what it meant to be a Huntsman or Huntress, depending on the person that he asked. Raimundo knew that he would get different answers, but it was always good to compare notes on the difference of opinions. You could always learn something new every day after all.

"Who do we have for our first lesson tomorrow?" Raimundo asked his friends, writing down some notes in a little notebook that he had purchased from Vale the day before they came to Beacon.

"Some guy called Peter Port." Kimiko replied, not looking up from her scroll. Raimundo knew better than to expect the girl to do so when she had a new piece of technology in her hands, her attention to detail could be scary at times.

"Thanks." Now Raimundo had a name, he planned on getting to class early tomorrow morning so he could get some insight of being a huntsman from their first teacher of the day. It wasn't like the guy one the type to go into longwinded stories that bored you to tears now was it?

 **-x-**

Chase Young's eyes followed the giant Nevermore in his throne room carefully, before he suddenly leaped in the air and swatted it down to the ground easily, sending it smashing into the ground below. He frowned in annoyance at the fact that he had been forced to attack the Nevermore at all. Despite agreeing to take orders from him, the Nevermore had still decided to try and attack the White Fang members, something that Chase had been furious about when he first realised what was going on. Admittedly, he could almost claim that it had been rather fortunate that the Nevermore had been so irritated by the sight of the White Fang members that it had attacked them in his sight.

Chase didn't know just what the White Fang had done to cause the Nevermore to be so upset, but quite frankly he didn't care. He wanted this problem to be dealt with before it escalated into something that he couldn't control. The Nevermore got to its feet and shrieked at him, but Chase Young was prepared. He transformed into his other form and roared at the Nevermore, which shrieked back in protest. They charged at each other, and it was Chase Young that punched the giant Nevermore in the face, sending it flying back into the wall. He quickly made his way towards the Grimm and grabbed it by the throat and summoned up the strength to slam it into the wall several times.

He let go of the Grimm and it fell forward, looked almost concussed as it hit the ground stomach first. Chase scowled in frustration, he hadn't wanted to do this, but the Nevermore had given him no other choice in the matter unfortunately. He pulled out the Eagle Scope and pointed it at the Nevermore.

"Eagle Scope!" Chase activated the Shen Gong Wu and it shined brightly over the giant Grimm that had started to move gingerly. When the bright light had faded, the Nevermore had looked as though it had calmed down significantly and it was starting to show more intelligent in its eyes that it had done before. Chase transformed back into his human form, crossing his arms as he did so.

"So, are you going to stop attacking the White Fang members under my banner, or am I going to take you out for good?" Chase didn't looked impressed by the Nevermore, which shook its head to clear the cobwebs.

"I'm done." The Nevermore replied, in a surprisingly soft voice. Its eyes widened in surprise when it realised that it was able to talk the human language for the first time, its eyes locked onto Chase. "What did you do to me?"

"I've given you a new outlook on things." Chase smirked at the giant Grimm. "You're the second Grimm that has been given the ability to speak the human language, though you're the first one not to have it done willingly." Chase told the Nevermore, who looked surprised by what it was learning. "I can tell you more in detail if you're willing to follow my every order and no longer attack any of the White Fang members."

"I'm listening…"

 **-x-**

Roman Torchwich wasn't sure what to expect when he had requested Jack Spicer to turn up to his hideout, the boy was now a wanted criminal to the eyes of the citizens of Remnant. The kid had surprised him when he brought his army of Jack-Bots to help him with his little heist, but the help had been appreciated, even if the robots had been destroyed by the other four kids, the 'Xiaolin Losers' as Jack called them.

It didn't change the fact that the Xiaolin kids were pretty powerful, so quite honestly, Roman didn't really want to face them in battle if he could help it. Live to fight another day as they say. Roman liked to have his escape plans secured before he got into any fight, simply so he could avoid any unwanted complications.

Suddenly, Jack Spicer rose up from the floor into the warehouse, causing the criminal mastermind to draw his cane, only to pause when he realised just who had entered the room. He gave the teenager a look over.

"So kid, have you always had that ability, or is that your semblance?" Roman asked the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', who merely smirked back at him, waving his finger cockily.

"You must allow me to keep some secrets Roman, after all, business partners don't always reveal their secrets at the sight of money." Jack shrugged off easily, causing Roman to shake his head in amusement. The brat was cautious alright, and for a good reason. With all of the contacts that he had made in the few months that he had been in Vale, he could be linked to quite a few criminal gangs that he had provided private armies to. So if he was sent to prison, there would be more than a few people sent after the teenager in order to silence him.

Roman hoped that wouldn't happen, for the kid amused him at times. He knew that Jack was a coward through and through, and probably didn't have any fighting ability to speak of either. While watching the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius' screaming like a little girl as he attempted to get out of dodge was humorous, it did also raise some concern about what would happen if the teenager got into a situation that he couldn't get out of.

"Come on kid, let's talk more about this deal, while I discuss some of the plans that I have for the army that I'm going to be paying you for." Roman told Jack, who raised an eyebrow at the older criminal. "I need you to know so that you add the features that I'm after. Trust me you're going to like it." Roman informed the teenaged criminal, who couldn't stop an evil grin from finding its way onto his features.

As they made their way into another part of the hideout, Jack blinked when he noticed a table with a bowl of ice cream sitting there on its own. Jack turned to Roman, only to notice that the older criminal was already making his way towards the table. Jack shrugged before following him, as he attempted to sit down, he jumped and screamed when he felt something pinch his sides. He spun around quickly and spotted a young woman, who was in the seat that had been empty just moments before, smirking at him.

She had long hair that went down to her back, but it was split into two colours. The left side was brown while the right side was pink with white streaks. Her eyes mirrored her hair as her left eye was pink and the right one was brown. The woman had on a white jacket with a pink interior, brown trousers, and grey high-heeled boots. She had a corset on under her jacket along with multiple necklaces around her neck.

Roman couldn't stop himself from laughing at Jack's expense after hearing the girly scream from the teenager, who was blushing in embarrassment over his reaction. The woman looked pleased with herself as she picked up the bowl of ice cream and started to help herself. Once Roman finally calmed down, he pointed to the young woman.

"This Jack Spicer, is my partner Neo." Neo waved lazily, more focused on her ice cream than Jack. "She's been working with me long before you and I ever met, if there's one person that I can trust to have my back, it's her."

"A pleasure."

"So, let's start discussing what I want you to build for me." Roman smirked as he rubbed his hands together eagerly. "I'll be sure to put your creations to good use."

 **-x-**

Blake stared at the cat that was currently in Yang's arms, before she looked at the girl holding the feline. She knew Yang didn't even know about the fact that she was a Faunus, let alone that she was a Cat Faunus, so why did she bring a cat into their room?

"What are you doing with that cat?" Weiss wasn't going to let anything stop her from finding out the answer to the question that she too wanted to know. The Schnee Heiress wanted to know why her teammate had brought in an animal into their room, her room. She really didn't want to have to deal with an issue that having a cat brought them.

"He was trying to come inside, clawing at the door desperately in an attempt to get our attention." Yang told them, stroking the cat like she had practiced the act many times before. It was almost as if she and Ruby had a pet at home. Ruby exited the bathroom, and paused when she spotted the cat in her arms.

"Yang… why do you have a cat?" Ruby asked, uneasily. Weiss and Blake looked surprised by the look on the younger girl's face. "We already have Zwei, do you think that the cat will be able to handle that?" Yang paused, before cringing just imaging that incident.

"Probably not." Yang left the room and attempted to put the cat down outside, only for the feline to quickly rush back inside and somehow manage to lock Yang out instead. The other members of Team RWBY could only look on in disbelief that Yang managed to be outsmarted by a cat of all things.

"Who's Zwei?" Blake and Weiss were purposely ignoring Yang's attempt to unlock the door without her scroll, which she had left in their room.

"Our dog." Ruby was watching the cat make its way towards Blake, before she made her way towards the door, letting her sister back into the room. As Blake picked up the cat and held it in her arms, her nose told her something about the cat that she didn't like. This cat wasn't real, it was mechanical, a machine. So before anyone had the chance to stop her, Blake threw the cat out of the window, much to the disbelief of her roommates.

"Blake! Why did you do that?!" Understandably, Weiss was the one who demanded the answer first, but Ruby and Yang weren't far behind. All of Team RWBY froze when they heard a scream of anger, before suddenly they saw a hawk fly by their window, which transformed before their very eyes into Chameleon-Bot.

"You're the transforming robot that was with Roman Torchwich!" Ruby's announcement got Team RWBY to get into fighting stances… without their weapons.

"Killing you all right here and now would be so simple, but my creator has other plans in store for you." Chameleon-Bot spoke to them for the first time, his face transforming into Ruby's as he did so, twisting it into one of sadistic glee. "However, he doesn't have an issue with leaving a message." His face transformed into Weiss' this time, a look of pure unadulterated rage took form. "Yet I can't help but want to destroy you where you stand, despite his orders to leave the fun to him!" His face transformed into Blake's, a look of disgust taking form. "However, orders are orders, and I don't act on emotions that I don't have." His face finally transforming into Yang's, a look of insanity taking hold. "That doesn't mean that I can't enjoy the torment that I'm no doubt going to witness. So you'd better prepare yourself Team RWBY, for I'm going to enjoy what my creator does to you!" With that, Chameleon-Bot transformed into a hawk again, and proceeded to fly off away from Beacon Academy, having completed the mission that was set out for it.

Team RWBY exchanged uneasy looks, they still had no idea just who this creator was, though Ruby had an idea of who to ask in order to find out.

 **-x-**

It was the next day that classes started and Raimundo had gotten up early in order to confront Professor Port about what should be expected from a Huntsman, but despite all of his planning, Raimundo didn't prepare for one thing.

' _Perhaps… I should've been more specific about how he could tell me what I wanted to know.'_ Peter Port loved to tell stories about his past exploits, yet he could somehow manage to make them sound really boring. Raimundo was just thankful that he was able to have breakfast before he arrived to the classroom. Still, despite how boring it was to listen to Professor Port, he couldn't deny the benefits of getting the opinions from the more experienced Huntsman. Some of the techniques that he had used in the past were fascinating, it was just a shame that the boisterous man managed to make the story sound so boring.

"So how often should we be expecting to fight Grimm in class? Since you're going to be telling us about their weaknesses, would I be wrong in assuming that we should be fighting Grimm themselves every so often." Raimundo tried to change the subject, trying to fish for more information as he did so. It never hurt to try after all.

"Alas, I won't be able to bring in Grimm too often, but you are all in for a wonderful surprise today." Professor Port seemed pleased with himself, even as Raimundo's attention was drawn towards a shaking cage. He realised just what the professor was implying, before a small smirk found its way onto his features.

"I'm already looking forward to it."

 **-x-**

Kimiko sighed as she made her way towards the Professor's Port classroom with Clay and Omi, listening to their younger teammate boast about how he had figure out how to make his aura enhance his elemental attacks further than ever before. Clay was poking holes in Omi's theory, causing the young monk to get flustered when he realised that he might possibly be wrong. Kimiko paused when she heard a whistle go off somewhere, before shrugging when she realised that it wasn't for anything serious.

"Omi, could you help me out with something after class? With the progress that you've made on understanding aura, perhaps you'd like to volunteer with seeing how much aura you use when you use it." Kimiko held up her scroll. "If we can use our scroll to monitor our aura, it would be best to make sure that we understood just how much you end up using to boost your attacks. That way we can see just how much you need to improve on your aura usage. It'll be a nice little experiment to start off with." Kimiko smiled at Omi, who grinned brightly.

"Your idea is most wondrous Kimiko! I can't wait to show you just how impressive I am and to show you just superior I am to gi–" Clay quickly covered Omi's mouth before he got himself in hot water with Kimiko again. He'd rather not have to take the little guy off to get medical attention so early in his career at Beacon Academy thank you very much.

"Omi, you need to tone down on your little speeches little partner, half of the Academy is filled with women." Clay whispered quickly, causing Omi to pale at the realisation of just how many women there were at Beacon Academy. If even half of those women had bad tempers like Kimiko, then he knew that needed to avoid saying anything that he'd regret later.

"Clay's right, Omi." The tone in Kimiko's voice sent shivers down Omi's spine, he turned around nervously and gulped when he saw the smile on Kimiko's face, the sweet look that he had seen many times before she punched him in the jaw for saying something about women. "We really wouldn't want anything to happen to you simply because you forgot yourself, would we now?" Kimiko's voice turned much sterner, promising him so much pain.

"Right! Sorry! Forget I said anything!" Omi quickly apologised, nervously laughing as he did so. Clay shook his head, while Kimiko smiled sweetly at the youngest member of the team. Honestly, after so many years, you'd think that Omi would have learnt that women could be as strong as men, and not to say something like that in front of any women, especially Kimiko, who was more than happy to beat the idea out of him. Clay and Raimundo were surprised that Kimiko hadn't already done so by this point honestly.

It was for Omi's own good that he grew out of that phase, something that even Chase Young criticised the young warrior about which said something considering the experience that the Heylin Warrior had in his disposal.

After getting some food, the remaining members of Team ROCK entered the classroom, where they spotted Raimundo making himself comfortable, as he took down some of the notes that was on the board. While they knew that their Xiaolin powers probably didn't need to worry about the weaknesses as much as most people, the extra information was always useful to have at their disposal.

Who knows when they found themselves unable to use their elemental powers and extremely vulnerable without their weapons in their possessions, they weren't able to deny that they could be caught unprepared by an event that didn't expect.

"So, how was Professor Port?" Kimiko asked Raimundo, who gave her an annoyed expression.

"Insightful, but he has an amazing ability to make even the most interesting stories boring. The stories in questions are just things that he's accomplished in the past, so in a way it was like listening to somebody that we know." Most of Team ROCK stared at Omi, confusing the youngest member of the team. "You'll probably like this lesson Omi, besides the lesson where we fight the other students, this will probably be right up your alley."

"You really think so?" Omi didn't look convinced.

"Oh yeah, you love to brag about your past accomplishments and rub it into other people's faces about how superior you are to them, so you could probably relate to this guy. Only difference is, this guy has the experience and you don't." Raimundo replied innocently. Omi merely glared at the team leader in response.

"I'm not like that." Omi denied dismissively.

"I am the greatest Xiaolin Dragon! Of course I will be the first to be promoted! Who else is it going to be? Raimundo!" Raimundo imitated Omi's voice almost perfectly, causing the young Xiaolin monk to get flustered. "Face it Omi, you constantly rub it in our faces about how much better you are than us, but please do us a favour and don't do that here. There are going to be some people who will take offence to that regardless of whether or not you mean to upset them."

"But I'm simply telling the truth!" Omi looked annoyed.

"Omi, you're good, really good for your age, but while you have the edge on us in terms of experience, you're not better than us together. We all have our weak points, and we're on the same team to counter out our weaknesses." Raimundo pointed out. "I know that I was named the leader, but remember what Master Fung told us once. Together as one we are stronger than we are alone."

"I know, but I want to show everyone that I'm better than they are right now." Omi admittedly quietly. The rest of Team ROCK smiled sadly, knowing just why he wanted to show off. This whole experience of being compared to so many people was such a big jump compared to just being compared to his team. Omi would of course want to ensure that he stood out more than anyone else so he wouldn't be left behind.

It also showed just how much he missed Master Fung, his father figure growing up. What Chase Young did to their old master was unforgivable, but they knew that eventually they could figure out how to free themselves from his control.

"Don't worry little partner, you'll get your chance." Clay offered.

"Besides, we've still got to get back at Cardin for trying to threaten you on our first day here." Kimiko reminded him.

"We've making friends here at Beacon, Teams RWBY and JNPR are already on that list." Raimundo pointed out.

"Haven't we still got to find Velvet and her team at some point as well?"

"Yeah, we did promise to meet up at some point didn't we?"

 **-x-**

Jack Spicer roared in anger as he looked at the screen which showed the recordings that Chameleon-Bot had made, He aggressively slammed his fists against the desk, wondering just why his greatest creation had decided to take on the form of a cat of all things and try to make its way into Team RWBY's room. The clips of the layout was good and everything, but he wanted far more than he had gotten before Blake Belladonna literally threw his creation out of the window of all things.

He knew that he had made some adjustments to Chameleon-Bot that allowed him to change its weight, something he had gained after many years of making his robot army and learning the trade of robotic engineering, but that still didn't excuse the fact that Chameleon-Bot took such a stupid risk for no reason at all. The fact that the risk backfired so dramatically was enough to make Jack want to get revenge on the girl.

"I know that it wasn't the texture of the cat that I got wrong, that much I know. I made sure to stop that little problem coming back to bite me on the backside years ago after using the Moby Morpher for the first time. So what was it that she spotted wrong with Chameleon-Bot that I didn't get right?" Jack pondered out loud. He knew that it surely couldn't be something that a human could sense normally, so what could have…

"Wait…" Jack suddenly came up with an idea. He rolled back the feedback and focused on Blake's face, looking for any sign of a Faunus in the girl. He focused on the time that the realisation appeared on her face, and realised that she had actually been able smell that Chameleon-Bot wasn't an actual cat, much to his surprise. Jack supposed that it was because of how close the shapeshifting robot had gotten to the Faunus, more than anything. He also noted that her bow twitched slightly when she realised what Chameleon-Bot actually was.

This led to problems that Jack hadn't considered before now. Now that he had established that there was a Faunus in Team RWBY, he would have to be very careful when he entered their room to activate the Shadow of Fear. If she was a Faunus, then what else did she possess outside of a good sense of smell? Did she have really good eyesight like the other Faunus, was her hearing also really good as well? With these thoughts in mind, perhaps he would need to take a different approach to getting into the room, with the Golden Tiger Claws, he knew that noise it made could sometimes be noticeable, depending on the person who used it.

It gave Jack some new things to think about when creating a robot in the future, and if he wanted to sneak on a Faunus he needed to think of countermeasures in the near future that would allow him do so. It was just unfortunate that he was going to be forced to think of these ideas sooner than he'd like, but it everything was too easy for him, then where was the fun in that? It would just be too boring after a while otherwise.

He always did like a challenge when inventing new robots and thinking of new ideas, he had managed to sneak past the Xiaolin Dragons more than a few times before they had been beaten by Chase Young in a battle to free Omi from his service, so he knew that he wasn't completely useless when it came to sneaking into places. Though he had a feeling that Beacon Academy was a lot more secure than the Xiaolin Temple ever was.

At least he had a decent idea of the layout of the Academy thanks to Chameleon-Bot, now he just needed to ensure that he laid out his plan perfectly so he could mess with the entirety of Team RWBY.

 **-x-**

Raimundo sighed again as Professor Port continued his story, he had seen Team RWBY enter the classroom with barely any time to spare. He knew that if someone had been about to close the door, then the girls probably would have crashed into the poor soul. Raimundo did note that the entire team seemed rather tried and stressed out about something.

"We need to get hold of Team RWBY after this lesson. Something seems to be wrong." Raimundo whispered to the rest of his team.

"I was planning on getting hold of Weiss anyway to get information on Dust usage." Clay pointed out, keeping his voice down.

"Let's consider this an extra reason then." Raimundo offered quietly. He turned to Omi, who was listening to Professor Port's story with fascination, Raimundo could only hope that his somewhat naïve friend didn't pick up any bad habits while he was here.

"Weiss seems to be getting angrier at Ruby." Kimiko raised an eyebrow at the Schnee Heiress, who seemed to be getting more and more frustrated by Ruby's childish behaviour as the young leader continued to mess about in the classroom. She really did wonder if Professor Port was actually ignoring this, because there couldn't be anyway that he could miss the young girl so easily, could he?

"In conclusion, a true Huntsman must be honourable. True Huntsmen must be dependable. True Huntsmen must be strategic, well-educated and wise!"

The older members of Team ROCK watched as Omi perked up at the traits of a Huntsman, they he no doubt about what was going to happen next if Professor Port was going to ask the question that they thought he was.

"So, who among you believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits?" Professor Port asked, looking around the room.

"I do!" Omi announced smugly, causing most of the class to look at the young Xiaolin Monk. Professor Port however, looked rather pleased.

"Well then, let's see how you fair against your opponent." Professor Port pointed to the cage that rattled ominously. Omi looked towards the rest of his team questionably, before getting a nod of approval from Raimundo, causing the youngest member of the team to smile brightly. He proceeded to jump to the front of the classroom from the desk furthest back from the classroom, in an attempt to show off to the class.

"This should be interesting." Raimundo turned to his girlfriend. "So, should we expect Omi to go ahead and say something that will upset a lot of people?"

"If he says anything that I think he might, then it's a guarantee." Kimiko sighed as she looked down at Team RWBY, where Weiss was doing her best to try and not snap at her young leader in front of the rest of the team. Kimiko sadly enough could understand why she would snap at Ruby, there was a time and a place to be childish, but the classroom was not one of them. It reminded her of Raimundo before he betrayed the rest of the team for Wuya's promise of everything that he ever wanted, though he had been getting frustrated by the lifestyle of the Xiaolin Temple, which wasn't too his liking.

"Clay, be prepared for Weiss to let out her frustrations on verbally." The Texan looked down at the Schnee heiress with a raise eyebrow.

"Like I do with you and Kimiko when you're upset with each other and/or Omi?" Clay couldn't keep the amused looked off of his face when Raimundo and Kimiko looked at each other in surprise.

"You do that too?" Clay snorted in amusement as they started interrogating each other about what they had said to him about the other, before he interrupted them.

"Sure, I'll do that." Clay looked amused, just as Omi returned to the classroom. Omi was bad in his Xiaolin uniform and looked prepared for what could potentially be an irritating battle, though the rest of Team ROCK had no reason to worry about their younger teammate, they knew his strengths and weaknesses by this point.

Still, they were hoping that Omi wouldn't show his other weakness that would get half of the class livid at him. Kimiko was almost expecting it, though she was more than willing to beat him up if he made the mistake of actually saying it in front of so many people.

Yet when Professor Port smashed the lock to the cage with his blunderbuss-axe, unveiling the Boarbatusk within, Omi stayed calm and patiently waited for the boar-like Grimm to attack him first. If there was one thing that he had learnt over the years under the tutelage of both Master Fung and Chase Young, it was the ability to patiently study his enemy.

"This shouldn't take long." Raimundo allowed his head to rest in his hands, looking disinterested by the fight before it had even started. "Considering that he could killed a Deathstalker by himself if he needed to, he'll have no trouble with something as weak as this."

"That is if he doesn't get complacent." Kimiko pointed out, just as Omi leaped above the charging Boarbatusk, changing his Shimo Staff into Twin Axes as he did so. Omi taunted the Grimm into charging at him again, and proceeded to dodge the charge at the last second, slicing into the side of the Grimm as it passed by. Omi frowned when the Grimm didn't go down however.

"Shimo Staff!" He shifted his weapon into a pole that extended towards the Grimm easily, sweeping the Grimm's legs out from underneath it, causing the Boarbatusk to squeal in distress as it was flipped in midair multiple times. Omi changed the Shimo Staff into a bow and arrow and took aim at the Boarbatusk as it started to stop spinning in midair. Just as the Grimm started to slow down and descend, Omi opened fire at the Boarbatusk, which squealed in pain when it was hit by the numerous arrows.

"The little partner's having fun." Clay mused as Omi changed his Shimo Staff into twin wheel blades, which he threw at the Boarbatusk just as the Grimm was slammed into the wall by the impact that the ice arrows had made. The boar-like Grimm was promptly sliced in half by Omi's weapons, disintegrating as Omi made his way towards the Grimm to collect his weapon.

"Bravo!" Professor Port said as a few members of the class applauded Omi's fight with the Grimm. "It seems that we are in the presence of a true Huntsman." Omi smiled at the experience Huntsman. "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings and, stay vigilant. Class dismissed."

"Let's hope that Omi doesn't let that praise get to his head, that's the last thing we need to deal with right now." Raimundo sighed as he stood up, his eyes staying on Team RWBY, though Weiss stormed out of the classroom angrily, leaving the rest of her team behind. Omi however, was giving the rest of his team a delighted look, while the remainder of Team RWBY gave each other looks.

 **-x-**

"I was most magnificent!" Omi declared cheerfully as they walked with Jaune to meet up with the rest of his team. Jaune seemed a little nervous, but Raimundo felt that it was only due to a lack of confident in his own fighting ability.

"So, how did you guys get to be so strong anyway?" Jaune asked Team ROCK, who looked at the leader of Team JNPR curiously. "I mean, you seem to be so strong that you almost leave us behind in your shadow. If we don't start getting stronger soon, then we'd never catch up to you guys."

"It's simple really." Raimundo told his fellow leader. "We train. We train and push ourselves to our very limits so that one day we might be able to claim that we can be the very best." Raimundo created a ball of wind in his hand. "Of course, we also have some pretty cool semblances as well, but we've also been training since we were kids, I can't say for Omi, but for Clay, Kimiko and I, we're been training for at least seven years."

"I've been training since I was five." Omi declared proudly, causing Raimundo to roll his eyes.

"What I'm trying to tell you, is that while you should train as much as you can to get stronger, you should also train with others. I've trained with Kimiko, Clay and Omi ever since I started training. With my teammates I knew if I was becoming the weaker of the team and when I had to improve." Raimundo told Jaune, who frowned in thought.

"So, I should train with my teammates if I want to get stronger?"

"Of course." Kimiko answered this time. "It's also really fun when you have someone training with you, it never hurts to have different opinions on your fighting style in order to become stronger. I set these guys on fire all the time." Kimiko smiled innocently as she told Jaune the last part, causing him to pale slightly.

"That only happens when she either gets upset with us or we weren't good enough to dodge her attacks." Raimundo attempted to ease Jaune's fears, but the blond nodded nervously.

"I'm going to find Weiss, I'll see you later partners." Clay tilted his hat before he left in the direction that he had spotted Weiss storming off in. Raimundo watched the Texan leave, before he sighed.

"I better make sure that Ruby is alright, I have a bad feeling that she be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing that'll no doubt upset her." Raimundo told the group. Kimiko nodded.

"You best get a move on then." She pulled Raimundo in a kiss before she let him go. "Catch you later?"

"Yeah." Raimundo waved as he left the group, but he wasn't able to stop himself from snickering when he heard Omi's question.

"Why would you need to catch him? Will he be falling?" It was times like this that he found amusement in Omi's confusion.

 **-x-**

"Ozpin made a mistake." Clay frowned when he heard the final parts of Weiss lecturing of Ruby, though if he had to be honest, it sounded more like that Weiss was jealous of the fact that Ruby was made the leader of their team instead of her. He felt Raimundo arrive just as Weiss stormed off, though he gave his leader a questioning glance.

"You go talk to Weiss, I'll talk to Ruby." Raimundo offered to Clay, who frowned before nodding. Perhaps he could part on some wisdom over to the Schnee Heiress if she did use him to get rid of any pent up anger that she was still no doubt holding back, because despite everything, even she wasn't to just let everything out on her partner.

"Weiss, wait up." Clay called out to the heiress, who frowned when she realised who was calling for him.

"Great, what do you want?" She didn't sound pleased to see him, though that could just be because she was still in a bad mood. "I had wanted to prove myself to Professor Port and show that I was the person that should be the leader of Team RWBY, but your partner, Omi stopped me from doing that."

"I merely wanted to talk to you." Clay replied, Weiss simply rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Great, you've talked to me, now can you just leave me alone?" The Schnee Heiress started to walk off.

"You want acknowledgement that you feel you deserve, yet you're upset that you're not getting it." Weiss stopped in her tracks. "Have you ever thought that you need to act differently from a company heiress when you're with your team? That you need to –"

"Will you just stop talking?!" Weiss snapped angrily, glaring viciously at Clay, who remained unfazed. "What gives you the right to talk to me like that? You don't know anything about me! How could you possible know how I feel?!" Clay frowned at her words, true he wasn't the company heiress like Weiss was, but that didn't change the fact that her attitude wasn't the greatest example in the world.

"You seem like you're used to getting everything you wanted, but is that really something that you can be prove of? Yes you didn't become the leader of your team, but surely you can benefit from this setback. I was overlooked as the team leader of Team ROCK, not once, but twice. Raimundo was always picked as the leader of our group over the last three years." Clay told Weiss, who looked surprised by how much he was telling her. "Yet we all accepted this setback and worked harder than ever to improve ourselves and become better overall, despite having setbacks, we didn't let that stop ourselves from supporting Raimundo and ensuring that our team became the best that it could become.

"You didn't get upset about being overlooked?" Weiss asked him, looking curious by what his response might have been.

"The only person who might have been upset at first was Omi, but he's long accepted the fact that he won't be the leader of the group. When the four of us trained together, Raimundo was the last person of our group to get promoted at first, but he grew from the experience, even if he needed a helping hand along the way." Clay answered, before he sighed. "So tell me, what's stopping you from flourishing as a member of Team RWBY, if you're not the leader, then work on being the best teammate, so your teammates know that they can rely on you when they might struggle."

Weiss frowned thoughtfully, taking in his words. Sure she might have been upset at first, but after hearing Clay tell her his own experiences, it gave her some ideas for what she could do to help make Team RWBY the best team in Beacon.

"I see…" Weiss looked at the Texan. "Was there anything else that you were after?"

"Now that you mention it, I was going to ask you about Dust and how it works. I was hoping to get the opinion of an expert on the subject."

 **-x-**

When Clay left to confront Weiss, Raimundo made his way to Ruby, who he could say was his junior in both experience and age when it came to team leadership. Still, he wasn't going to just let the young leader suffer in silence, what Weiss had told her would have no doubt dented her confidence considerably and would continue to plague her if it was left unchecked. He trusted Clay to sort Weiss out, it was only right that he helped Ruby out.

"You want to talk?" Raimundo asked Ruby, who looked slightly ashamed at the fact that he had probably seen her being told off by her partner, but she nodded anyway. "You know, when I first became the leader of Team ROCK, I was a terrible leader. I didn't know what to do, what to expect or how to prepare myself for the role. One moment I was training with my team as usual, the next I suddenly had this massive burden thrust upon my shoulders, and no idea what to do with it.

"How have you been a leader before?" Ruby sounded confused by the declaration, to which Raimundo merely smiled.

"I've had two masters before I came to Beacon Academy, one of them was stern but fair, he treated us equally even though we came from different backgrounds. He pointed out our flaws and told us how to improve ourselves, for we were just children back then, we had no idea what to expect." Raimundo sighed as he remembered Master Fung, his favourite teacher, the man who opened his eyes to the possibility of what he could do. "Our second master though, he was a different story. At first, in his eyes we were insignificant, not even worth his time. However, when he finally met us, he took interest in us and eventually after our first master died, he took us under his wing, training us so we could become the stronger warriors in order to spread his name across the world, to help with his ambitions."

Raimundo sighed when he realised what he was doing. "However, it was our second master that made me the leader, and at first Omi resented me for it, claiming that he should have been the leader instead, but it was over time that I gained his respect when I learnt how to be a leader myself. I learnt that it takes time to become a good leader, if we're not given the chance to grow as a leader and to improve then we will never truly improve."

They sat in silence, Ruby processing his words and Raimundo pondering on the past and what he could have done differently. Sure if it wasn't for Chase Young and his ambition for conquering numerous worlds, then Team ROCK wouldn't have met and befriended Teams RWBY and JNPR, but at the same he didn't want his new friends to get hurt, both physically and mentally by what was to come. Raimundo knew that Chase Young wouldn't just sit around and do nothing in his day, he knew that the man who belonged to the side of evil was planning around and building ahead for his schemes.

Raimundo knew that eventually Chase would either have all of the pieces of the puzzle for his plans, and would one day make his presence known. It was only a matter of time.

"Raimundo… I need to tell you something that happened last night."

 **-x-**

"Wait, Chameleon-Bot came into your room disguised as a cat?" Kimiko asked Yang, who looked away rather sheepishly. Blake merely glared at the blond. This told Kimiko that Yang might have been the one that allowed the robot access into their room. "What did Chameleon-Bot say to you?"

"The robot said something about its' creator having plans for us, though I have no idea who it was that made it in the first place." Blake looked irritated by the lack of knowledge she had on the subject.

"The creator is Chameleon-Bot is none other than Jack Spicer. Your leader Ruby Rose would have seen him on the night that my team met her for the first time, but if you need knowledge on Jack Spicer, then I'll let you know anything you need to know. If only so you can prepare yourself for whenever he does attempt one of his numerous schemes."

 **-x-**

It was late at night, all of Team RWBY were asleep in their beds when suddenly a tear in space opened up and out stepped Jack Spicer, who had the Golden Tiger Claws on his wrist thanks to a wooden sleeve attached to the Shen Gong Wu. He looked around the room with curiosity as the tear in space closed itself.

"Huh, this room looks different. They didn't have poorly made bunk beds last time Chameleon-Bot was here." Jack inspected the room. "All I need to do is cut the ropes and we'd have one crushed Schnee, but that would be far too easy." Jack took out the Shadow of Fear. "Well now, let's see what you're all afraid of. Shadow of Fear." Jack Spicer grinned evilly as he entered Weiss Schnee's dreams.

 **-x-**

 **So that's another chapter finished.**

 **Personally, I feel that I could have done better with this, but honestly after this chapter, I plan on doing something original.**

 **Jack Spicer and the Shadow of Fear was just the beginning of it.**

 **I've got the whole idea planned out, but it's just a matter of actually implementing it.**

 **Hell, Blake discovering Chameleon-Bot was a bit earlier than planned, as is Jack using the Shadow of Fear, but there you go.**

 **Here's a question though, do you want me to show you the dreams where their fears are shown, or should I draw it out like Xiaolin Showdown did?**

 **Honestly, I've got the fears for Blake and Yang sorted out, but it's Ruby and Weiss that I'm completely sure about just yet.**

 **Though there is one thing I will say, expect an actual Xiaolin Showdown to happen soon.**

 **Still, I know how I plan on ending the first season, but it's just a matter of actually writing it out and making sure that it works.**

 **I just hope that you like it honestly.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


	9. Fears

**Well this took longer than expected. I hope this was worth the wait.**

 **-x-**

Grimm's New Leader – Chapter 9

Fears

 **-x-**

Weiss stared down at the piano in front of her, not sure why she was here again of all places. She was in her old room, where she had been forced to stay as she was trained to become the perfect Heiress for the Schnee Dust Company. She really didn't want to be here anymore, after having spent so long trying to escape from the clutches of her father in the first place. She could only imagine just how he was feeling right now.

"Wow, this place is even blander than my old playroom, and that really does say a lot." Weiss looked up sharply to find none other than Jack Spicer sitting on the piano, staring down at her with an evil grin. She reached for her weapon, only to find it missing. "Looking for this?" Jack waved Weiss' weapon, the Myrtenaster, in front of her carelessly. "In all seriousness though, this really reminds of me of my own upbringing, with the only difference being that my parents were never there."

"We're nothing alike." Weiss sneered at Jack, who shrugged.

"Well the only thing that we're alike in is the fact that we've got rich parents. My parents were always away after I become a teenager, I'm happy with their ultimate fates…" Jack's expression twisted angrily. "The mere idea that we could even relate to each other makes me sick beyond belief. Your family is absolutely disgusting to me."

"Excuse me?!" Weiss stood up sharply, truly offended by his comments. Jack merely laughed darkly, before he leaped off of the piano and started to run away, with Myrtenaster in hand. Weiss chased after the redhead, not knowing how he had managed to invade her dreams in the first place.

"I'm only looking for one small thing, but once I have it, I'll be on my way." Jack laughed evilly, before he realised that Weiss suddenly had her weapon in her hands, pointing it in his direction. "Wait a minute, how'd you get your weapon back?" Jack didn't look as terrified as he should have done, but Weiss wasn't going to care.

"My dream, my rules!" Weiss shot beams of ice towards Jack, who leaped out of the way, only to find the floor was now completely covered in ice. Jack surprised Weiss however, when he started skating on the ice as if he had been trained to do so all his life. Jack turned to Weiss and stuck his tongue out childishly, before he slammed face first into a door that had swung opened and collected him.

Weiss however, froze when she realised just what room that Jack Spicer had been dragged into. She shivered in sheer fright.

"Oh no…"

 **-x-**

Yang knew as soon as she was in the forests that something was wrong. It felt far too familiar to her already, so when she watched her younger self pull a cart with a sleeping Ruby inside it, Yang Xiao-Long knew just what was going on.

"Stop!" Yang tried to stop her younger self, but went through her like she was nothing more than a ghost. Yang snarled angrily when she heard Jack Spicer's evil laugh. She spotted him standing in a nearby tree, laughing at her, mocking her for her past decisions. "Shut up!

"Wow Yang, is that really the best you come up with? Even Omi could come up with something better." Jack smirked, a sinister expression finding a way onto his features. "Since I'm here, I might as well see what you fear the most." Jack gestured to Yang's younger self, who was still pulling the little cart with a younger Ruby inside.

"See my fears? That's not possible!" Yang tried to deny, but Jack merely smirked evilly at her. Yang realised that somehow, someway, Jack Spicer had managed to enter her dreams and was now going to see her fears in her nightmares. "You're going to pay for this." Yang aimed her shotgun gauntlets at Jack, only to realise that he had already jumped away from his tree.

"Catch me if you can!" He flew through the air thanks to his Heli-bot and Yang rushed after him, attempting to stop him from causing too much damage to this dream that he had invaded.

She was however forced to stop when she realised where her younger self was now taking Ruby to the abandoned home, where her birth mother had once lived. What absolutely terrified her was the fact that Jack was escorting her younger self towards the hut, she knew what was behind the door and what Jack would unleash upon the children. Jack turned towards her and could only uttered five simple words.

"This is all your fault."

Jack opened the door, and Yang screamed.

 **-x-**

Ruby Rose made her way to her mother's grave, it was Ruby's way to tell her mother how everything had gone and how to cope with her mother's death. Ruby wanted Summer to be proud of her and what she had become since her death. She couldn't wait to tell her mother about the new friends that she had made and how she was doing at Beacon, having been accepted two years early.

Ruby froze however, when she spotted Jack Spicer standing in front of her mother's grave, giving his respects to the dead woman that he could never have known. Yet despite everything, she didn't draw her weapon at the sight of the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', she wanted to avoid fighting at the site of her mother's grave.

"What are you doing here?" Ruby called out to Jack, who merely turned to the younger teenager.

"I'm paying my respects to this woman, it's what you do at a grave, is it not?" Jack replied, looking solemn as he placed a bouquet of flowers down on Summer's grave. "I might be an evil boy genius, but I do happen to respect the dead. They deserve to rest peacefully for all of the deeds that they done, be it good or evil."

"Thank you." Jack merely nodded as he walked away from the grave and down the hill, pass the young girl. Jack paused as he looked back at Ruby, a pained expression finding its way onto his features.

"For what it's worth. I am so sorry." Jack jumped into the air and proceeded to fly off, leaving behind a confused Ruby, who didn't know what to make of Jack's words, not truly understanding what he meant. Ruby made her way to her mother's grave, and smiled gently.

"Hi mum, I'm back again." Ruby's look of content turned into one of horror when suddenly a hand reached out from under the earth, where her mother's body was buried. She took a step back in shock at what she was seeing. Suddenly, she understood Jack's words.

 **-x-**

She could see Beacon Academy burning, the flames consuming the building, devouring everything in its path. Blake Belladonna couldn't keep the horrified look off of her face, for she knew that this was all her fault. The White Fang had followed her here and had attacked the school in an attempt to find her, burning everything in their path to do so. She that she shouldn't have stayed her, but she couldn't help herself, she had come to see Beacon Academy as her home, and her team as her family. Yet now, all because she was here, Beacon was burning and her team were nowhere to be found.

She could hear the footsteps of a human behind her and turned sharply to confront them, only to freeze when she realised that it was none other than Jack Spicer standing that stood before her. He had a look of disbelief.

"When I came into your dreams to see your fears, this wasn't what I was expecting." Jack frowned as he looked at the burning school before him. "Talk about depressing, even Ruby's fears weren't this dark."

"What do you mean 'Ruby's fears?' What did you do to her?!" Blake drew her weapon, the Gambol Shroud, to which Jack merely laughed evilly.

"What did I do to Ruby? I really think you should expand your question to 'What did I do to the entirety of Team RWBY?' Quite frankly, you're my last stop Blake Belladonna, and after everything that your team has done to me in the last few months, it's about time that I got my revenge." Jack pointed at Blake, his eyes widened briefly at something, but a cocky smirk took form over his features instead.

"What my team did to you? What did my team even do to you? I didn't even know who you were until you worked with Torchwich on attempted to rob that Dust store." Blake snarled viciously, as she got into a fighting stance.

"Now why would I be stupid enough to explain myself to you like that? Besides, you've already got enough problems as it is with this burning building, that we're inside and its structure is starting to fail." Jack activated his heli-bot and jumped in the air as he attempted to fly away. He did scream when Blake attempted to shoot him, only for the bullets to go through him like a ghost. Jack looked down at himself, before he started laughing evilly, pointing at Blake rather childishly as he did so.

It was times like this that Jack Spicer was so thankful that he had the Serpent's Tail in his possession. Blake was about to start shooting at Jack again, when a single sentence stopped her dead in her tracks, a sentence that sent shivers down her spine.

"Hello my love."

 **-x-**

Four times all of Team RWBY wake up in the middle of the night because one of their members woke up screaming due to a nightmare, yet each time is was due to a different member having a nightmare. By the time that it was morning they were all extremely exhausted from a lack of sleep.

"I can't believe I had to deal with Jack Spicer and his annoying laughter in my dreams." Yang sighed in frustration, getting the attention of the rest of her team.

"You too?" Ruby, Blake and Weiss asked, only to turn to each other in surprise as well. Despite being tired as hell, Team RWBY all came to the same conclusion.

"Jack Spicer was able to invade our dreams?" Well that was a scary thought, but the question that they had left was this. Did that mean that Jack had been in their room to do such a thing, or did he have the ability to enter their dreams from a great distance?

"Why won't he just leave us alone?" Weiss complained. First the shapeshifting robot, that Ruby informed the team was called Chameleon-Bot, spying on them at night, now that had to deal with a creep invading their dreams, giving them nightmares as he caused their greatest fears to be revealed.

"He did mention something about getting revenge on everyone in the team, but I have no idea what was done to cause him to think that way." Blake confessed what he had told her in her nightmare, causing the other members of Team RWBY to give her confused expressions.

"Revenge? I've never even met him in my life!" Weiss pointed out in annoyance.

"I've never met him before, but I did fight one of his robots before, a Robo-Jack from what Clay told me." Yang confessed, awkwardly rubbing the back of her head.

"I met Team ROCK when I stopped Roman Torchwich's heist, where it was revealed the Jack was supplying him with robots for his attempted robbery." Ruby tried to ignore the gazes of her team.

"We all know that I threw Chameleon-Bot out of the window when I discovered what it really was." Blake reminded her teammates.

"So I'm getting targeted by association!" Weiss shouted angrily.

"No, he implied that we had all done something to him, so maybe it was the Schnee Dust Company that did something to him, not you directly." Blake told her.

"That makes it even worse! Just because I'm the heiress and that I'm going to one day take over the company, doesn't mean that I agree with everything it does!" Weiss huffed angrily, crossing her arms childishly.

"You still take pride of being a Schnee…" Blake pointed out bluntly, causing Weiss to glare at her.

"Just because I might not agree with everything it does, doesn't mean that I can't look at the position and look forward to it. If I can do anything that improve the company's reputation then I shall." Weiss replied in a haughty manner. Blake still glared at her tone however, not appreciating just how she had been spoken to by the person whose company had made the life of Faunus all the more difficult because it got them more money.

Ruby didn't know what to say to stop this little exchange between Blake and Weiss, her experience with people wasn't as good as she wanted it to be. Still, as the team leader she had to say something that stopped this getting any worse.

"Kimiko did tell us that we could talk to her if we needed information on Jack Spicer, so why don't we ask her and her team when we meet them for breakfast?" It was Yang that asked the question, drawing the attention of her teammates towards herself. "If Jack has the ability to enter our dreams, then wouldn't the team that has the most experience with him be able to tell us just how he managed to do so?"

"I did tell Raimundo about Chameleon-Bot's invasion and he told me the same thing." Ruby offered, feeling more confident thanks to her sister's interjection. Now they had a subject that could help them deal with this invasion of their privacy.

Now it was just about making sure that one they had the information that could be used to counter this ability of Spicer's, then they might be able to stop him from coming back on a consistent basis before it got too much for them all to handle.

 **-x-**

Jaune might not have been the brightest person in the world, but even he knew that something had happened the night before when Teams RWBY, JNPR and ROCK met up the next morning. It was rather hard to miss when Team RWBY looked as though they had barely had any sleep the night before, with black bags under their eyes. Jaune had seen it numerous times in the past with his seven sisters, so he knew what he was looking for any just what was wrong.

What he didn't want to do was to bluntly point out the problem in case one of the members of Team RWBY lashed out at him, something that his sisters had done in the past when they lacked their beauty sleep. Lack of sleep made them more than a little irritated, and having seen how Weiss was more than willing to argue with Kimiko due to a stark contrast of personalities, he hated to see what she was like due to a lack of sleep.

Jaune quickly glanced at Pyrrha, and saw that she was feeling as concerned as he was about Team RWBY, he could see Kimiko and Raimundo of Team ROCK exchanging whispers, with Clay listening on silently, offering his own input to the quiet conversation when necessary. Omi was with Nora, who was introducing him to the glory of pancakes, while Ren tried to make sure that things didn't get out of hand between the two of them.

Jaune honestly felt as though there was a tension in the air, with Jaune wondering who would be the first to start the conversation that Jaune could feel would be incredibly awkward, especially with the way that Team RWBY were exchanging whispers of their own. Jaune wanted to be the one that broke the tension, but simply didn't have the courage to do so himself. He wanted to help out the team across the table, he wanted to at least do something that could help.

"Hey Ruby." Suddenly, Jaune found himself greeting the young leader, drawing the attention of her team. He could only hope what he said next wasn't going to be too stupid that would get feeling the wrath of Team RWBY. "Are you guys alright?" He was about to ask another question, trying to be cautious with his wording, when Nora suddenly interjected.

"You look like Ren after one of his all-nighters!" Nora wasn't so delicate in her wording, something that caused Ren to give her an annoyed look, though it could have been because of the all-nighter comment. Jaune put his head in his hands and sighed in annoyance, so much so subtlety. Pyrrha patted his shoulder sympathetically, understanding his intentions well enough.

"We're fine, just couldn't really sleep last night." Ruby did at least answer his question, even if she was doing so cautiously. The looks she was getting from Weiss was enough to concern her as it was.

"Do you want to talk about it?" It was Raimundo who asked the question, having finished his silent conversation with Kimiko. They knew just what had happened to Team RWBY, but they wanted to ensure that the all-girl team came to them first, instead of just barging their way into the problems with all of the solutions, not giving Team RWBY the chance to grow as a team and individuals.

The only question now was would they accept the help that would no doubt come their way? Weiss clearly didn't want to talk about it, but looked almost resigned by the idea that it was going to happen regardless, while Ruby looked almost certain that she was going to take it.

"Could we do it somewhere more… privately?" Blake was the one that answered the question. It also reminded teams JNPR and ROCK that they were still in the food hall, and that this probably wouldn't be the best place to discuss such matters. Honestly they wouldn't put it past someone to use the information to try and blackmail one of Team RWBY in order to get them to do favours.

You never knew just who could be listening.

 **-x-**

Chase Young was taking a sip of his Loa Mang Lone soup when Jack Spicer called that morning, Adam Taurus happened to be eating with him when Jack called, but that didn't stop him from answering the call from the self-proclaimed 'Evil Boy Genius', as far as he knew Jack could have some useful information.

"What is it that you want, worm?" Chase did have to keep up his appearances however, though admittedly he wouldn't be surprised if Jack actually liked being verbally abused by him at this point. Jack probably thought that he was calling him a worm or insect out of fondness, rather than actually insulting him.

"I was just calling you to let you know that I managed to infiltrate Beacon Academy last night using the footage gathered by Chameleon-Bot the night before, though I only did it using the Golden Tiger Claws." Jack announced, though it didn't sound as impressive once he mentioned the Golden Tiger Claws, since the Shen Gong Wu allowed a user to instantly travel from one place to another as long as they the destination in mind.

If he had been able to do so without a Shen Gong Wu, he might have been slightly impressed.

"What exactly was your purpose for infiltrating Beacon Academy Spicer?" Chase really hoped that it wasn't for something stupid.

"I wanted to use the Shadow of Fear on Team RWBY, to invade their dreams and see their fears." Jack explained, causing Chase to sigh in disappointment.

"Please tell me that there was a good reason to do such a thing, I'd like to stay in a good mood for today." Chase frowned, expecting something extremely stupid to come out of Jack's mouth.

"Well, I wanted revenge on all of them. Revenge on Weiss Schnee because her father's company turned me down for a job role there because I told them that I wanted to work with Faunus for my projects."

"You did?" Adam spoke up for the first time, sounding somewhat surprised, drawing Jack's attention to him.

"I might be evil, but I'm not racist. I can see the benefits of having Faunus working with me when I try to create a new invention." Jack explained. "If not for the great vision you guys have in the dark, then to have an extra few hands working with me in case I miss something obvious to you guys. I'm not as experienced in the technology that uses Dust, and it never hurts to have someone with extra abilities to help."

Adam was left wondering about the advantages of sending some of his non-combat orientated men to help Jack Spicer with his numerous projects. On one hand it allowed them to insure that Jack wasn't planning to betray them for someone else, after all he was now known in the criminal underworld as a supplier of robotic armies, and Adam couldn't be blamed for feeling cautious over who some of Jack's clients might end up being. There was also the fact that someone might try to attack Jack or attempt to blackmail him to either snuff him out or force him into working for them for free. Chase had admitted that he had used Jack as a pawn for his plans on numerous occasions, so what stopped other people from doing the same thing?

"I'll have to think about it." Adam told Jack, who nodded. He knew that was probably the best that he was going to get out of the White Fang leader.

"Let's get back on topic. Was there other reasons that you used the Shadow of Fear on the members of Team RWBY?" Chase asked, wondering if he was asking for trouble with this question.

"Well, there was the fact that Yang Xiao Long severely damaged Robo-Jack while I was meeting Roman Torchwich to start my contract with him." Adam frowned at the mention of Roman Torchwich, his reputation of not only being a master thief, but also a racist were well-known. "If I can potentially use him to get closer to his boss Cinder, then I might be able to find out just what her plans actually are, but honestly I can't help but feel that he's in the dark just as much as we are."

"So he's useless to us then." Adam couldn't help but sound rather pleased by that idea, he made no secret of his desire to kill Torchwich after all, something that made even Chase wonder if he actually got pleasure out of killing humans, even if they hadn't done anything wrong. Roman was far from innocent, but that didn't mean that Chase wanted to deal with a random massacre on his hands because Adam couldn't control himself.

He didn't want a loose cannon that self-destructed simply because it couldn't help itself. Though now that Chase thought about it, that might have been what most of the White Fang actually was nowadays, a bunch of loose cannons that simply needed an excuse to be set off.

"Not yet, he's currently… taking me under his wing so to speak." Jack's response even got Chase's attention, not that he had been ignoring what he had been saying, but he had also been focusing on his meal. It was some really nice food.

"Torchwich is taking you under his wing." Chase honestly didn't know whether to be annoyed or amused, and normally he was annoyed by Spicer's idiocy.

"Yes and no… but we're doing good business, keeping things on target with ideas being exchanged each way. He's like a mentor that likes to annoy me." Well, Chase wasn't so interested anymore, but at least Spicer wasn't annoying him by acting like some fanboy again. He deserved praised for not killing him so long ago just for how much he annoyed him.

"There are two more people in this team Spicer, I'd rather my meal not become cold." That didn't stop Chase from helping himself to a cupcake however.

"Well Ruby Rose's interference was the reason that I exposed myself to the world as the person who created all of the robots that was supplied to Roman Torchwich." Jack didn't need to say anything more.

"Which I still say was your dumbest move to date, all because the Xiaolin Monks got involved and saved her." Chase frowned in annoyance. "You didn't even need to come out with your army of Jack-Bots, but you couldn't help yourself when they helped her."

"Right." Jack coughed awkwardly to one side, trying to hide his blushing cheeks as he was criticised by his evil hero. "The last person I used the Shadow of Fear on was Blake Belladonna and –"

"What did you just say?" Adam's voice became cold.

"I used the Shadow of Fear was Blake Belladonna?" Jack's replied, his sudden nervousness making his response sound more like a question than an answer.

"If you weren't willing to have Faunus help you with your projects, I'd find a way to kill you, here and now." Adam's voice took an angry tone. "Blake Belladonna is mine, and mine alone. The only one who can make her suffer is me." Just thinking about his former partner upset him, but to hear that this human had practically tortured her was enough to enrage him.

Jack looked at Adam with a horrified expression. "You're really messed up." Seeing him get this upset over not being the one that got payback on Blake first suddenly made so much sense why he saw Adam in her greatest fear. She must have realised just what kind of monster he was turning into and simply couldn't take it anymore. Honestly, it made Jack wonder just what kind of a person Adam was before his let his anger and rage consume him.

"Is that all you called about, Spicer?" Chase asked, looking at a magazine about evil housekeeping, wondering what kind of tips he's find today in the latest edition that he was given for free, a gift for becoming the ruler of his world.

"For most part." Jack admitted.

"Then get out of my sight, and don't go back for a few days, no doubt the Xiaolin Monks will realise just what has happened and will have made sure to create counters for when you do attempt to go back and attack other trainees." Chase warned Jack, who merely nodded before he ended the call. Chase sighed in annoyance. "Adam, be sure to get some of your colleagues who have the skills to help Spicer in his efforts, hopefully this will be a good experience for them."

"I shall." Adam got up stiffly, and stormed towards the door.

"Oh and Adam." Chase called out to the Faunus, who paused. "Try not to kill the worm, he does have the best interest of Faunus in mind, despite his idiocy."

"I'll keep that in mind." Adam frowned furiously, before he left the room, slamming the door behind him, leaving Chase alone with his meal. Chase took a sip of his tea, and cringed.

It had gone cold.

 **-x-**

When Blake had been wanting to discuss what Jack Spicer had done the night before, she hadn't expected that they'd go back to Team RWBY's room first, nor did she expect the fact that they'd be bringing Dojo with them for him to start sniffing the room of all things.

"So can you smell it, Dojo?" Yet, this was what was happening, before her very eyes. If she hadn't seen Dojo transform into a fire-breathing dragon of all things, then perhaps she's be a bit more hesitate about the entire situation. It took a lot of convincing for Weiss to be persuaded to allow this to happen though, so perhaps she should be concerned by how easily Ruby and Yang were convinced for this to happen.

"Yeah, I got a scent, Jack was here last night, and used at least three separate Shen Gong Wu, while bringing one more with him." Dojo confirmed what Team ROCK had expected, not only did it tell them just what Jack had done, but it also how he had managed to invade Team RWBY's privacy.

It didn't take much to recognise that the Shadow of Fear had been used on Team RWBY. Jack Spicer had used the Shen Gong Wu on them in the past as well, though there was still one ability that this particularly Sheng Gong Wu had left in its arsenal that Jack hadn't yet used on Team RWBY.

This Shen Gong Wu could bring their greatest fears to life. It was something that had been used on the Xiaolin Monks in the past as well, so they knew just how bad it was to experience having someone invade their dreams and turn them into a nightmare. Now Raimundo had to explain to Team RWBY just what they had experience and how it was even able to happen in the first place.

Raimundo could just picture this explanation going down so badly that it actually hurt just thinking about it.

"What are you guys talking about?" Yang was the one who asked the question that everyone on Team RWBY and JNPR had been wanting to ask when the term Shen Gong Wu got brought up.

"What Jack did to you, we have a good idea of what he did. After all, we've been a victim of it in the past ourselves." Kimiko declared, looking uncomfortable just from remembering it. There was also one more thing that needed to be considered that would make it worse this time around.

The greatest fears of Team ROCK had changed over the last couple of years under Chase Young's thumb.

"What are you even talking about? Start making sense!" Yang however, was losing her patience with Raimundo and Kimiko.

"He used an item called the Shadow of Fear on you to enter your dreams last night." Raimundo explained bluntly, getting perplexed looks from Team JNPR, and horrified looks from Weiss and Yang. Blake looked almost resigned to the fact that it had actually happened, while Ruby looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"You mean that he was actually inside my head thanks to some kind of object?!" Yang sounded mortified, while Weiss looked ready to explode in rage. They knew that he had managed to do it by some kind of method, but to think it was an object that anybody could get their hands on was more than a little concerning.

"Yeah, that's how he knew where to go and find your greatest fears." Raimundo explained to them.

"What exactly is this… Shadow of Fear that you mentioned?" Weiss asked cautiously, not sure if she really wanted to know herself for the sake of her sanity.

"The Shadow of Fear is a Shen Gong Wu." Dojo suddenly started to explain. "Shen Gong Wu are powerful mystical objects that have several different abilities, one of which is the Shadow of Fear and its ability to allow the user to see another person's worst fear, by entering their dreams."

"You said objects, like in the plural kind of sense." Jaune asked, looking somewhat nervous. "Just how many of these things are there?"

"Hundreds."

"Say what?!"

"Not important right now."

"What do you mean not important?!" Jaune sounded upset. "You're telling us that Jack has used one of these objects on Team RWBY and the fact that there are more than one of these objects is not considered important? What's stopping Jack from using these objects on the other teams here? What's stopping Jack from using these objects on the general public?"

That got everyone's attention. What exactly was stopping Jack from using the Shen Gong Wu on the people of Remnant? If he was willing to use something like the Shadow of Fear on Team RWBY, then why wouldn't he be willing to use other Shen Gong Wu on everyone else? However, it was Ren that came to a conclusion.

"You mentioned that he had at least four of these Shen Gong Wu, does that mean that these Shen Gong Wu all have different abilities?" Ren was able to analyse the information that he had been presented with to come to a conclusion that made sense.

"That's right, no Shen Gong Wu holds the same ability." It was Clay that answered the question, looking grim.

"The Shen Gong Wu Jack brought with him were the Shadow of Fear, the Golden Tiger Claws, the Serpent's Tail and the Shroud of Shadows." Dojo informed them, getting a look of recollection from both Yang and Ruby.

"Jack's robot used the Shroud of Shadows when I was fighting him to turn invisible." Yang recalled suddenly, drawing looks from Blake and Weiss.

"Jack shouted out Serpent's Tail and was suddenly ghost-like, is that what the Shen Gong Wu does?" Ruby asked Kimiko, who nodded in response. Blake had a look of realisation as well, realising that might have been why her bullets might not have hit Spicer in the dream that he invaded.

"You mentioned the Golden Tiger Claws, but you haven't told us what it does." Pyrrha interjected suddenly.

"The Golden Tiger Claws are a particularly annoying Shen Gong Wu, for they allow you to teleport from one place to another as long as you have the exact location in mind." Omi answered this question. "It would also explain how Jack got into your room without anyone noticing."

"Wait, you said that he had the have the exact location in mind to actually get into our room." Blake came to a realisation. "Does that mean that the Chameleon-Bot has some sort of camera that allows him to see what that shape-shifting robot does?"

"It does, I've seen the screens from Chameleon-Bot's eyes before, so I should know from experience just what it can do." Kimiko confirmed Blake's worst fears, drawing everyone's attention to Yang, who was looking a little sheepish about what she may had accidentally done.

"I already said I was sorry." Raimundo frowned when suddenly he noticed something that stood out, something that he recognised after having seen Jack's arsenal he had developed over the years. It was so subtle that you wouldn't even know that it was there unless you knew exactly what you were looking for.

A listening device, something Jack had shown off to Chase Young a few years ago, not long after the Xiaolin Monks had been forced into the service of the evil villain. The fact that Jack had bragged about the fact that he would be able to listen in on any conversation as long as his listening device was in the room was enough to give Raimundo an idea.

"Does anyone have the power to produce electricity?" Raimundo suddenly asked, getting an excited look from Nora.

"I do!" Nora sounded so excited that Raimundo couldn't help but grin.

"Have fun." Raimundo suddenly grabbed the listening device and threw it to Nora, who promptly channelled electrical energy into the device, causing it to explode in a shower of sparks, which she absorbed comfortably.

 **-x-**

In his base Jack screamed in agony as his earphones screeched out loudly as electrical energy invaded their systems. He quickly tore out the earphones, which suddenly exploded in a shower of sparks. Jack looked at the destroyed earphones with a horrified expression, wondering just what had caused that to happen.

"Now how am I going to prepare for a second run?" Jack asked himself out loud, only to suddenly feel confused by the lack of noise that his voice was making. Suddenly he clapped, once, twice, three times only to realise just what had happened.

He couldn't hear anything, the horror that he was feeling was just unbelievable. So much of his work depended on his hearing, so to have suddenly lost that was just unbearable to say the least.

"GOD DANG YOU, RAIMUNDO!" Jack didn't know why he had the feeling, but he just knew that this was somehow Raimundo's fault. Now he had to rely on Robo-Jack of all people to try and get the orders in and that was not comforting at all.

He just hoped that his hearing didn't take too long to return to him.

 **-x-**

 **So that's another chapter finished.**

 **This chapter took longer than expected to write up, but thankfully I do have a layout for at least the first season worth of content.**

 **As I was writing this chapter I couldn't help but think to myself, wouldn't there be some kind of security against people like Jack Spicer invading Beacon as often as he might end up doing. Especially if the next encounter is to happen, so I feel like I need to work on that before writing that out. This isn't Xiaolin Showdown where he assaults the Xiaolin Temple with no repercussions, this is Beacon Academy, somewhere where if he gets caught there, he most likely won't be able to do his evil schemes.**

 **The scene at the end is honestly just an excuse to stall for time, and a comedic scene to add to what might be a somewhat boring chapter.**

 **I know who will be in the first Xiaolin Showdown and who will win it, but I'm just struggling to think of a way that allows it to make sense for it to actually happen. Hell, you could almost say that I don't know _where_ it will even happen yet, which is rather appalling wouldn't you say?**

 **Though I must apologise for taking so long with the chapter, for my indecision wasn't the only reason I took longer than I do to write this chapter up. I've not started to dabble in voice acting of all things, lending my voice for various projects that might come out soon.**

 **Anyway, enough about me and my excuses, I'm looking forward to getting another chapter out soon, though I don't know how soon it will be out. Hope I don't take as long as I did with this chapter though.**

 **I just hope that you like it honestly.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter, it'll be nice to get some feedback.**

 **Until next time goodbye and goodnight.**


End file.
